will you love me?
by zaki-kun
Summary: this is my first ShizuNat fanfic.. Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki both live the opposite lives, will love finds its way between heaven and earth? or will love be just a dream for them
1. Chapter 1: Shizuru Viola

A/N: oh-kay, first things first... i don't own any of mai-hime or mai otome.. i wish i did, that way i could really make a ShizNat special ^-^

well i bid you all for my crappy english, i still fail at that subject.. anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this...

* * *

Chapter 1: Shizuru Viola

Shizuru Viola is a 22 years old, long honey colored hair, crimson eyes woman that has just broken up with her 25th relationship. Well to her it's not big news since all of her past relationship doesn't go further than 2 weeks. Why? Because she knew that those people only like her for 2 things. 1. She belongs to a rich family 2. She's really beautiful.

But somehow she feels the pain of not being loved of who she is and not what she is. Sure her family loves her, but sometimes she wants another kind of love, a love that could make her smile when she's sad, that could make her heart race just by looking at them or just be with her.

But those needs are often locked up in her heart, covered by the mask of smile she shows to everyone. To make sure that no one can see how sad she is.

Well that night, she decided to go to a bar that her friend Reito told her to go.

_'Well, it's better than locking myself at my room_._' _she thought as she drove her Ferrari to a bar named HiME club.

Inside she saw many people dancing, drinking and some are just hanging by the bar counter. _'Oh my, such a lively bar'_ she thought in amaze, looking around the bar.

she was lead to the VIP room at the second floor where she saw a guy with raven-colored hair that's slightly messy and a grin that could make any girl look and be amazed, sitting at the couch with girls flirting at him.

"Ara! Good evening Reito, I see you're having fun already." Shizuru joked and she sat at the couch in front of Reito.

Reito Kanzaki, Shizuru's childhood friend, just laughed at her friend's comment. He sat up straight, making the other girls stop clinging at his arm. "Is that a nice greeting Shi-chan." Reito said, looking at his friend.

Shizuru just sighed and showed Reito a smile. She grabbed the cup filled with gin and drinks it while looking at the glass wall, watching the people below dance or flirt.

It took her thirty minutes to realize she was alone at the VIP and her cup of gin was now empty. She grabbed the phone from the side of the couch and dialed the bar counter number.

"Ah yes, can you please get me a glass of martini and a side of tempura please? I'm at VIP room 2." Shizuru said sweetly and hanged the phone.


	2. Chapter 2: Natsuki Kruger

Chapter 2: Natsuki Kruger

Natsuki Kruger had just gotten off from her work as a gas attendant and was on her way to her night-time job at a bar her friend owns. She put on her red and black colored leather biker suit and her helmet, covering her long dark blue hair and emerald green eyes. She tightens her leather gloves and hopped on her Ducati monster 696+ and drove away.

It took her twenty minutes to arrive at a bar with orange and yellow sign.

The sign says 'HiME BAR'

She removed her helmet and placed it on her bike's bars. '_pft! I hope nobody would dare to make a ruckus tonight. I swear I'll kill them.'_ She thought as she dismounted her bike and walked towards the employee's entrance.

Natsuki changed into her uniform. A white long sleeved polo, tucked in a black slacks that hugged her waist, showing her sexy body. And a small black vest with a bar's logo at the back. She tied her hair in a pony tail and went outside.

It was the usual for Natsuki. People at the bar all noisy, some of them were drunk and dancing at the center like an idiot, some are sleeping at their tables. She went to the bartender and sat at the stool.

"Hey Natsuki, how's work? You looked tired." A busty orange headed woman said, sliding a glass of juice to Natsuki.

Natsuki just sighed and looked at the busty woman and gave her a weak smile. She grabbed the glass and drank it until it was empty. "It was tiring Mai, all those rich snobs think they own the gas station yelled at me for not hearing them. Hell I was busy! Nao and the others weren't doing anything but they didn't call them" Natsuki said in an angry tone. Mai just giggled and approached Natsuki. "aww are those bad rich people hurting the little puppy?" Mai joked as she patted Natsuki in the head, treaing her like a little dog. Natsuki just swiped Mai's hand from her head and gave Mai a death glare. To others, Natsuki's death glare would sends shivers and scared look from their faces, but being Natsuki's friend, Mai just laughed.

Mai talked to Natsuki for almost fifteen minutes when there was a ring at the phone.

"Bartender here, what will you have?" Mai said politely.

Natsuki laid her head at the table, waiting for her 'boss' to tell her what to do. After Mai put the phone back and fixed a something from the wine rack she approached the bored 'pup' and tapped its head. "Natsuki, I need you to bring this to the VIP room 2 okay?" Mais requested. Natsuki raised her head and nodded as she stood up and grabbed the glass from the table and put it on the tray.

She was about to walk away when Natsuki pulled her sleeves. "Remember Natsuki, keep your cool and try not to drink any liquor. Even if the customer insisted on giving you one shot." Mai warned Natsuki. Again Natsuki just nodded and went on her way to the second floor.

'_Geez, Mai shouldn't worry about it. The last thing I would do is drink these wines'_ Natsuki said on her minds as she walk her way to the designated room.

When she arrived at VIP room 2, she opened the door only to see just one person inside. As it seems the person was pre-occupied at the glass wall, she slowly placed the glass at the table and coughed to get the person's attention.

"You're order is here… " Natsuki said coldly not even looking at the customer.

"Ara!"


	3. Chapter 3: emerald meets crimson

Chapter 3: Emerald meets Crimson

"Ara!"

Natsuki looked at the person with a kyoto-ben accent. She was surprised to see that it was a woman. She has a long honey colored hair, her red fitted blouse and black skirt matched her crimson eyes. Her eyes that looked like blood made Natsuki feel weak. Staring at those red pools and being lost at her sight.

"ara, ara, are you liking what you see?" Shizuru said with a smile, making Natsuki blush when she noticed that she was staring at her eyes.

"o-oh, I'm sorry ma'am. Uhm I brought your martini just as you ordered." Natsuki said while hiding her blush by looking at her side.

"Ookini" Shizuru replied, not cutting her eye contact at Natsuki.

'_Ara, ara, she looks cute when she blush. And those cute eyes are so mesmerizing.'_ Shizuru thought as she eyed the blushing waitress in front of her.

Natsuki shook her head to remove the blush from her face and looked at Shizuru. "Well if you don't have any more orders, I bid my leave now. Just call the bartender if you need something else." Natsuki said coldly before turning around to leave the VIP room.

But soft-warm hands grabbed Natsuki's left arm, pulling her to sit at the couch. "Mou! Ikezu! Are you just gonna leave me alone in this room?" Shizuru pouted.

Natsuki looked at the brunette that's holding her arm. '_Is she drunk or something!?'_ Natsuki thought as she looked at Shizuru. "uhh miss, I still have work. And my boss would kill me if I hang around here, especially with a customer" Natsuki said nervously.

'_I bet this will get you to stop and stay with me'_

Shizuru removed her grip from Natsuki's arm and covered her faced and let out soft sobs that put Natsuki into panic mode. "I-ikezu! Y-you must think I'm ugly… considering you don't want my company." Shizuru cried out, making Natsuki put into more panic.

"o-oh! Please don't cry. Y-you're not ugly, you're beautiful!" Natsuki blurted in panic, trying to make the brunette to stop crying.

Upon hearing Natsuki's words, Shizuru looked at her waitress tearless and with a smile. "So you think I'm pretty?" Shizuru said, teasing Natsuki which blushed again. '_Did this girl just fool me? Grr! If this wasn't a woman, I'll definitely punch her.' _Natsuki thought, as she restrained herself from giving the brunette a strong death glare_. _"Y-yes, you're beautiful." Natsuki said, looking away from Shizuru's crimson eyes. "good! Well then join me here. For you see I'm very much alone." Shizuru said playfully.

Natsuki sighed, massaging her temples to keep her temper down. '_Remember Natsuki, Mai will kill you if you do something wrong to a customer again.' _

"ara! Does your head hurt? Would you like me to massage it?" Shizuru whispered at Natsuki's ear_._ Upon hearing the other woman's sexy whisper to her ear, Natsuki couldn't stop her face from blushing and moved back to distance herself from Shizuru. "My, my, you look cuter if you blush." Shizuru teased while stalking the blushing Natsuki. Natsuki could have sworn that there are steams coming out from her ears as Shizuru teased her.

At Shizuru's mind, she was really having fun teasing the waitress. She really liked the way she blush, and the way her eyes looked at her. '_Ara, she looks like a cute puppy. Hmm, will this cute puppy allow me to keep her?'_ she thought as she continues to stare at Natsuki.

Then Reito and a group of girls came in and sat at the couch infront of Shizuru. "nee Shi-chan, I see you've got yourself a company now. Hmm she looks pretty to me." Reito said playfully, making the other girls look at Natsuki. Half of the girls gave Natsuki an evil glare and the other half just gave her a dreamy smile.

Natsuki was getting irritated now. She hates it when somebody makes a fool out of her, but she couldn't do anything since they were customers. "Miss, can I go now? I think my boss will fire me if she knew I'm not doing my work. " Nastuki lied. She knew Mai won't fire her for two reasons.

Mai knew that Natsuki need the extra income, considering she's alone in the world.

Natsuki's her friend and she knew that Natsuki does a good job at her bar.

Shizuru just pouted upon hearing that the waitress might lose her job if she stayed at the VIP room. "mou! Alright! But may you give me your name?" Shizuru asked with a sweet smile. Natsuki just looked at the smiling Shizuru and sighed heavily. She stood up and walked to the door, but before leaving she looked at Shizuru and said: "Natsuki, Natsuki Kruger." After that she left the brunette and the others.

'_Natsuki… what a cute name…_'

"Ara, ara, Reito did ruin a special moment." Shizuru said playfully as she looked at the glass wall again, trying to find her 'puppy'.


	4. Chapter 4: company for the night

Chapter 4: company for the night

Natsuki was walking very fast back to Mai. Blush was fading from her face and sweat was now forming at her forehead. '_Is that customer drunk or something? Although she does look sexy, and her voice was too heavenly… ack! Natsuki remove that from your head!_' she scolded in her mind, making her blush yet again. She walked faster to Mai so that she can take off her mind from the incident that made her blush madly_._

Mai was wiping the water from the table when she saw Natsuki walking fast towards her. If it wasn't for the dim lights of the bar, she could have sworn she saw the cold wolf blushing. "oi! Natsuki! Where have you been? Good thing Chie and Aoi are here to help me serve the other customers." Mai said as the Dark haired woman came to stop in front of her.

Natsuki was wiping the sweat off her forehead and gave Mai her usual death-glare, which again have no effect on the busty woman. She sat at the bar stool and hit her head at the table (on purpose). Mai yelp as she saw her raven haired friend hit her head on the table.

_"Natsuki are you getting stupid!? Why in heaven's name did you hit your head at the table!?" Mai yelled as she raised Natsuki's head to see if the girl was hurt. She felt relieve to see that not even a bruise was on the girl's head, making her sigh in relief._

Natsuki just shook her head and pushed away from the busty woman I nfront of her. She just sighed and slumped at the table. "Mai, I'm beginning to hate my job." Natsuki complained. "Oh? And why is that? Did something happen when you were at VIP 2?" Mai asked. But Natsuki didn't answer. She knew that her busty friend would just make fun of her so she just sighed and stood up to serve the customers.

Meanwhile at the VIP room, Shizuru saw Natsuki by the bartender and stared at her. But somehow she felt pain struck her heart as she saw a busty woman touch Natsuki's face. '_Is that her girlfriend?_' she asked herself. She felt a tear fell from her crimson eyes and quickly wiped it away.

She looked away from the glass wall to avoid seeing Natsuki. It was her first time to be hurt like that,. She felt like her heart was going to shatter into little pieces.

Reito noticed the odd behavior of his friend and decided to sit beside her. He was looking at her with caring eyes and patted her at the head. "Don't be sad shi-chan. I must say that it was a surprise that you didn't seduce that 'pup'."Reito said softly. Shizuru just showed her friend a smile, covering her sadness again. "Ookini Reito, but as you see I'm fine. I didn't seduce that cute little 'pup' since she was too innocent." Shizuru said looking at the ceiling. Reito just smiled, he knew that it was Shizuru's personal matter so he didn't dare to talk about it.

Shizuru took the martini at the table and drank it straight, thinking that it would make the pain go away. She again grabbed another glass from the table for she knew that 1 glass wasn't enough for her to remove the pain.

1:59 AM, it was the bar's closing time. All of the customers left the bar, leaving the staffs behind. Natsuki was cleaning the tables while Chie and Aoi are sweeping the floor, as for Mai she was at her office making an entry at her accounting book. Few minutes later both Chie and Aoi left the bar, leaving Natsuki and Mai cleaning the glasses. Both of them are talking about Mai's cat-like roommate until Mai notice the light of VIP room 2 was still open.

"Hey Natsuki go see why that room's still has its light on." Mai said, pointing the room at the second floor.

"_Yes boss!" Natsuki joked as she dashed to the second floor._

Upon arriving at the said room, she took a second to glance inside the room before turning off the lights. But to her surprise she saw someone sleeping at the couch. She approached the sleeping figure on the couch only to see Shizuru sleeping at the couch.

Shizuru was lying at at the couch with her right hand covering her eyes. Her blouse was slightly raised, revealing the curves of her waist. Her legs were folded and showed the creamy white thighs_._

_'What the heck!? It's that woman. Why is she still here? Ack!_'

Natsuki noticed Shizuru's seductive position and it made her blush really hard. She shook the thoughts of how beautiful the goddess in front of her sleep and tried to wake her. But somehow it was no use. No matter how hard she shook the other girl's body, it just wouldn't respond.

'_tch! This girl really annoys me. But she seems so beautiful, with that cute face and all… o-oi! Easy now Kruger, you're supposed to be annoyed by this… angel… ack_!_'_ Natsuki argued in her mind.

She had no choice but to carry the woman to get her down. She carried Shizuru bridal style to the first floor.

Mai was surprised to see Natsuki carrying a woman in her arms. "My, my, Natsuki Kuga. I never did believe the rumors that you can sweep women off their feet but I guess I was wrong." Mai joked making Natsuki glare at her.

"Mai help me out here, I can't just leave her." Natsuki complained, looking at Mai that's fixing her purse. But Mai just put her left hand at her head and look at Natsuki with a sorry face. "Natsuki you know I can't take her home with me. Mikoto won't like it if I have that girl with me." Mai explained.

"b-but what am I suppose to do with her? Mai please take her." Natsuki pleaded.

But Mai just shook her head, telling Natsuki that she can't take the woman in her arms. She forced Natsuki to bring the girl to her home for the night. Natsuki had no choice but to agree to the busty woman as she left the bar.

"grr! I guess I'm stuck with this girl." Natsuki sighed looking at the girl in her arms.

She went out to her bike only to realize that she can't possibly ride her precious bike if she has a drunken girl with her. So she decided to leave her bike at the bar's parking lot and got a taxi that took them to her small apartment.

Natsuki's apartment was not that big and was really messy for a woman to live. There are bikers magazines scattered on the floor, the kitchen has dirty plates on the sink and cups of instant noodles can be seen at the small table. The room was colored with blue and minimal wall decors can be seen.

_'I guess I can't let this girl sleep in the couch, might as well at my bed.._' Natsuki thought, looking at her couch full of papers and magazines. '_Good thing she's a silent sleeper or I'll have to drag her to the bed if she moves a lot'_

She brought the drunken Shizuru at her blue covered bed and placed a blanket atop of her. Natsuki observed the drunken girl at her bed, eyeing her every move. She was sleeping like a little girl. Soft wheezes and whimpers can be heard from the woman. Natsuki didn't notice that she was staring at the woman's face, at how innocent she looks._ 'Damn! This woman looks so beautiful. Pft! I bet whoever her boyfriend is such a lucky guy_.'She thought tracing her left hand at the sleeping Shizuru's left cheek.

Natsuki's action made the sleeping Shizuru wince a little but a small smile appeared at her face. This made Natsuki redden like a tomato and her heart beat sped up like her Ducati's speed. "Beautiful…" Natsuki said unconsciously making her realize that she was already admiring the woman at her bed. She shook all the things from her mind and went to the couch to sleep.

* * *

A/N: thanks guys for the reviews, though honestly i was really nervous that you guys won't like my story. anyway, i got up late today so i updated late the chpt 3-4... hope you guys would enjoy ^-^...


	5. Chapter 5: i don't accept charity!

A/N: oh my, i didn't see the typo of Kuga instead of Kruger. i was watching Mai hime at that time so i accidentally typed Kuga instead... sorry guys.. im very much sorry and i'll fix it right away. well as for the update, another 2 chapters are up.. hpe you guys would like it ^-^

* * *

Chapter 5: I don't accept charity!

10:00 AM, Shizuru woke up in the strangest place. It was not her bedroom for she knows that her bed wasn't blue and it was more organized. She stood up from the bed and looked around. She saw that there were magazines, papers, cups and mayonnaise bottles all over the room.

'_Where am I? Oh my, I think dad's worried about me now. Hmm if my memory serves me correctly, I got drunk and fallen asleep last night. And Reito must've forgotten that I fell asleep. Ara, I guess I have to tease Reito for this.' _Shizuru thought as she walked out of the unfamiliar room.

When she got out of the room and found that there wasn't anyone at home. She tried to look in the kitchen, bathroom and lastly the living room but there wasn't anyone there. She went back to the bedroom and noticed a piece of paper by the lampshade and she read it.

_To whatever your name,_

_First I did nothing to you so rest assure that you're still the same. Second no need to thank or whatever you want to do to me. I just let you sleep at my apartment since you were out-cold last night and my boss didn't want the idea to just leave you. Lastly, you can leave after you read this. Don't worry I trust that you won't take anything since there's nothing important in my apartment and I know you're not stupid enough to take my mayonnaise. I'm not home so you can just go without seeing me._

"Ara, ara… I wonder who this person is " Shizuru wondered.

She fixed her clothes and grabbed her purse from the bed. She looked inside her purse and saw nothing was missing. She even looked at her face and not even a single lipstick was removed from her pink lips. Well if it was another person that took her home, she definitely bet that she's not the same ever again. But the person that took her home was really nice to her. '_I guess whoever that person is might be really nice, I wonder who this person is.'_ She took out her cellphone and called her diver to pick her up from wherever she was and to get the Ferrari from the HiME bar.

It took about fifteen minutes before her driver arrived in a black Porsche carrera GT. She went out from the apartment and made her way to the car.

At Duran gas station, a certain blue haired woman was being irritated while pumping gas at their customer's car.

"So will you go out with me after your work?" the customer said, flirting with the raven headed gas attendant.

Natsuki just ignored the person that asked her and just looked at the gas meter, waiting for it to indicate that the gas tank was full. '_C'mon fill up faster!' _Natsuki shouted in her mind, tapping the gas hose anxiously.

"C'mon now babe, let's go out. I'll take you to the most expensive restaurant in town." Said the customer while tugging Natsuki's jumpsuit.

Natsuki gave the customer a death-glare and clutched the gas hose tightly. "You're tank is full sir. You can go now." Natsuki said in an irritated tone. '_Really, you HAVE to go now, before I shove my fist on your face.' _Still giving the customer her famous death glare, the customer drove away fast.

It was lunch time and Natsuki went on to the garage to eat her sandwich. She unzipped her jumpsuit from her neck down to her waist and removed her arms from the sleeves, making half of the jumpsuit hang by her waist revealing her black fitted shirt. She went to the locker and grabbed her bag that contained her lunch and went on her way to her co-workers. "I swear I'll kill those flirting bastards!" Natsuki yelled making her co-workers look at her.

"What's the matter mutt? Another rich dude tried to hit on you?" a red headed woman said with a taunting grin.

"Shut up spider! I told you never call me a mutt!" Natsuki yelled again as she sat down on the wheel that's lying around the side. "Can I atleast have a day without anyone hitting on me or boasting on how rich they are." Natsuki complained. She grabbed her bag and took out her sandwich. Eyes glittering and mouth started to water as she looks at her lunch. "atleast I have my mayo sandwich." She said in a happy voice before munching on the sandwich.

"Really now mutt, when it comes to mayonnaise your mood surely comes to a calm state. I guess it's a severe case of mayo addiction. Right Sergay, takeda?" Nao said turning to the other 2 co-workers. Both men just nodded as they continue to eat their lunch for they know that if they agree on any of Nao's taunts will mean a bunch of bruises.

Natsuki just looked at Nao with her happy puppy eyes as her mouth was full of bread. Nao just smack her head upon seeing how silly Natsuki look. "Sometimes I think you're really are a bonehead mutt." Taunted Nao which made Natsuki swallow her sandwich and glared at Nao.

Nao just raised her hands and showed Natsuki an evil grin. "Easy now mutt, no growling while eating. Hehe" Nao taunted again. "NAO!!!" Natsuki yelled and ran after the fleeing Nao.

Both girls ran around the gas station. Nao was avoiding all the plastic bottles that Natsuki threw at her and Natsuki was yelling at the same time. But their running came to a stop when a car just stopped at the gas station. Not just any car though…

"Is that a Porsche carrera GT? The owner of this car must be rich!" exclaimed the blond spiky haired guy with a name of Sergay. "Yo! I'll serve that car so you all just sit there." Takeda said, pushing Sergay to the side and attended the precious car. Nao just laughed and leaned her back at the wall behind her, while Natsuki just sighed and went to the garage but a certain heavenly voice stopped her on her tracks.

"Ara! Is that you my Nat-su-ki!"

'_oh no, please don't tell me'_ Natsuki told in her mind as she slowly turned around to look at the person who called her. '_It's her…'_

She saw Shizuru by the Porsche waving at her. She just sighed and approach woman. "y-yo! I guess you're awake now huh." Natsuki said, showing the other girl a small grin and scratching her head. Shizuru just smiled and put her right index finger over her lips. "Ara! So it was my Natsuki's apartment that I slept into. Mou I shouldn't have drunk too much so that I get to cuddle my cute little pup." Shizuru teased, making Natsuki blush. "o-oi! I'm no pup! Tch! I still can't believe that you fell asleep at the bar and to top of all that, you're playboy boyfriend left you all alone." Natsuki said irritably. Shizuru just giggled and looked at Natsuki sweetly that made the female gas attendant weak in the knees. '_dammit! Why am I getting weak!_ _This woman's stare always make me weak in the knees.' Natsuki thought, trying to stand her ground. _

"Is my Natsuki jealous of Reito-san? How sweet of my Natsuki., but rest assure that Reito is only a friend." Shizuru teased, making Natsuki blush again. "I'm not jealous of anyone nor do I care of your relation with that guy. " Natsuki retorted at the teasing woman in front of her.

Shizuru just pouted and covered her face with her hands and started to sob. "N-natsuki must think I'm ugly, she hates me." Shizuru pretended to sob.

This put Natsuki into a great panic, she hated it when women cry infront of her thus she had only one thing to do. "ah! Don't cry please, you're not ugly you're beautiful. And I don't hate you miss." Natsuki said in panic, trying to calm the sobbing woman.

"You hate me I know it, you didn't even ask me of my name yet." Shizuru cried but a hidden smile was forming inside the covered face.

"N-no I don't hate you. P-please, uhh tell me your name." Natsuki asked still in panic.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, tearless and smiling. "ara! I'm Shizuru Viola, but call me Shizuru." Shizuru replied, smiling sweetly.

'_Oh great, this girl tricked me again'_ Natsuki thought trying hard to hold back her scowl.

The 3 co-workers of Natsuki just looked at them in disbelief. They couldn't belive that the cold Natsuki was being leashed by another woman. Not to mention that woman was very beautiful.

"A-am I dreaming Sergay? Did I just see that mutt being whipped by a rich woman?" Nao said in disbelief. Sergay just nodded as they continue to watch the Shizuru playing with Natsuki.

"So, does Natsuki works here too?" Shizuru asked while eyeing Natsuki. '_oh my god! Is this woman for real!? She looks so hot in that uniform. I thought the waitress uniform was amazing, but now… oh please god let time go slow'_ Shizuru thought while looking at Natsuki from head to toe.

But it must be Shizuru's bad day for the gas tank was already full and the driver paid the bill. "Do you mind? It's rude to stare at someone and your tank is full." Natsuki said coldly, pointing Takeda that's putting the gas hose back.

"Ara, ara I guess time has always flies so fast of you're having fun. I guess I'll see you tonight my Nat-su-ki. But before I go I'll give you a nice tip." Shizuru said playfully as she took out a 5000 yen from her purse and gave it to Natsuki.

But Natsuki looked at the money then at Shizuru with a confused look. "Why are you giving me money? Takeda's the one who served you. And besides I don't take charity. I rather work for it than ask for anything" Natsuki said coldly and walked away.

"Ara! Have I offended her?" Shizuru said not knowing that she said it out loud.

"If you like to give that mutt something, make sure she works for it." Nao said trailing her sight at the fuming Natsuki.

"Yeah, that girl has a big pride when it comes to free stuff." Takeda added, crossing his arms.

"Is that so, well I guess that's nice information, Ookini everyone." Shizuru thanked them giving Takeda the 5000 yen tip and went inside the Porsche carrera GT and left.

'Oh my, it's the first time I've seen someone who refused to have free money. Natsuki you make me smile with every little cute actions.' Shizuru thought as she ordered the driver to take her home.

Back at the gas station, Nao was really having fun taunting Natsuki while the two guys are still surprised that sokmebody dared to tease the cold Natsuki Kruger.

"That girl really got you tied up mutt. I must say I admire her courage." Nao laughed, remembering how Shizuru teased Natsuki a few minutes ago. Natsuki just crossed her arms and glared at Nao. "SHUT UP NAO!" Natsuki roared and started to run after the laughing Nao with a wrench in her hand.

'_But… Shizuru Viola… what a nice name…'_


	6. Chapter 6: special rule

Chapter 6: special rule

Shizuru got home to their (ahem) mansion in about thirty minutes from the gas station. The large gates opened, revealing the long and wide front yard that took about 1 kilometer long before getting to the main house. The main house was huge enough to fit more than twenty buses. And the inside of the mansion was large enough to be lost the moment you get inside.

Well for growing up from that place, Shizuru perfectly memorized the whole place. She went inside only to be welcomed by 2 lines of maids and butlers, greeting her in unison. She just showed them a smile and walked towards the marble stairs at the middle of the receiving room. When she stepped on the first step of the stairs, a firm but caring voice called her from the top if the stairs.

"Do tell me why is my cute little kitsune home so… how can we say this… late?"

Shizuru just smiled and bowed before running towards the top of the stairs and hugged the man that talked to her.

"kannin na papa. But it seems I had fun last night." Shizuru apologized sweetly before giving her father a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Her father, Ferid, hugged her back and slowly set her daughter down. Smiling, her father patted her at the head and pinched her cheeks. "So do tell my little kitsune, why were you late? You had a meeting today with the other managers. I told you before to stop flirting with those boys." Lectured Ferid to Shizuru that's smiling at him.

"I'll tell papa later, for I think mama will be angry at me if I don't show my face to her." Shizuru said politely.

Ferid just laughed and both of them made their way to the master bedroom. While walking to the bedroom, Shizuru explained to her father what happened. How she dumped another 'fling' and how she met the nicest person she's ever seen. Well except her family ofcourse.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a brown colored door with gold door frames. They went inside but Shizuru was pounce by a woman not taller than her. The woman was rubbing her cheeks at Shizuru's cheek and was hugging her softly.

"ara, I think mama missed me. Ne papa?" Shizuru said playfully while looking at her father.

Shizuru's mother, Shimera, stopped rubbing her cheeks at Shizuru and sat infront of her "my little kitsune's turning a rebel. She didn't even call to tell her own mother where she is." Shimera pouted. "kannin na mama. But I think I'm not turning into a rebel. Since I know my mama and papa won't allow it." Shizuru jested making her parents just smile. And Shizuru told her mother everything that happened and her parents just teased her. a few moments later, Shizuru stood up and bowed before her parents.

"I think I need to excuse myself, I need to freshen up for tonight."

"Oh, so where does my little kitsune planned on going?" Ferid said, looking at her daughter with his teasing crimson eyes.

"It's-a-secret" Shizuru replied, smiling at her parents before leaving the room.

"I think this puppy our little kitsune's talking about made a great impact to her." Shimera said, holding her husband's hand. Ferid just smiled and said, "I do hope she won't forget the meeting tomorrow."

That night, Shizuru made her way to the HiME bar. She was wearing fitted black pants, red strapless blouse that shows her cleavage, a black leather blazer and 2 inched high heeled sandals. She braided her hair to show her pink lipstick that she applied on her lips. '_I bet this will make that cute puppy obey me.'_ She thought as she imagined how she will get the blue haired waitress' attention.

As she went inside, loud music greeted her. It was the same as last night. People are dancing and drinking and some are just hanging around trying to flirt with someone. Instead of going to the VIP room she headed straight to the bar counter and sat at the bar stool. She was greeted by a busty orange haired woman behind the counter.

"What will you have miss?" Mai said cheerfully.

"oh I'll have a shot of martini please." Shizuru said with a smile.

"Martini coming right up!"

And Mai went to the wine rack and filled a glass with martini. After filling the glass, Mai went back to Shizuru and gave her the glass. "ookini, umm?" Mai noticed that Shizuru was looking at her confusingly. "Oh, it's Mai Tokiha but you can call me Mai. I own this bar." Mai said cheerfully. "I see, it's a pleasure to meet you Mai, I'm Shizuru Viola but please call me Shizuru." Shizuru said with a smile as she sipped a few martinis from her glass.

Shizuru and Mai had a short conversation about everything. They both talked about business, life and even love. Mai wasn't surprised when the brunette told her that she likes a certain blue haired waitress that works for her. "So you have a crush on Natsuki? Well good luck with that, since you're rich and all." Mai said flatly. Shizuru just placed her glass on the counter again as she gave Mai a questioning look. "May I ask, are you Natsuki's girlfriend by any chance? You seem to know her a lot." Shizuru said with a sad tone but a smile was still showing at her face.

Mai looked at the brunette and chuckled "No you must be mistaken. Natsuki's just my friend/waitress so don't worry about it. But I must warn you to be a little different than other people. I'm not saying you should give up and all, but Natsuki's a little irritated when it comes to rich people." Mai explained. "Ara! But Mai's rich and she owns a bar. How can she be friends with my Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, putting her left index finger over her lips. "That's because Natsuki's my friend. But maybe I'll give you small information, since I can tell you're nice and all. Natsuki's not all that mean, he can be nice when needed but has pride so remember that okay?" Mai said cheerfully as she was called for another order and left Shizuru.

'_So this Mai has no feelings for my cute Natsuki. Now then where's the cute little puppy?'_ she thought, happily feeling like she'd just won the lottery. She began looking around trying to see her blue haired waitress and drinking the remaining liquid inside her galss.

"Don't drink too much, or you'll end up sleeping at the table." A cold voice said from behind Shizuru.

0-0-0

It was already 10:30pm and Natsuki was hurrying into his waitress uniform. '_Shit! Mai will kill me for being late.'_ She cursed herself. After tying her hair in a pony tail she sprinted out to the bar counter to see her boss.

When the counter was at her view she saw a familiar woman sitting by the bar counter. A blush crept into her face as she looks at the woman. '_whoa! Is that Shizuru? God she looks heavenly! Ack! Why am I praising that… that… goddess…' _Natsuki shouted at her mind. She then thought if she was going to the counter or just crawls away. But alas her body didn't listen to her mind and walked towards Shizuru.

0-0-0-

"Don't drink too much, or you'll end up sleeping at the table." Natsuki said coldly.

Shizuru looked at her with a sweet smile. "ara, I guess I should stop drinking then since my Natsuki looks like she doesn't want me to drink." She said sweetly making the waitress blush. "tch! Like I care if you drink or not. Just be sure to know your limits on alchol." Natsuki said sitting at an empty stool beside Shizuru. "mou! Ikezu Natsuki!" Shizuru pouted. But Shizuru's expression made Natsuki smile.

"I was just joking. So what brings you here again? Did your boyfriend ask you here?" Natsuki suddenly asked Shizuru avoiding Shizuru's glance. Shizuru giggled and looked at Natsuki. "Ara, is Natsuki jealous?" Shizuru teased, trying to make Natsuki look at her. "No!" Natsuki just roared, hiding the blush from her face. This made Shizuru laughed softly and patted Natsuki at the head.

"Aren't you loud tonight pup! You do know you're late and that will be deducted to your salary." Mai said making Natsuki pout. "aww Mai! Nao hid my Ducati's keys and it took me almost three hours to look for it." Natsuki defended herself and crossed her arms. "Natsuki you know the rules, unless you will go to your special rule." Mai said, giving Shizuru a wink.

"Ara I'm curious, what special rule does Mai mean Natsuki?" Shizuru asked playfully, tracing her fingers at the opening of her glass.

Natsuki felt a cold gush of blood flowed to her veins. She knew that if Mai would put her 'special rule' it would mean trouble for her. She tried to clear her throat and was about to answer Shizuru's question when Mai cut her off.

"Well Shizuru, Natsuki's special rule is to obey whatever and I mean WHATEVER I want in order to gain her salary back." Mai explained. "That's nice, but isn't Mai already telling Natsuki what to do?" Shizuru asked again.

"What do you want me to do now Mai? Please don't ask me to watch over Mikoto. Your girlfriend's a black hole when it comes to food." Natsuki said praying that it was an easy job.

Mai just grinned making Natsuki sweat. '_oh god, I feel bad about this.'_ Natsuki thought as she observes the grinning Mai. "Well as you see Shizuru is my new friend, you do know that I treat my friends nicely so I want you to spend time with her here tonight. Since she's alone and all. You can use the VIP room 2, for its emptry right now." Mai said grinning mischievously. Natsuki just sigh and said yes to her boss and went to the employee's locker room to change into her black pants and a shirt with a wolf silhouette printed at the back.

When Shizuru heard Mai's words and Natsuki's reply it was like heaven to her. Her Natsuki was going to spend time with her tonight, just like a date. But somehow it felt wrong to her. "ara! Mai shouldn't force Natsuki if she doesn't want to." Shizuru lied. She didn't want Natsuki to take her anywhere she doesn't want to.

"Don't worry Shizuru, I know Natsuki. If she doesn't want my decision, she would've disagreed immediately. But as you have witnessed, she said yes." Mai said making the brunette smile.

"Ookini Mai." Shizuru said softly.

"No problem. But Shizuru, I must warn you. Don't you ever and I mean EVER give Natsuki any liquor." Mai warned Shizuru.

But before Shizuru could even reply, a strong hand pulled her from the stool and dragged her to the second floor. "Ara! Is my Natsuki kidnapping me? Though I would love to be kidnapped by Natsuki and follow all her biddings." Shizuru teased making Natsuki stop walking and looked at her with a blushing face. "I-idiot!" Natsuki yelled. Shizuru just giggled at the sight of Natsuki's blushing face and they continued to the second floor.

* * *

A/N: hmmm i think the other chapters might take a little while to be added since it's my prelim exams so i need to study first. but i promise to add the other chapters... ^-^


	7. Chapter 7: liqour sure is fun

A/N: sorry for a late update and a single chapter... i swear i'll kill my professors for giving me double website design since they liked my layouts and all... well hope you guys like this chapter... ^-^ i'll try to upload the next 1 asap....

* * *

Chapter 7: liquor sure is fun

As soon as they entered the VIP room 2, Natsuki quickly slouched at the couch with Shizuru sitting beside her. She just closed her eyes and massages her temples due to the events that happened. Shizuru couldn't remove the smile on her face as she stares at Natsuki massaging her temples. Silence filled the room. No sounds from the music outside since the room was sound-proof and the only sound can be heard were their breath.

"Thank you again" Shizuru broke the silence.

"For what?" Natsuki said, looking at the woman beside her with her right eye.

"For taking me to you house last night and for accompanying me today." Shizuru said sweetly.

"I told you it's okay. Besides Mai said that she won't cut my salary if I accompany you tonight."

"ohh.. So Natsuki was just forced to be with me tonight. Ikezu Natsuki!" Shizuru pouted, covering her face with her hands and started to sob.

"o-oi! Don't go crying now"

"Natsuki doesn't like my company; she doesn't like to be with me." Shizuru cried

This made Natsuki panic so she again did the first thing that came into her mind.

"aww Shizuru don't cry. I.. I didn't mean what I said honest! I love to be with you" Natsuki said in panic.

"You must think I'm yucky or icky. That's why you don't want to be with me." Shizuru sobbed again.

"N-no! I didn't say that. Please stop crying. I'll do anything so please smile." Natsuki said, struggling to calm Shizuru down.

But Natsuki's last words weren't really the best words to say to Shizuru. Shizuru stopped her sobbing act (yes another act by the great Shizuru) and looked at Natsuki with a smile on her face.

"Really? Then give me a kiss. Don't worry it's just a friendly kiss." Shizuru said sweetly.

Natsuki jerked a little upon hearing Shizuru's request. '_Did she just say kiss her? As in my lips touch her sweet, delicate looking… ack! What am I thinking!?'_ she thought as she was now staring into space until she again herd soft whimpers came from Shizuru.

"N-Natsuki doesn't want to kiss me. She must think I'm weird or she doesn't like me since I'm not beautiful enough."

"Alright I'll kiss you! But only for a second."

With Natsuki's words Shizuru's pouting expression was replaced by a smile. A seductive smile that made Natsuki blush before facing her with a serious look.

Natsuki leaned forward; her heart's pounding very hard and very fast. She looked at the other girl only to see that she has her eyes closed and her lips smiled. She stared at the other girl's lips only to wonder if those lips would be soft and sweet. If those beautiful lips that belonged to the goddess before her can accept her own lips.

Natsuki didn't predicted what happened next. Her eyes were slowly closing as she draws her face nearer to Shizuru. She was now inches away from the brunette's face. She can smell the fragrance of Shizuru that made her smile. '_Wow she smells great.'_ She thought. She even felt Shizuru's hot breath come in contact to her lips, indicating that she was very close to kissing the girl. She was feeling nervous now but there's no way she can turn back since Shizuru will be sad again.

'_closer… closer my little puppy'_

Their lips were about to finally meet when the door suddenly opened, making the two looked at the door's direction.

"Yo Natsuki!!! Mai wants you guys to have a few snacks and some drinks so go and hav… uhh…" said a semi dark haired woman with glasses stopping dead on her tracks as she saw the two women at the room.

Natsuki quickly stood up and faced Chie with her face all red. "C-Chie!? I-it's not what it looks like!" Natsuki said in panic waving her arms to show that what Chie's thinking isn't true.

But Chie ignored Natsuk's Denial actions and placed a tray with juice and wine by the side table near the door. "I guess I'll just leave these here. Way to go Natsuki!" Chie cheered and gave Shizuru a wink before leaving the room.

Natsuki just sighed and slouched back at the couch. "That Chie! I bet she'll tell everyone what I was doing. Damn!" Natsuki said softly, clenching her fists. But Shizuru just chuckled. "Ara, was that you're friend Natsuki?" Shizuru asked with a smile. Natsuki just sighed and shook her head, telling Shizuru that Chie was more of Mai's friend than hers. "Is that so, well she sure interrupted a sweet moment. Ne my Nat-su-ki" Shizuru Whispered seductively at Natsuki's ear making the dark haired woman blush madly.

"Don't you know the meaning of personal space!?" Natsuki said irritably trying to distance herself from the brunette.

"But my Natsuki's so cute when she's all red in the face, especially if I look at her this close." Shizuru said seductively, slowly making her way towards Natsuki. She was walking with her knees and hands, stalking Natsuki at the other side of the couch.

Natsuki turned red like a tomato as she look at the how Shizuru was approaching her. She can see from her position a very naughty sight. Shizuru's cleavage was showing, making Natsuki blush so hard. As Shizuru approach her slowly and seductively, Natsuki can't stop her mind or her eyes to look at the sight in front of her.

'_Shit! If Shizuru keep on stalking me like that I might faint.'_ Natsuki thought as she tries to avoid looking at Shizuru's cleavage and distancing herself to avoid any body contact from Shizuru..

"Ne Nat-su-ki, why are you blushing?" Shizuru said seductively. She was still approaching Natsuki and making seductive actions like slowly licking her lips or just talking to Natsuki in a seductive tone. '_she's so cute when she blush. Good thing I wore this attire.'_ Shizuru thought.

Natsuki couldn't take anymore of Shizuru's teasing so she just stood up to avoid Shizuru and went to the table near the door to have a drink.

"Where's my Nat-su-ki going?" Shizuru asked seductively, following Natsuki by her sight.

"I-I'm just going to have a drink… it's starting to get a little hot in this room." Natsuki stuttered, hiding the blush from her face.

'_if this keeps up, I might die from extreme blushing or worse I might lose my mind. But I have to admit, she does look very hot in that… oh god I'm definitely losing my mind!_ '

Natsuki was in deep thought; she was restraining her mind on not to think of how beautiful of seductive Shizuru was. She didn't even realize that instead of grabbing and drinking the glass with juice, she grabbed and drunk the wine just beside the juice. she stopped the wine from going into her throat by entrapping it on her mouth. '_Oh shit I drank the wine! Natsuki don't swallow!'_ Natsuki scolded in her mind.

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was just standing near the door doing nothing. She was just standing and looking at the wall. "Natsuki? Are you alright?" Shizuru asked. But Natsuki didn't reply or even looked at her. She then stood up and approached the stunned Natsuki from behind. "What's my Natsuki doing?" she whispered in Natsuki's ear. But Shizuru heard a gulping sound came from Natsuki and she held Natsuki by the shoulders and turned her around.

"Natsuki? Are you okay?" Shizuru asked with a worried look.

But Natsuki was just staring at her. She has a slight flush from her cheeks and a sweet smile form from her lips.

"Despite the fact that I love the way you're smiling right now my Natsuki, are you okay?" Shizuru said still looking worried.

Natsuki just nodded and pulled Shizuru towards the couch. She sat first and tugged Shizuru to her, making Shizuru sit at her lap.

"Natsuki!?" Shizuru said, startled by the sudden actions of Natsuki.

Still Natsuki didn't answer and just hugged the surprised Shizuru. What surprised Shizuru most was the fact that Natsuki's face was atop her chests and Natsuki's hands were clamped at her waist. This made Shizuru blush and struggled release from Natsuki.

"Natsuki are you drunk?" Shizuru said, struggling from Natsuki's grip.

Natsuki just looked at Shizuru with a sweet yet flushing expression, making Shizuru stop struggling and blush. She stared at Natsuki's emerald eyes, eyes that show care and sweetness. Natsuki then traced her left hand at Shizuru's left cheek before slowly cupping Shizuru's chin and kissed her pink lips. It took Shizuru a few seconds before closing her crimson orbs and kissed back.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, few minutes that made Shizuru's heart beat faster than normal. She then pushes Natsuki softly to grasp for air but their eyes still not looking away.

"Nat..suki…" Shizuru said softly.

Natsuki hugged the brunette again and nestled her chin at Shizuru's shoulder. She closed her eyes and tightens her hug at Shizuru.

"I think I'm falling for you, Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered in Shizuru's ear.

Shizuru was surprised. She never did expect what Natsuki suddenly said to her. Few beads of tears escape from Shizuru's crimson eyes and she just hugged the blue-haired woman back. '_I don't care if she's drunk or not… I'm happy that Natsuki likes me too.'_ Shizuru said to her mind.

Shizuru realized that Natsuki was already asleep while hugging her. She just smiled and lay Natsuki at the couch. '_You look even cuter when you sleep Natsuki.' _Shizuru said to her mind. "I guess I need Mai's assistance on this cute situation."

Shizuru picked the phone beside the couch and dialed the bartender's number.

"Hello Mai? Can you come here because I'm kinda in a problem." Shizuru said sweetly.

Shizuru put the phone back as she heard Mai's answer. She just stared at the sleeping Natsuki with a smile on her face.

A few moments later, Mai entered the room. She was with a woman with black colored hair and golden eyes. Well actually the woman was clinging at her back with a huge smile at her face. Shizuru kneeled at the couch and turned around to look at Mai and covered her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing out loud. "Ara! Does Mai know that there's someone riding your back?" Shizuru chuckled. Mai just sighed while the woman at her back raised her hand and showed a wide smile.

"Hello! I'm Mikoto Minagi! I'm Mai's girlfriend" Mikoto said cheerfully while waving her hand that she rose.

Shizuru smiled at Mikoto and bowed her head to show respect. Mai on the other hand was getting tired in carrying and faced her hyper active girlfriend behind her.

"Mikoto if you don't stop moving and get off me I won't cook anymore ramen for you"

"but Maiiiiiiiii!!!!"

"That's final Mikoto"

Mikoto just sighed and jumped off her busty girlfriend's back but just clinged at her girlfriend's waist. Mai sighed, she knew that there's no way to removing her feline like girlfriend from clinging at any part of her that can be hold. But looking at how Mikoto was happy just to be near her made her smile anyways.

"So Shizuru, what's the problem that you're talking about? I hope it's not about Natsuki ditching you or something." Mai jested and looked at Shizuru by the couch.

"Well it IS about Natsuki, but she didn't ditch me. Not literally." Shizuru said playfully, pointing to the couch.

Mai gave Shizuru a questioning look and approached at Shizuru. She looked at where Shizuru was pointing and saw Natsuki hugging Shizuru's waist while sleeping. She examined Natsuki carefully and she saw something that's unusual from the blue-haired waitress, except the fact that she was hugging Shizuru's waist.

"Mai its Natsuki… but she's sleeping!" Mikoto pointed out cheerfully, letting go of Mai's waist and sat at the couch near Shizuru.

"Natsuki's… hugging you and Smiling? Hmmm…" Mai said confusingly.

"Yes, apparently she suddenly acts weird after walking to the table." Shizuru explained, crossing her left arm and put her right index finger over her lips.

Mai went to the table that Shizuru was talking about and looked at its contents. She saw a glass of juice and beside it was an empty glass with ice. She picked up the empty glass and smelled its contents and smiled.

"No wonder Natsuki's weird as you said. She's drunk again. I told you don't let her drink any liquor." Explained Mai before sitting with Shizuru and Mikoto.

Mikoto laid her head by Mai's laps, smiling and closed her eyes. Mai just smiled and scratched Mikoto's ears like a little kitten.

"Ara! Is that why she acted weird? Hmm… I guess I should make her drink more often, since its kinda fun." Shizuru said joyfully.

"haha is that right. Well as long as she didn't went on a rampage or anything its okay. So what did Natsuki do?" Mai asked, grinning with curiosity.

Shizuru blush and coughed a little before explaining to Mai everything. She placed the sleeping Natsuki to her lap and she told Mai how Natsuki was just standing and then acted so sweetly to her. Her voice expressed happiness as she told Mai everything. Mai just smiled while stroking Mikoto's briads.

"Wow, Natsuki sure is unpredictable. Right Mikoto?" Mai said with a smile. Mikoto just nodded in agreement with Mai's words as she snuggled closer to Mai's legs.

Shizuru traced her fingers over Natsuki's cheek and sighed. Mai noticed Shizuru's expression and tapped Shizuru at her shoulders.

"I'll tell you a secret okay?"

"What secret?"

"Whenever Natsuki's drunk, she often does what her heart's been keeping imprisoned. To put it straight, it's kinda like a truth syrum to Natsuki. Well it was surprisingly that she didn't go on a rampage like last time. Right Mikoto?"

Mikoto looked at Mai with a smile on her face. "Yeah, it was scary when Natsuki was mad." Mikoto said before cuddling again at Mai's lap.

Shizuru's heart was now beating fast. She couldn't believe what Mai told her. It was too good to be true for her.

"So does Mai think that Natsuki likes me?" Shizuru asked, hoping to have a confirmation.

"Well Natsuki should be the one who you should be asking. But her drunken state was the proof doesn't it?" Mai said.

Shizuru just smiled. She felt like she jumping from what she heard, but of course she shouldn't do that. '_Natsuki likes me… wait scratch that, she LOVES me'_ she thought happily as she unconsciously cupped her hand at Natsuki's cheeks and looked at the blue-haired girl with so much care.

Mai understood Shizuru's actions and tapped Mikoto on the head to tell her that they have to go back to the counter. Mikoto just yawned and rubbed her eyes before standing up. She pulled her busty girlfriend up and smiled. "Mai I'm hungry! Let's eat please?" Mikoto said with her cute feline face. "sure Mikoto, well Shizuru we have to go back now." Mai said, bowing her head to just smiled and accepted Mai's apology.

"Wait Mai, what am I suppose to do with Natsuki?" Shizuru asked while stroking Natsuki's head.

"Well since Natsuki can't possibly sleep here, why don't you take her to her house? I bet you already know where she lives. Mikoto, can you carry Natsuki to the taxi I'll call?" Mai said. Mikoto just nodded and approached the sleeping Natsuki. She excused herself from Shizuru and grabbed Natsuki's body and carried her.

Shizuru was amazed on how Mikoto was able to carry Natsuki so easily. Mai however was not too surprised fro she just smiled at how strong her girlfriend is.

"Well c'mon Shizuru let's go." Mai said cheerfully.

The three of them went outside the bar and called a taxi that took both Shizuru and Natsuki to Natsuki's apartment. Shizuru asked the taxi driver to carry Natsuki to her room, which the driver agreed since Shizuru was too beautiful to be turned down from her request.

After carrying the sleeping Natsuki to her room and the driver was paid with an extra tip, Shizuru made her way to the messy room of Natsuki. She sat beside Natsuki and stared at her with her caring crimson eyes. She gently held Natsuki's right hand and held it close to her right cheeks, feeling the warmness of her hand and remembering the softness of Natsuki's hug at the bar.

Natsuki shifted a little and a smile formed at her face. She cuddled closer to Shizuru's hand and mumbled Shizuru's name that made Shizuru blush.

"ara, I wonder what does my little wolf's dreaming about me? Fufufufu" Shizuru said as she slid her hand at her purse and took out a pen and paper to write a note.

"I'll be going now my Natsuki… thanks for a wonderful night." Shizuru whispered at Natsuki's ear, making the sleeping woman twitch. Shizuru just smiled and placed a kiss on Natsuki's forehead. She stood up and pinned the note at the table lamp and whispered a sweet goodnight before leaving the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8: enter Cleo and Tomoe

A/N: first off i want to say sorry if i had many typos.. its hard typing a story while watching Mai-hime at the same time.. i get Kuga and Kruger mix up.. ahehehe... well hope you guys like this.. 2 chapters up.. i hope to update again asap...

* * *

Chapter 8: Enter Cleo and Tomoe

The night at the bar was really the happiest memory of Shizuru for when she came back to her mansion she practically couldn't sleep. She remembered everything that happened at the room. How Natsuki pulled her down to her lap and kissed her. She touched her lips, blushing and smiling at the same time. She never did expect everything that happened, but she sure had a lot of fun.

The next day, Shizuru was at her office with a cup of steaming tea at her hand. She was wearing a white blouse with a black jacket and paired with a black slacks and shiny 2 inch sandals. She was still thinking of what happened at the bar ut just sighed and sipped her tea. '_I wish I could sleep with my Natsuki last night. If I didn't have any work today, I could've cooked breakfast for my Natsuki.´_ Shizuru thought, sighing from the thoughts of not being with Natsuki.

Her peace and quiet was interrupted by a loud slam of the door and a yell from a blond haired girl that;s being followed by a short red brown-haired woman with inverted eyeglassed that seems to be calming the blond.

"Bubuzuke! What's the meaning of not being at the meating yesterday!?" The blond yelled, slamming her hands at Shizuru's desk.

"Haruka, it's meeting." corrected the red brown haired woman calmly.

"That's what I said Yukino! Oi Bubuzuke! You were supposed to be here yesterday. But NO!! you had to leave it to me."

Shizuru just smiled and placed her cup at the table. She faced the two and asked them to sit down. Yukino sat down and pulled Haruka to sit beside her.

"Good morning to you too Armitage, Kikukawa. Would you like some tea?" Shizuru asked politely.

But Haruka stood up, raising her fist in rage but being stopped from anymore movement by Yukino.

"You're changing the topic bubuzuke!" Haruka yelled again.

Shizuru just smiled and again took the cup of tea and sipped a few before explaining what happened. Everything except what happened last night. Haruka just laughed at how Shizuru dumped another guy and how she fell asleep at a bar. Yukino was still trying to stop Haruka from teasing Shizuru. Shizuru was still ignoring Haruka's comments and just sipped her tea.

There was a knock on the door and the three women looked at who the visitor is. The girl has a green hair, wearing a violet colored blouse and mini skirt. She held a small box wrapped in a blue gift wrapper and smiled at Shizuru.

"ara! Good morning Tomoe." Shizuru said with a smile, making Tomoe blush.

"Good morning Miss Shizuru, I missed you yesterday. And uhm, I brought you a gift." Tomoe said, placing the box at Shizuru's table. Shizuru smiled again, thanking Tomoe for the gift. But she didn't even touch or opened the gift. She just looked at the clock that's indicating the time, 10:33am.

'_ara, I hope she didn't over slept'_ Shizuru thought, smiling a sweeter as she remembered her recent events.

Tomoe smiled as well, thinking that the reason why Shizuru was smiling because of the gift she gave her.

0-0-0

Natsuki woke up with a massive headache. She sat down at her bed and scratched the back of head.

"Damn! Did someone hit me in the head? I feel like it's going to split in half."

She stood up from bed and noticed the note by the lamp table and took it to the kitchen. She took out a cup of instant noodles from the cabinet and put hot water in it. She decided to read the letter while waiting for the noodles to be cooked.

_My Natsuki,_

_It was a nice date last night. I really enjoyed your company, though it might be much more fun if you didn't sleep on me. But I guess were even now ne? Oh and I must say, I liked the way you kissed me last night. It was sweet. Well I wanted to stay with you and watch you sleep but I have work to fix tomorrow. Good night my Natsuki. _

_Shizuru_

Natsuki almost dropped her instant noodles as soon as she read the word 'kiss'. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened that night. It took her a few minutes before opening her eyes and pacing around the kitchen, yelling how stupid she is.

"ARGH! Stupid!stupid!stupid! I should've noticed that it was wine and not juice! I bet I said something that.. ARGH!" She yelled, gripping her hair and trying to shake it.

She paced around the apartment before realizing that she was late for work at the gas station. She dashed to the shower and took a bath at an amazing speed. After the bath, she wore a white shirt with black pants and grabbed her keys to her Ducati. She made a sign of the cross to pray that nothing bad would happen and she rode her bike to the gas station.

When she arrived at the station, Nao has her arms crossed with her face in a frown. Natsuki knew that Nao will be mad at her for being late, so she readied her ear for the yelling she will receive from her red haired co-worker.

"WHY-ARE-YOU-LATE-MUTT!!!" Nao yelled, putting much tension on the 'mutt' word.

Natsuki just laughed as she apologized to Nao. Nao just sighed and waved her hand, telling Natsuki to change to her jumpsuit and be ready for work. Natsuki just said yes and yawned as she made her way to the locker to change. She looked at the wall clock to see it was 11:30am. '_Wow, almost lunch already? Hmm good thing I packed many sandwich today'_ Natsuki thought happily, as she thought of her mayo filled sandwich replacing the memories of last night.

0-0-0

Tomoe already left Shizuru's office after telling Shizuru how beautiful she is or how many would die just for her. Haruka forced herself to not laughing at how Tomoe adored Shizuru, but when Tomoe left she burst out in laughter.

"I tell you bubuzuke, that Tomoe girl has the biggest plush on you" Haruka said laughing loudly and slamming her hand to the chair.

"Its crush Haruka." Yukino corrected, trying to stop Haruka from laughing.

Shizuru just sipped her tea and smiled at Haruka and Yukino. "Ara, if what Armitage is saying true it seems I can't return Tomoe's feelings for me." Shizuru said calmly.

"tch! I get bad peelings about that Tomoe girl." Haruka said, crossing her arms and furrowed her brows.

"Feelings Haruka not peelings. but Haruka's right Shizuru. Tomoe's kind of strange, especially if she knows that someone's having a slight crush on you." Yukino said, adjusting her glasses.

But Shizuru still wasn't paying attention to any of them just stood up as soon as the clock indicated 12:00pm. She smiled and pushed her chair back so that she can stand up properly. She fixed her hair and things to her purse, not even looking at Haruka or Yukino.

"kannin na Haruka, but if father looks for me tell him I'm taking my lunch break somewhere. Ookini." Shizuru said hastily as she walked fast (or run) outside.

"That girl changed, right Haruka?"

"hmp! The person that's she's talking about should not be another user or I'm the one who will kill her!"

0-0-0

Nao and the others were getting bored since a few customers came to the gas station. Sergay and Takeda were playing darts, Nao was just hitting a tire with a wrench and Natsuki was drooling over her sandwhich. Nao noticed Natsuki's 'symptoms' on mayo addiction.

"Hey mutt! Do you think it would hurt if I hit you with my wrench? You look stupid, staring at your lunch and drooling." Nao said, trying toget her boredom out by teasing Natsuki.

But it seems Nao's teases didn't affect Natsuki. For the blue haired woman was in her own world, thinking of how she would enjoy her mayo sandwich.

Nao just gave up. She knew if Natsuki's lunch was mayo sandwich or anything with mayo she can't be interrupted. She just went back into hitting the tire with the wrench.

Meanwhile, the two guys are enjoying their time playing with darts when Sergay missed his turn. He was shocked as he saw a car getting near the station. "Sergay? Why the heck did you miss that shot?" Takeda said with a puzzled look. Sergay was getting pale as the car that's he's looking at came to a clear view.

"NAO! Get Natsuki out of here now!" Sergay yelled.

Nao just looked at Sergay and suddenly stood up as she too saw the car that was approaching them. She ran towards Natsuki and pulled her up that made Natsuki drop her food.

"What's your problem spider!? I was supposed to eat that you know." Natsuki said in an angry tone. But Nao inserted her hands at Natsuki's pockets, looking for her keys to the Ducati. A few seconds of feling for the keys, she took it out and shoved it at Natsuki's chest. She was starting to sweat; fear was imprinted at her face as she looks at the confused Natsuki.

"Natsuki, you have the days off. Go!" Nao said, pushing Natsuki to her Ducati and putting the helmet at Natsuki's head.

"What!? Where am I supposed to go Nao?" Natsuki asked, mounting her bike.

"Anywhere! Just go!" Nao yelled.

Natsuki was very confused but followed what Nao said and drove off. As soon as Natsuki drove off, a Subaru Impreza made its way to the gas station. The door of the car opened and a woman with brown wavy hair, weaing a black skirt andwhite sleeve-less shirt stepped out. She took off her black shades and looked around the station.

"Where is she Nao?" said the woman in a flirty voice.

Nao cringe as soon as she heard the woman's voice but just smirk. She crossed her arms and glared at the girl. "My, my, look at what the rich drop in. sorry Cleo, but Natsuki's not here." Nao said coldly.

But Cleo just ignored Nao and strolled around the station, trying to look for Natsuki, thinking that the wolf was just hiding. Her hunt came to a stop when she heard Takeda welcome a customer.

A Ferrari Enzo had parked near the station's garage and a woman with honey colored hair and black shades covering her eyes got out from the car. She was carrying a small picnic basket and placed it at the hood of her car. Nao recognized the customer just smirk and approached the woman.

"Hello ma'am, hmm I see you're back. I'm Nao Zhang, but call me Nao." Nao said.

"ara, nice to meet you Nao. I'm Shizuru Viola." Shizuru said politely. She removed her shades to reveal a pair of crimson eyes. "Well I was hoping to offer my Natsuki lunch today, but it seems I can't see her." Shizuru added while looking around for Natsuki.

Cleo heard Shizuru said Natsuki's name, making her approach the brunette. She sneered as she looked at Shizuru.

"Hey Nao, who's that bitch?" Cleo said with a bitchy attitude.

Shizuru's brows twitch as she heard the other woman refer to her as 'bitch'. But she remains her composure and smile at the rude Cleo.

"I beg your pardon, but it's not nice to call someone you don't even know a bitch." Shizuru's cold voice sent shivers to Cleo's spine. But Cleo didn't let Shizuru overpower her so she stood her ground and grinned.

Nao noticed the tension between the two women and just smiled. '_Maybe this Shizuru can put a stop on Cleo. Mai you owe me for this'_ Nao said, laughing in her mind wickedly.

"Well Cleo, this is Shizuru Viola. She's… hmm how we can say this… She's the mutt's lover so you should just back off. And Shizuru this bitchy woman is Cleo Ranfer."

Sergay and Takeda heard Nao and they watched the three women from a distance. "I bet you 1000yen that Nao will stand up for Natsuki." Takeda said, taking out a 1000yen bill. "You're on Takeda!" Sergay replied, turning his sight back at the three women.

Shizuru was stunned at how Nao introduced her to the rude woman in front of her. she crossed her arms and cocked her head, smiling in amazement at how things are happening.

"Ara Nao, shouldn't you ask my Natsuki first about that statement? Shizuru asked cheerfully.

Nao just smirk at Shizuru. "Don't be shy Shizuru, why don't you just admit it." Nao said, winking at Shizuru. She looked at the annoyed face of Cleo and she smiled devilishly. "So Cleo, stop following her mutt okay? It's your fault anyway, since you ruined Natsuki's life." Nao said in an insulting tone of voice.

But Cleo just simpers and creased her brows. She flipped her bangs and faced Nao and Shizuru. She examined Shizuru from head to toe and again grinned. "Ha! Nao you and I should know that Natsuki won't be all puppy at that woman." Cleo said in a fierce tone of voice, giving Shizuru a fixed stare.

Shizuru was now getting annoyed at Cleo, her delicate hands was now becoming a full fist. She was going to reply at Cleo when Nao stood in front of her and spoke.

"You really are stupid aren't you Cleo? After what you did to Natsuki a year ago, you think we can let you waltz back here and flirt? You're not the only one who can make Natsuki feel special.." Nao roared at Cleo. She was now very much annoyed at Cleo's bitchy retorts and insults at Shizuru. "Natsuki's not here so just leave and don't come back." Nao added, glaring at Cleo. Cleo just smirked and decided to let Nao have her way and left the station.

Shizuru was now getting baffled by the sudden events that happened. She was just going to bring Natsuki lunch but a whole hell of event came to her way. She was getting curious at what Nao told Cleo. What did Cleo do to her Natsuki. Those words swirl around her mind. Her thinking went to a stop when Nao faced her.

"Sorry about that, ya' know for telling her that you were Natsuki's girl. She pisses me off." Nao said calmly at the confused Shizuru.

"Oh it's okay. But who was that girl?"

Nao just sighed and noticed the picnic basket at the Ferari's hood. "Well if that's for Natsuki, I hope you have a lot of mayonnaise there. She's a sucker for mayonnaise." Nao said, avoiding Shizuru's question.

"Thanks for the info Nao, but you're avoiding my question." Shizuru said staring at Nao hoping for answers.

Nao sighed again and told Shizuru to ask Mai, since it was Mai who know more about Natsuki than anyone. And she added that she was in no place to tell about Natsuki's life.

Shizuru, still smiling just thanked Nao and went to her car. She gave the picnic basket to Sergay and told them to eat it. She rode her Ferari Enzo and drove away.

"That was nice of you Nao." Sergay said calmly, patting Nao's shoulders.

Nao smirked and faced the two men. "tch! I may insult that mutt but she's still my friend. I just hope that Shizuru won't do the same thing that Cleo did to Natsuki." Nao replied confidently.

Meanwhile, Natsuki was on her way to a coffee shop when she saw a car parked by the highway with two men looking at the engine. She stopped in front of the car and looked at what's wrong.

The car's hood was open and smoke was coming out from the radiator. She took off her helmet and dismounted her bike to approach the car. "Is there a problem?" she asked at the guy who looked live the driver of the car.

The driver explained to Natsuki that their engine overheated and that they already called for a mechanic. But the problem was his master was supposed to have lunch can't get a taxi. Natsuki just looked at the other man by the car's front door.

The man has brown hair that's brushed back and a pair of crimson eyes. 'Wow, his eyes looks like Shizuru's eyes.' She thought, staring at the man's eyes.

"I can give him a ride if he wants to, I'm on my way to a coffee shop myself." Natsuki suddenly said, making the two men look at her.

The driver talked to his boss and his boss agreed to Natsuki's offer. He approached Natsuki and smiled at her to show that he's grateful at Natsuki's offer. Natsuki just smiled back and gave the man her extra helmet and both of them rode the Ducati.

Natsuki stopped at a coffee shop and both of them entered the coffee shop. They sat by the table near the window, since the man insisted that they took their lunch together and that he would like to repay Natsuki's kindness. They ordered coffee and ice tea with a side of cake from the waiter. There was a long pause of silence until the waiter was back to give them their orders.

"So what's your name young lady?" the man said politely.

"Natsuki…"

"Nice name, kinda familiar though. I'm Ferid but call me pops okay?"

Natsuki looked at Ferid with a confound look. The man she just met wanted her to call him 'pops'. It was weird for Natsuki since the guy was still a stranger to her.

"I guess you're thinking why would I want you to call me pops huh?" Ferid asked, sipping coffee.

Natsuki nodded, she can't even let words come out from her throat since the man was very surprising to even guess what she was thinking. The man just laughed a little before drinking more coffee.

"It's in your eyes, you seemed like an orphan. I know since I was an orphan as well."

"But you look rich"

"I worked hard hahaha. And I had help from my wife." Ferid laughed.

"That's nice… you look young for someone who's already married."

"hahaha that's nice of you Natsuki, I'll take that as a compliment. Well I'm proud to say I'm too young for my age, since I have a 22 year old daughter now."

Natsuki just looked at Ferid, wondering how that man can talk so carefree. She just sighed and smiled a little.

"You're nice…" Natsuki said softly, looking outside the window.

"Well nice people are often come close to other nice people." Ferid replied, eyeing Natsuki with his crimson eyes.

"I'm… not that nice…." Natsuki said coldly, stirring her iced tea with the straw.

"Mind if you can tell me?"

"Long story…"

"I have time young lady."

Natsuki looked at Ferid and sighed. She wondered why she answers all of Ferid's questions even though they just met. Again she looked outside the window and decided to tell Ferid her story.

"Fine…"


	9. Chapter 9: truth be told

Chapter 9: truth be told

Shizuru made her way back to her office. She was greeted by Tomoe and gave her a folder which contains the company's fund reports. Tomoe blushed when Shizuru smiled at her and when she felt Shizuru's hand touch hers as the brunette was getting the folder from her.

"Tomoe can you get me the address of a person named Mai Tokiha? It's urgent." Shizuru said, smiling at her secretary.

"Yes Miss Shizuru. Oh and Sir Viola dropped by a while ago, he said he was going to take his lunch outside." Tomoe said, blushing at the sight of Shizuru's smile.

"Ookini Tomoe, I'll just be in my office now." Shizuru said, oping the door of her office and went inside.

'_Miss Shizuru's really beautiful! I wish I could go to her and tell her how much I love her.'_ tomoe said in her mind, blusing madly at the thought of Shizuru.

Shizuru sat at her chair and leaned back at the spindle. She closed her crimson eyes and tried to think about what Nao said to her. She was still confused at all that happened. Natsuki was still a big mystery to her. Unlike her past relationships, Natsuki was the most different one. Natsuki was Cold, Mysterious and full of pride, the very opposites of all her past relationships.

"I guess this is no game for me anymore… a visit to Mai would clear things up." Shizuru whispered softly, looking at the window of her office.

A few minutes later Tomoe knocked at her office and entered. She gave Shizuru a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"This is Mai Tokiha's address Miss Shizuru, just like you asked me to find." Tomeo said, smiling sweetly at Shizuru.

Shizuru took the paper from Tomoe and examined it a few seconds. After thorough examining, Shizuru stood up and grabbed the keys of her car.

"Tomoe if anyone looks for me, tell them I went home for I don't feel well." Shizuru said hurriedly.

"b-but Miss Shizuru if you don't feel well you should just rest here." Tomoe said , trying to stop Shizuru from leaving.

"Please Tomoe, this is urgent. I need to know something about my Natsuki."Shizuru said in a strong tone of voice but still a smile was covering her irritation to her secretary.

Tomoe got a hint of what Shizuru was saying. She winces a little when she heard her boss say a name with sweetness. She just moved aside silently, letting Shizuru pass her and went out of the office.

She was left alone in Shizuru's office. She was clutching her fist as she remembers how Shizuru emphasize a name with possessive manner. '_Whoever you are Natsuki, I won't let you have my Shizuru.'_

Shizuru made her way to her Ferari and drove fast to the address that was indicated at the paper that Tomoe gave her. She hopes that Mai could answer all the questions that filled her mind. She won't let anyone stop her from knowing the truth about her Natsuki.

After a few minutes of driving, she finally came into a stop on a big house. She practically slammed the door of her car open and jumped off. She walked hastily at the walkway towards the house and pushed the door bell.

Shizuru heard footsteps and some rambling of two persons from the other side of the door. The door was opened by a orange haired woman with a feline like woman behind her back.

"Ara, I hope I wasn't interrupting you or Mikoto." Shizuru said cheerfully.

Mai blinked a few times, focusing her sight at the brunette that was at her doorstep. "Shi-Shizuru? Why are you here? Not that I don't want you here or anything." Mai said confusingly. Mikoto just raised her hand again and waved at Shizuru.

"I guess I was interrupting something, maybe I should go now." Shizuru said, trying to put a sad act on Mai.

Well Shizuru is a dreat actor, considering that Mai fell for her act. She was lead to the living room and was given a cup of tea. Mikoto jumped off from Mai's back and began to cuddle at Mai's lap like a kitten. Mai just chuckled and stroke Mikoto's hair before facing Shizuru.

"So what brings you here?" Mai said, staring at the brunette in front of her before drinking some tea herself.

"Who's Cleo Ranfer?" Shizuru asked sharply, making Mai blurt some tea from her mouth and Mikoto sitting up and looking quite irritated.

"h-how did you know that name Shizuru?" Mai asked, wiping some liquid off her lips.

"I saw her when I visited the gas station that Natsuki works at. She and Nao are arguing and I was suddenly involved. Nao said that I should ask you."

Mai just sighed and pulled Mikoto back to her lap. Making the dark haired woman smile and just giggled at how Mikoto acted and looked at Shizuru. She saw how Shizuru's eyes show sadness and concern.

"Well I guess I should tell you, but please don't think Ill or even pity Natsuki. She hates it when she's being pitied."

Shizuru just nodded and smiled at Mai, giving Mai a hint that she wouldn't dare pity Natsuki.

"It was a year ago, Natsuki and I met Cleo at my bar. She was a flirting bitch if you ask me, but Natsuki fell for her. I swear Shizuru, you have my vote if you two would be compared. Anyway, I didn't know why on earth Natsuki did even think of falling in love with that Cleo, but it was the biggest mistake on her life. Natsuki was too stupid to realize that Cleo was just using her to make Cleo's boyfriend jealous. She did everything for Natsuki like buying her stuff, cooking for her and even taking advantage of her when she's drunk."

Shizuru felt like thousands of needles poked her heart but she still listen to Mai's story.

"Natsuki was very happy at Cleo's company, so happy that she didn't notice the truth. Well neither I nor Nao noticed it either until Mikoto here found Cleo kissing someone else. We asked Mikoto if what she saw was accurate and she was sure about it. I told Natsuki about what Mikoto saw and she didn't believe me. She just told me that it was just Mikoto's hallucination since she thought Mikoto was just starving." Mikoto looked at Mai and pouted. "I wasn't hallucinating Mai." Mikoto said. Mai just smiled and continued her story.

"Natsuki didn't know that Cleo's boyfriend was planning to set her up and Cleo was part of it. Since Natsuki was 'stealing' Cleo from him as he said. Well as my sources told me, Cleo gave Natsuki a silver necklace with a wolf pendant, which made Natsuki very happy. She took the necklace and wore it, not knowing that it was already the start of Cleo's plan." Mai stop so drink some tea.

Shizuru's stomach churned. She fears that the reason why Nao was angry at Cleo lies at the words that Mai will tell her next. That what Mai would tell her could reveal some truth on her Natsuki's coldness.

"Cleo's boyfriend called the police and said that someone robbed him of his silver necklace with a wolf pendant. He pointed that it was Natsuki who robbed him and Natsuki was apprehended by the police. Natsuki told them that Cleo gave it to her but Cleo just denied it. She was going to be put in jail, good thing Nao, Mikoto and me were there to defend her. She was let off by the police by paying a fine and having a restriction order for one year. Cleo did talk to Natsuki about those events; she confessed to Natsuki that she just used her and that she would never love someone who's very poor. Because of that Natsuki distance herself from everyone. Hating rich people for playing with her emotions just because they think she was poor. It took us months to make Natsuki even talk to us. We gave her some advices on how to go on with her life. Both Nao and me promised not to let that Cleo get near Natsuki to protect her."

Shizuru was in a state of shock. She was speechless and motionless by Mai's story. She never knew that Natsuki had such trials. If she had met Natsuki a year earlier, she could've prevented all of those. Her daze was cut off by Mikoto's ramblings on how hungry she was. She regained her composure and sipped her tea before looking at Mai seriously.

"Mai do you trust me?" Shizuru suddenly ask. Both Mai and Mikoto looked at Shizuru's serious face.

"Yes Shizuru, why'd you ask such a silly question?" Mai replied, scratching Mikoto's ear.

"I'm in love with Natsuki and I won't let anyone hurt her. Please trust me that I won't hurt Natsuki." Shizuru said firmly with a glint of seriousness at her crimson eyes.

Mikoto looked at Shizuru and sat beside Mai. She was smiling cheerfully and tugging Mai's sleeves. "Mai, Mai, Mai! Shizuru's pretty serious. I bet we can trust her Mai. And I bet she's the one that Natsuki was talking about when she called you yesterday." Mikoto said. Mai closed her eyes and remembered that Natsuki did call her yesterday morning saying that a certain girl caught her attention.

Shizuru smiled at what Mikoto said. She was obviously having their vote as Natsuki's lover. She sighed in relief when Mai told her that she trusts that she would take good care of Natsuki. She was determined to get Natsuki now. Her heart's set on capturing the lone wolf and she won't let anyone, especially Cleo to get her.

Back to Natsuki, she told Ferid about her past. She expected a big disgust from the man but to her surprised Ferid was just looking at her with his caring eyes.

"Pathetic huh? A woman like me ends up in those hardships." Natsuki said coldly, looking down at the table.

"It seems you've been through a lot Natsuki, but I must say I admire your courage Natsuki. You endured all of those problems at such a young age." Ferid said calmly, placing his elbow at the table and leaning his head at his knuckles.

"I guess…"

"Well it seems that this new girl that you spoke of gave a big impact to you. Considering how you managed to show a smile when you told me how you met her." Ferid just smiled as the cobalt haired woman in front of him suddenly blush

"o-oi! I didn't smile… did I?" Natsuki asked shyly. She never realized that she was smiling on how she told Ferid about Shizuru. Well not exactly telling Ferid Shizuru's name. She just told the man that a certain brunette caught her attention from the midst of her rehabilitation.

Ferid just laughed again at how Natsuki reacted on his comment. "Yes, and you have that 'oh I'm in love' smile on your face when you told me about the girl you met in the VIP room bar." Feried teased, making Natsuki blush.

Natsuki frowned at how Ferid tease her. She was starting to think that Ferid was related to the brunette considering the fact that the two of them were the same. They both liked to tease her. She just smiled a little, she felt very comfortable with Ferid. She felt like she was talking to her dad.

"You know mister Ferid…"

"Natsuki call me pops" Ferid suddenly said cheerfully.

Natsuki slightly blushed.

"uhmm 'pops'… do you think… I have the right to love someone rich? " Natsuki asked directly.

"Sure you have the right. Natsuki as long as you truly love that person and that person loves you back, it doesn't matter if you're rich or not. You're nice, strong and hardworking. Whoever that girl is I bet she's very lucky. Ferid said cooly, staring at Natsuki with delight.

Natsuki was just smiling. For once, someone that's not her friend actually believed in her. Ferid was acting like a father to her, something that she misses the most. Her touchy, drama thoughts were cut off when Ferid burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny pops?" Natsuki asked confusingly.

Ferid stopped laughing and regained his strong composure. He sipped the last drop of coffee from his cup and looked at the confused Natsuki.

"Well I just had the funniest thought. It crossed my mind that if you were to date my daughter I would be the happiest dad alive." Ferid jested, patting Natsuki on her shoulder who is stunned at what he said.

Natsuki just laughed with Ferid. She knew that the older guy was just joking about what he said and she just laughed.

Ferid then looked at his watch and he bid goodbye to Natsuki. He told her that his wife would kill him if he would be late to go home. Natsuki smiled and offered to take Ferid home. But Ferid just messed Natsuki's hair and told her that it was too much of a burden if she were to take him home. Natsuki sighed and nodded as both of them stood up and exited the shop.

"It was nice meeting you Natsuki. Oh and if you're not busy next week I would be honored if you could attend my birthday, well along with my company's anniversary that is. Oh and you can meet my daughter at that time." Ferid said.

"tch you sure do know how to take things lightly huh pops? But maybe I could consider it." Natsuki joked, mounting her bike.

Ferid laughed at Natsuki's comment and waved at her before getting in to his car. He stuck his head out of the car window and told Natsuki the time and place of the said event before leaving Natsuki.

Natsuki just smirked and put on his helmet. '_Pops huh…'_ Natsuki thought before revving his bike and drove fast to her apartment.


	10. Chapter 10: chance

Chapter 10: chance

Natsuki drove back to her apartment and went straight to her bed. She took off her leathers and grabbed the towel that's hanging by the chair beside her bed and went to the shower. She turned the water on and soaked herself to the cold water. Her day was so weird. First she woke up to find out that she kissed Shizuru, second Nao suddenly told her to have a day off, and lastly a weird man wants her to call him 'pops'. She remembered what Ferid told her. She questions herself if she was really smiling when she told him about Shizuru or if she can really love someone like Shizuru.

"Do you think I have a chance pops…" she whispered, feeling the cold water to her face.

She continued her shower, pondering about Shizuru. After the cold shower, she wrapped herself with the towel and went out of the bathroom. She walked towards her bedroom but stopped as she saw a small calendar lying at the floor. She bent down and picked the calendar. She examined the calendar and a small smile formed to her face.

"Maybe it's time for me to try again… what more can I lose now?" she chuckled, throwing the calendar to the floor again and went her way to the bedroom.

0-0-0

Shizuru got home after the long chat with Mai and Mikoto. She ignored all the greetings that their maids and butlers gave her and just went straight to her room. She was tired; her mind was full of thoughts about Natsuki. She flopped down to her queen-size bed and looked at her ceiling. She raised her right hand and placed it atop of her forehead and let out a heavy sigh.

"Natsuki… I promise… I'll protect you…" Shizuru said before falling to a deep slumber.

0-0-0

That night at HiME bar, Natsuki was secretly looking for Shizuru. She served as many customers as she can so that she can get a glimpse of the entrance door or the second floor. She even volunteered to serve some orders that Chie or Aoi was supposed to serve just to wander around the whole bar.

Mai noticed the odd behavior of Natsuki. She kept an eye on Natsuki like a little hawk, observing her actions around the bar like she's waiting for someone. That observation made a clear thought to her. She just smiled and waited for Natsuki to chat with her.

Natsuki laid her head at the bar counter and looked at her busty friend, drying one of the mugs that had been washed. She watched Mai clean the mug for seconds until Mai suddenly spoke.

"Oh! hello Shizuru! So what brings you here?" Mai said cheerfully.

Natsuki raised her head and looked around, but there were no Shizuru. She heard laughter from Mai and she just looked at her friend with an annoyed glare.

"Sorry Natsuki, it's just you're too obvious in your weird actions." Mai said, trying not to laugh again.

"tch! What do you mean Mai? Im not acting weird Mai." Natsuki defended, crossing her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Mai giggled and took out a card from her pocket and placed it in the counter in front of Natsuki. Natsuki looked at the card and took it. She was trying to look at the writings but the dim light of the bar made it a little impossible to read. She glances up at Mai with a questioning look.

"Look, you don't have to hide it from me. I know you're looking for Shizuru and that card can help you okay. The only problem is that card doesn't contain any contact number. Since you have a day off for 2 days I suggest that you should take action." Mai explained while wiping the water drops on the counter.

"Action in what? Is there something I should know about Mai?" Natsuki asked, placing the card to her back pocket.

Mai just sighed and look at Natsuki with care and concern. She stopped wiping the counter and threw the rag at the side. "Just be careful okay? Since it's been a year now, I don't want you to go winding up in a different path again." Mai just placed her hand at Natsuki's shoulder before going to the other side of the counter to get the order of a customer leaving a curious Natsuki.

"And what's that suppose to mean!?" Natsuki yelled but was ignored by Mai.

The Night was very fast for Natsuki. After closing the bar and driving back o her apartment, she looked at the card that Mai gave her. She examined the white card and her both eyes widen as she read the card.

_VIOLA GROUP OF COMPANIES_

_MAINBRANCH_

_SHIZURU VIOLA_

"What the fuck!? Does Mai think I'm stupid enough to go to Shizuru's office just to ask her out!?" Natsuki blurted out, throwing the card to the table. She changed into her pj's and went to sleep.

0-0-0

8:00AM

Loud revving of the Ducati's engine echoed the streets, as the Blue haired woman drove her way to a large building at the center of the city. She evaded all of the vehicles in such an ease and got through all of the tight traffic that blocked her way.

'_I guess my heart didn't listen to my stupid brain again…'_ she thought.

She made her way to the parking lot of the large building and parked her Ducati. She removed her helmet and fixed her hair. She took a deep breath and went inside the building lobby.

She was surprised by a large yellow colored lobby. Paintings, expensive jars and furniture were decorated all over the place. She approached the information counter and asked for Shizuru's office. The clerk gave Natsuki a flirty smiled and told Natsuki that Shizuru's office was on the second to the last floor of the building. Natsuki thanked the clerk and went her way to the elevator. She pushed thebutton that lead to Shizuru's office floor and she waited.

She looked around the elevator and saw that there were 4 of the inside. 3 women and a man who looks like staffs of the office were inside the elevator with her. She just smiled at all of them and looked back at the elevator door, not noticing that her smile made the 4 person with her blush.

After a few seconds of waiting she got off the elevator as soon as the door opened to the floor she was going. She walked out the elevator only to see a pale woman by the chair just beside the elevator.

'_Is she feeling well?_ She thought as she approached the pale looking woman.

The woman has a pale brown hair that's covering half of her face, sweat was formed at the woman's pale cheeks, and trembling a little. She tapped the woman by the shoulders and it startled the woman.

"o-oh s-sorry… but are you alright ma'am?" Natsuki asked politely and worriedly.

The woman looked at her and smiled weakly. She brushed her hair away from her face revealing her brown eyes. "ara, who might you be little lady?" the woman said softly.

When Natsuki heard the woman's voice and felt the woman's stare at her, she felt weak in the knees. She stared at the woman for a few seconds and shook her head.

"I think you need something to drink ma'am. Please wait for me." Natsuki said, leaving the woman.

A few minutes later Natsuki came back with a bottle of water and a wet handkerchief. She gave the water to the woman and tilted the woman's head. She wiped the woman's forehead with the wet handkerchief that made the woman sigh in relief.

"There, I think you should be okay now ma'am. Just drink some water so that you won't be dehydrated again. I'm sorry if I may leave you now ma'am, I'm kinda looking for someone." Natsuki said sadly and left the woman.

"Ara, that young lady sure is nice." The woman said, smiling as she trailed her sight at Natsuki before disappearing at the right side corner of the corridor.

A man wearing a black suit approaches the woman and bowed before her. "I'm very sorry Ma'am, but the meeting's almost done and sir Viola's been worried about your sudden disappearance." Said the man firmly and politely.

"Ara, I wonder if Ferid misses me already." The woman said. She stood up and walked towards the left side corner of the corridor, accompanied by the black suited man.


	11. Chapter 11:stupid hindrance!

A/N:first i want to say sorry to all of you cause i might update a little longer after this chapter. since i have to stay at my big sis' house for 2 days. and her house doesn't have internet connection. anyway i promise to update this as soon as im back home. hope you guys would enjoy this.

thanks to all that reviewed my stories ^-^ because of your reviews i'm getting pumped up to write more ^-^

* * *

Chapter 11: stupid hindrance!

Natsuki arrived at a large door with a plaque nailed to the side. She looked at the plaque that read ', VICE PRESIDENT'. She smacked her head after reading the plaque. She was surprised that the person she's going to ask for a date is the vice-president of the company.

'_Okay now I think I need to leave. How the heck can I ask her for a date if she's a vice president!?'_

She was going to turn around when her body didn't respond to her will. No matter how hard she tried, her body won't listen. So she gave up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and she was greeted by a woman with green hair carrying a clip board and a broad smile on her face. But as soon as the woman saw Natsuki, her smile turned into frown. Natsuki suddenly got nervous and bowed before the woman.

"Can I help you?" said the green haired woman in a cold tone of voice.

"u-uhm.. Can I speak to Shizu-I mean Miss Viola?" Natsuki stuttered.

The woman eyed Natsuki, scrutinizing her from head to foot. She raised the clipboard and looked at it carefully and traced a pen at the clipboard.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman said coldly.

"You see, I didn't get a chance to have a formal appointment with Miss Viola. But she does know that I'll be here." Natsuki lied. She felt the cold stares that the woman was giving her and it was irritating her. But she remained calm so that she won't get into trouble and be kicked out of the premises.

The woman gave Natsuki icy glares; she knew that Natsuki was just lying and she thought that Natsuki was another stalker of her boss. '_This woman is definitely one of Miss Shizuru's fans. I, Tomoe, mustn't let anyone touch my dear Shizuru.'_

"I'm sorry. But Miss Shizuru clearky told me that she can't be seen by anyone unless they have an appointment." Tomoe said coldly, trying to shoo Natsuki away.

But Natsuki insisted that she need to talk with Shizuru a. She was already there, she has the courage to ask someone out, but the woman in front of her was a hindrance. She can't quit now since she even woke up early in the morning of her day off just to ask the brunette for a date.

"Look here lady, just please tell Shizuru that I'm here, I bet she'll understand." Natsuki said in an irritated voice.

"No means no. and it would be much better if you won't call Miss Shizuru by her first name. Leave now or I'll call the guards." Tomoe answered back in a harsh tone of voice. She was infuriated at how Natsuki call her boss by her first name in a carefree way. Even she, Shizuru's secretary, can't call her that way. Now this leather-wearing woman suddenly comes and call her boss by its first name was over the line for her.

"tch! Just tell Shizuru that Nats-ACK!"

Natsuki suddenly fell down, face first, to the floor when someone suddenly jumped at her from behind, making Tomoe stunned at the sudde incident. Natsuki rolled around and pinned the person to the ground only to find two crimson orbs staring at her with a wide smile.

"I-idiot! I could've hurt you Shizuru!" Natsuki growled at the brunette below her.

"Ara but I know you won't hurt me at all. So what brings my Natsuki here? Are you here to visit me or" eyeing at their position. "Is my Natsuki going to rape me here at the corridor of my office?" Shizuru teased, making the cobalt haired woman atop of her to blush and pulled Shizuru to stand up with her.

Tomoe was very surprised and confused at the incident. She just coughed to get the two woman's attention. "Miss Shizuru, this woman here insisted on meeting you. You said yourself that you shall not have anyone bothering you unless they have an appointment." Tomoe Said, giving Natsuki icy glares again.

Shizuru just smiled and grabbed Natsuki's hand. "Tomoe, this person here have all of the right to see me whether she has an appointment or not." Shizuru said cheerfully, making both Tomoe and Natsuki shocked.

"She does!?" "I have!?" both Tomoe and Natsuki said in unison.

Shizuru just nodded and smiled again. "Why yes my Natsuki, well since you're my girlfriend anyway. So you have all the right to see me any time you want"

"WHAT!?" again both Tomoe and Natsuki said in unison.

"H-how, w-when did I become your girlfriend?" Natsuki stuttered, blushing from the sudden declaration of Shizuru.

Shizuru just smiled and put her left index finger over her lips. "That other night, you know when you kissed me my Nat-su-ki." Shizuru purred.

Natsuki was now beet red. Shizuru was teasing her again and to put things worse she felt the icy glares of Tomoe. She tried to think of an excuse about that kiss when Shizuru grabbed her arm and pulled her to the office. And Tomoe just followed the two of them, still glaring at Natsuki.

Inside the office, Shizuru sat down at the white colored couch by the left side of her office and pulled Natsuki to sit beside her while Tomoe was at the chair at the opposite side of the couch.

"So what does my Natsuki want with me today? I bet you missed me since I didn't come last night." Shizuru teased, hugging Natsuki's arm in between her chest.

Natsuki blushed at how Shizuru teased her. She could feel the brunette's chest at her arm and it was giving her naughty thoughts. She just shook her head to remove the naughty things that's ramming in her mind and took a deep breath and closed her eyes to avoid eye contact with Shizuru.

"iwaswonderingifyoucouldgooutwithmeonadatetoday" Natsuki said rapidly.

"kanin na Natsuki, but could you make your words clearer?"

Natsuki sighed and looked at her side. She didn't want any eye contact from Shizuru for she knew that if she looks at Shizuru's crimson eyes, she'll feel weak and she'll definitely blush. She took another deep breath and a small blush crept into her face.

"I was wondering if you could go out with me on a date today." Natsuki said softly and nervously. She was starting to sweat as she felt a rise of temperature in the room.

Shizuru's masked smile was replaced by a real smile. She couldn't believe that Natsuki went to her office just to ask her out. Thought many of her past did the same, she just rejected them. But when Natsuki asked her, her heart simply jumped for joy.

Shizuru was about to give her answer when Tomoe just coughed out loud. She glared at Natsuki and tapped her clipboard.

"I believe Miss Shizuru can't go out with you. Since Miss Shizuru's schedule's very busy right now. And I wouldn't let you to disturb her; she's a very important person you know." Tomoe said coldly. She knew that Shizuru was going to say yes and it was her duty (as well as her jealousy) to stop her from leaving.

Natsuki felt her heart break as she heard from Tomoe that Shizuru was busy. '_I thought so, tch! She's the vice president anyway so it's not very surprising that she's busy. It was stupid enough for me to even think that Shizuru would go out with me.'_ She thought sadly. "o-oh is that so? I guess I can't interrupt you in your work Shizuru." Natsuki said sadly.

"Mou Tomoe Ikezu!" Shizuru pouted. She let go of Natsuki's arm and crossing her arms. "But I want to be with my Natsuki. Can you just cancel all of my meetings?" Shizuru pleaded to her Secretary, even using her puppy dog pout.

As much as Tomoe liked the fact that Shizuru was pleading to her, she was determined not to let her boss go out with someone. She just shook her head and pointed out that Shizuru has an important meeting about a merger project with another company.

"But I want to go out with my Natsuki. Please Tomoe cancel everything for me." Shizuru pleaded, she was now putting on her sad act but it seems Tomoe wasn't being affected.

Natsuki just sighed and smiled. She patted Shizuru at the head and tried to make the brunette to smile. She really did hate it if Shizuru was sad.

"Shizuru its okay don't worry. Maybe next time we can go out. Your secretatry's pretty serious about your schedule." Natsuki said softly.

"mou! I want to go out with you too my Natsuki, since you came here on your own and everything. Please use your charm on Tomoe" Shizuru complained. She grabbed Natsuki's arm again and looked at Natsuki's emerald eyes. She was now using her puppy dog pout to make Natsuki convince her secretary.

"Shi-Shizuru, I know I asked you out but work first. I don't want you to have a poor performance in your work since your vice president and all." Natsuki explain, giving Shizuru a comforting smile.

Tomoe was grinning inside. She was going to get rid of Natsuki and have Shizuru stay at the office. She tried her best to hide the grin that was daring to show in her face. She looked at her watch and looked at Natsuki again with her icy glares.

"I think it's time for the next session Miss Shizuru."

Shizuru just tighten her grip on Natsuki's arm and pouted. She wanted to go out with Natsuki very badly. Since Natsuki voluntarily asked her out. She was putting her sad act on Natsuki but it was still no use.

Natsuki just smiled and patted Shizuru at the head. She wanted the date of course but she knew that Shizuru was very important to the company so she just have to wait for another chance. She have to admit that it was hard to hide the disappointment that she felt but she just have to hide it.

"Shizuru don't worry, there's always a next time." Natsuki said calmly.

"Ara! Next time in what young lady?" a soft female voice echoed the room which made the three of them looks at where it was coming from.

Natsuki was surprised to see the woman she met earlier again. She was also surprised that Tomoe suddenly stood up and bowed before the woman and even Shizuru let go of her arm and sat up straight and beamed a smile on the woman. And to add it all up, the woman's stare was causing her to be weak again.

"Hello my dear Kitsune. I believe you met my little lady savior now. And here I was going to ask you to find her." The woman said sweetly, showing the same smile as Shizuru.

"Natsuki was the lady that you told me mama?"

"MAMA!?" Natsuki suddenly spoke with a surprised look in her face. "y-you're Shizuru's mother ma'am?"

"Hey show some respect!" Tomoe shouted.

"S-sorry ma'am…" Natsuki apologized, lowering her head '_so that's why I'm feeling weak at her, she has the same aura as Shizuru.'_

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and she swore she could see puppy ears slowly flopping down.

"Now, now Tomoe don't go yelling at my little Kitsune's 'visitor'. You wouldn't want to have bad remarks on your standing now right? Why don't you go to Armitage and inform her that I'll be late for the meeting." the woman said. Tomoe just nodded and apologized to Natsuki as she made her way out of the office.

Shimera, Shizuru's mother approached the sadden Natsuki and placed her hand at Natsuki's chin. She stared at Natsuki's emerald eyes and smiled sweetly, making Natsuki blush. She was leaning forward to Natsuki's face as if she was going to kiss the cobalt haired woman when Shizuru pulled her away.

"MAMA! Natsuki's mine, so no kissing on someone else's pup okay?" Shizuru said in an annoyed tone of voice. She was rather shock that her mother was trying to kiss Natsuki and Natsuki was just motionless.

Shimera chuckled at her daughter's sudden actions. "So her name is Natsuki. My little Kitsune, I was just going to thank her for taking care of me, though I was sad when she left. If I remember correctly, she was in a hurry to go somewhere and it's not surprising to see her here since the whole left wing belongs to you my little kitsune." Said Shizuna, giggling a little and making Shizuru blush. "Mou mama! She's mine and besides, you don't want papa to see you stalking a girl right?" Shizuru said, showing her mother a went to Natsuki and hugged her possessively in the arm, making the stunned Natsuki snapped back and looked at Shizuru.

Natsuki blinked twice before realizing that Shizuru was clinging again at her arm, her arm was in between the brunette's chest. '_Oh great, first her mom's flirting with me and now I'm beginning to feel Shizuru's soft… argh! If this keeps up my nose will definitely bleed' _Natsuki thought, shaking the naughty things that are entering back to her mind.

"So Natsuki dear, what were you saying earlier?" Shimera asked, sitting beside Natsuki.

Natsuki was now starting to sweat a little. Shizuru's grip was tightening, making her feel the brunette's chest more and Shizuru's mother was staring at her like a hawk. To add it all up, she could feel that Tomoe was glaring daggers at her.

"u-uhh I a.. I w-was.. u-hh.." Natsuki was getting nervous and she couldn't say her words straight.

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was getting nervous so she devided to tell her mother. "Mama, Natsuki here's asking me out on a date. Please mama, let me go with here." Shizuru said, showing her mother a pleading look.

Shimera just smiled and looked at the nervous Natsuki. "Is that right Natsuki? You want to take my little kitsune out?"

Natsuki's response was a few fast nods for the words that she wanted to say couldn't come out from her mouth.

"Is that so, hmm alright. But be sure to drop her back at our home before 9:00pm okay?" Shimera said, giving Shizuru a wink.

Shizuru's smile widens and she was very happy that her mother approved of her skipping the meeting. "Ookini mama! C'mon Natsuki let's go!" Shizuru said happily. She stood up and pulled Natsuki out of her office rapidly.

"ara, it's the first time I saw my little kitsune give someone else a true smile. That Natsuki must be very special." Shimera said before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12:first time for everything

A/N: sorry for the mic up.. im still sleepy from the journey back home.. i haven't slept in 3 days since my sis had to party at every bar. sorry

* * *

Chapter 12: first time for everything

Shizuru was very happy that her mother allowed her to go out with Natsuki. She was so happy that she didn't realize that she was practically dragging a stunned Natsuki all the way to the elevator. When she entered the empty elevator, she then realizes that Natsuki was just staring into space.

"ARA! Is my Natsuki still surprised?" Shizuru asked cheerfully.

Natsuki just blinked a few times and looked at the happy brunette beside her. She blushes as soon as her emerald eyes came in contact with Shizuru's eyes. "uhh I think I'm still lost, what just happened?" Natsuki asked confusingly.

Shizuru just giggled and pinned Natsuki to the wall of the elevator. She leaned her face near Natsuki's own face and smiled seductively. This sudden action made Natsuki blush.

Natsuki's heart started to beat so fast. She can feel Shizuru's hot breath touching her face. As she stared at the eyes if Shizuru, she slowly looked down to the brunette's red lips. '_Oh god! Her lips sure looks seductive… dammit Natsuki! Keep your control!'_ she scolded herself. But no matter how much she ignores it, she couldn't take her emerald eyes off the brunette's lips.

"Ne Nat-su-ki" Shizuru said seductively, slowly leaning forward to Natsuki. "what would you do if I push the emergency stop button? Would you take advantage of me, since were alone in this elevator? She added in a more seductive manner.

Natsuki's face was now redder than Rudolf's nose. The seductive voice of Shizuru was too much for her. She can now feel Shizuru's lips closing into hers, and heat was now airing in the elevator. She tried to speak but Shizuru's seducing was making her speechless. Their lips were just inches away and slowly her eyes are unconsciously closing. She was about to give in to the sweet moment when she hear giggles come from the brunette. She opend her eyes and saw Shizuru holding her stomach and laughing. She just crossed her arms and pouted.

"S-sorry Natsuki, but you're too cute when you're blushing." Shizuru said, trying to stop her laughter.

"I-Idiot!" Natsuki just shouted.

When the elevator door opened at a certain floor, many people suddenly rushed in. Shizuru was pushed to the left corner of the elevator by the rushing people. Natsuki just went into protective mode and rapidly covered Shizuru from the cramming people in the elevator.

Shizuru was surprised by the sudden arrival of the people. A blush had crept to her face as she saw Natsuki shielding her from the people but her mask covered it perfectly stared at Natsuli's emerald eyes, the eyes that shows concern for her. it was the first time someone showed her those type of eyes. She felt her heart race as she felt Natsuki's body closing in to her as the people pushed the cobalt haired woman in front of her. _'I thought I was the one teasing my Natsuki, it seems I'm being punished now.'_ Shizuru thought mischievously.

Natsuki stood firmly in front of Shizuru, her both hands are stretched out to the wall at both sides of Shizuru, supporting her firm stature. She tried to endure all of the movements that the other people did beside them until a sudden forceful push from behind her made her lose balance and fall forward, making her lips come in contact with Shizuru's.

Both girls' eye was wide open in surprise. It was Shizuru who first closed her eyes and just feel Natsuki's soft lips. She snaked her arms at Natsuki's waist and hugged the other girl closer to her. She savored the warm kiss that Natsuki was giving her.

Natsuki didn't expect the sudden events and just closed her eyes aswell. She was starting to like the kiss; the soft, warm and almost perfect kiss. She just let her instinct move her. she slowly placed her left hand over Shizuru's right cheek, caressing it softly.

The people around them didn't even notice that the women by the corner were kissing, since all of them are busy with either chatting on the phone or with one another.

The two stopped only to grasp some oxygen at the same time as the elevator reached the ground floor. Natsuki was blushing and took Shizuru's hand and pulled her outside the elevator. She was starting to realize what he did in the elevator and was embarrass enough not to look at the brunette.

Shizuru, on the other hand had her mind stuck on the kiss. She was in her fantasy land, remembering the feeling of their kiss. She didn't even realize that both of them were already at the parking lot.

"Here…" Natsuki said, cutting the silence between them. She handed a spare helmet to Shizuru. Shizuru just smiled and grabbed the helmet from Natsuki.

"First we'll go to the department store" Natsuki added, putting her hands in her pockets looking for her keys.

Shizuru just looked at herself and wondered why Natsuki would take her to a department store. She was wearing formal business attire so what was the reason they would go to a department store."Ara! Does Natsuki think I'm too ugly in my clothes that's why you're taking me to a department store?" Shizuru said, faking a pout.

"Ah no, no, NO! y-you look beautiful Shizuru. But... it's just too formal." Natsuki explained, having a blush on her face.

""too formal? But doesn't a 5-star restaurant need formal attire?" Shizuru asked confusingly.

Natsuki just blushed; she just put on her helmet and mounted her bike. Turning the ignition of the Ducati, she tapped the empty space behind her, signaling Shizuru to sit behind.

Shizuru was still confused but she just put the helmet on her head and hops on the bike. She encircled her arms around Natsuki's waist securely and resting her head at Natsuki's back.

Natsuki thanked the leather clothes and helmet that she's wearing. She knew that inside those clothes and helmet is a very red (from blushing) Natsuki. She just shook her head and revved up her bike before leaving the parking lot.

She drove to the nearest department store and they went inside to the women's section. Shizuru picked a black fitted pants and a white sleeve-less blouse, while Natsuki just looked around but not really getting any clothes. After a few minutes Natsuki insisted to pay for the clothes and forcing Shizuru to change alone in the dressing room, they went out of the store.

"Natsuki, what restaurants will you bring me?" Shizuru asked as they walked towards the bike.

Natsuki just flinch, she didn't really planned on taking Shizuru to any fancy place. It was only a sudden decision, well her body decided anyway. She just sighed and pulled Shizuru to a stop and faced her. her eyes shows a hint of sadness that Shizuru quickly noticed.

"Natsuki?"

"Shizuru I'm sorry, but I'm not that rich to take you to any restaurant. Sorry… I can only bring you to someplace that uh… a little decent." Natsuki said, shyly. She started cursing herself for not being rich enough to take Shizuru to any fancy restaurant. She had forgotten that the woman infront of her was rich and used to go on rich people's place. "uhm.. If you don't want to come with me.. It's okay…" Natsuki added in a painful tone.

Shizuru was surprised, not because of what Natsuki said; it was because it's her first time that a person asked her out and not take her to some luxurious restaurant. She then noticed the sad look on Natsuki's face and she just smiled a sweet and caring smile. "Don't worry my Natsuki, I bet whatever you planned today will be exciting for me." Shizuru said comfortingly.

A small glint of happiness was in shown in Natsuki's eyes. She was starting to think that Shizuru might really be different than Cleo, and that Shizuru could really love her. She just smiled and hugged the brunette softly. "I hope you can enjoy my company." Natsuki whispered. She led the brunette to her bike and they both drove off.

It took a few minutes and a few intersection before Natsuki brought Shizuru to a park. The park was covered with cherry blossoms and a few food stalls and game stalls were all line up. Some people were sitting in a blanket and eating happily and some are just drinking.

"uhm, this may not be luxurious to you but I uhm… hope you can enjoy here." Natsuki said.

Shizuru was just amazed at the place. She looked around the park and pulled Natsuki everywhere her feet took her. She was very amused with all of the things she saw; it was very new to her. It wasn't a date that others usually take her, it was a unique and somehow she felt happy.

"c'mon Natsuki! Let's look at that stall!" Shizuru said happily, pulling Natsuki to a shooting stall. Natsuki just smiled and let Shizuru to pull her.

They walk around the stalls and trying different types of food like takuyaki, okonomiyaki, and many more. Shizuru felt so happy and she was really enjoying. She thought as they walk around that it was the most fun date she'd ever been. Sure it was not like her accustomed dates that others took her to, but it was a simple yet very unique type for her.

As they got to the shooting game stall, Shizuru noticed a stuffed wolf doll with a violet scarf around its neck and stared at it. She wanted the toy but she was not athletic enough to play the game and win the toy, so she just sighed. She told Natsuki that she was going to look for a place they can rest so that they can enjoy the view.

Natsuki noticed the odd behavior of Shizuru and she looked at the stall owner and paid for a game. The owner gave Natsuki an air gun and said good luck. Natsuki just smirked and positioned herself to a firing stance. She aimed at the targets carefully and pulled the trigger. One after the other, the targets came falling from the stands making the store owner drop his jaw. He mumbled how lucky was Natsuki and gave her the prize, the wolf stuff toy that Shizuru was looking at.

Back at Shizuru, she was sitting by the bench near a pond when a muscular guy approaches her. Shizuru knew the reason why that guy approached her and she just put on her usual mask. '_I hope he doesn't go flirting with me and all'_ she thought as the guy was now in front of her.

The guy flexed his muscles and showing a toothy smile at Shizuru. But Shizuru was just ignoring the guy but she can't help but to be polite and smile. "Hey pretty lady, what are you doing here alone?" the guy said in a flirting manner.

"Oh I was just waiting for someone."

"Really now, is this someone of yours special?"

"Well yes."

"I bet that person is not handsome like me babe, or even macho like me." The guy said, flexing his muscles again.

Shizuru's mask smile was replaced by a real smile as soon as she saw by the side an incoming fuming Natsuki. "Ara, that person is indeed not handsome as you neither are nor as macho like you said. But I think the correct terms should be more beautiful and sexier than you." Shizuru said in a playfull one as she saw Natsuki was now behind the guy. "ne my Nat-su-ki" Shizuru added with a wink.

The guy looked behind and saw Natsuki giving him a death glare. It seems like the guy knew who Natsuki was and took a step back.

"leave my girl alone." Natsuki said coldly.

"U-uh Kruger, hey, hi! Uhh I didn't know this was your girl. I was just leaving now." The guy said in fear as he left the two.

"pft! I swear I can rip him apart." Natsuki growled.

"Ara, you have a little explaining to do my Natsuki. Why did he just run off? To think he was just flirting with me." Shizuru said.

"What mine is mine. Nobody can take that away from me without getting hurt." Natsuki snarled. She threw a white fluffy thing to Shizuru and looked away.

Shizuru was shock that Natsuki gave her the toy she wanted. '_Did she win this for me?'_ she thought, looking at the toy then at Natsuki. She just smiled and pulled Natsuki down to sit with her. She hugged Natsuki to show her thanks and patted her in the head.

"Hey, I'm no dog. So don't do that." Natsuki jested.

"Yes you are not a dog, but you are my cute little puppy."

"hmf! Whatever! By the way, you seemed to enjoy here so much. Why?" Natsuki asked, looking at the pond.

"Why? Well cause, it's the first time someone took me here."

"First time?" Natsuki just looked at Shizuru with a surprise and confusion. "haven't you been to any festivals?"

Shizuru just nodded and looked at her toy dog. She smiled as she cuddles the toy and hugged it tightly. "All of my past relationship just took me to restaurants or hotel pools or other country for our dates. So this is a simple yet fun date is very much my first time." She said softly, patting the head of the toy dog.

"I see… I'm really sorry if I couldn't give you anything fancy and all… it's just not me…"

"It's alright Natsuki, besides what you said to that guy really made me feel special to you."

"Special? What do you mean?"

Shizuru hugged Natsuki and rested her chin at Natsuki's right shoulder. "That I was only yours." She whispered softly to Natsuki's ear, making the biker blush.

"Well uh-I-a… let's go to where my friends are. Mai and the others should be here too." Natsuki said trying to avoid being teased again. She stood up and pulled Shizuru with her as they made their way to Mai and the others.

Along the way, Shizuru would pull Natsuki into a complete halt to admire the trees, the pond or just the people having fun. Natsuki could only smile a little as she gaze into Shizuru's playful antics. She didn't realize that her gaze was not cold or emotionless, it was a gaze that she once had, a gaze of someone in love. '_Guess there's a first time in everything… even after falling down. Shizuru…'_ she thought as she was then pulled by the hyper active Shizuru.


	13. Chapter 13: she’s mine!

A/M: hmm i hope you like this chapter... since i know you guys want to see how Shizuru would handle a sweet situation ahahaha!! anyway hope you guys enjoy this..

* * *

Chapter 13: she's mine!

After a few detours and few stops they made their way to Mai and the others. Mai, Nao and Mikoto were sitting at a blanket under a large cherry blossom tree. They waved at the two women and yelled to walk faster, which the two did and sat with them. They all (except Natsuki) had fun chatting and eating Mai's home-made food which Mikoto really enjoyed. Mai gave Natsuki a cup of iced tea and Shizuru a cup of tea.

"Mai's cooking's the best!" Mikoto said happily, eating a dozen of sandwiches.

Shizuru just chuckled as Mikoto munched at the sandwiches. She was sitting next to Natsuki which apparently having a glaring contest with Nao. She just smiled at how the two are somehow enjoying what they were doing. She took the cup of tea that Mai offered her and took a sip.

"So Shizuru, I believe that you and Natsuki are on a date." Mai said having a mischievous smile.

Natsuki was about to say something when Mai gave her a 'don't interrupt' look which made the cobalt haired woman to sit still.

Shizuru just chuckled at how obedient Natsuki was. She sipped a few more tea and smiled as she answered Mai politely. "Yes we are in a date. And I must say this is the best date I've ever been."

"hey Shizuru, how many exactly was your past relationships?" Nao asked bluntly.

Natsuki glared at Nao for her blunt question. She was a little nervous as she heard a soft sigh from Shizuru. She took a glance to the bruntte and saw that her smile was still there.

"Ara! What a sudden question Nao. I think my last count was 25." Shizuru said as she chuckled softly.

Her answer gave all of them a surprised look. Nao has her jaw drop, Mikoto and Mai had their eyes wide open while Natsuki was just, speechless.

"Oh you're really pretty then Shizuru. Hahaha!" Nao jested, regaining his cool composure.

"Well I wasn't serious in all of them since they're just the same. " Shizuru said cheerfully looking at the silent Natsuki beside her.

"So Shizuru, is Natsuki the same with those past?" Mikoto asked in curiosity. She was showing her questioning cat look.

Natsuki glared at Mikoto which made the feline woman to jump behind Mai, making the busty woman a shield from Natsuki's death glare. "Mikoto, I think it's wise for you to shut up." Natsuki said in a threatening tone while glaring at Mikoto.

"Natsuki should be nice to Mikoto, she was just curious." Shizuru said calmly, patting Natsuki at her head.

"fine!"

Another shock from Mai, Nao and Mikoto were seen when they saw Natsuki followed the brunette's words. It was like a puppy obeying her master's orders.

"wow! I guess you're really whipped huh mutt?" Nao commented with a grin.

They all just laughed at how Natsuki suddenly tried to pounce on Nao but were stopped by Shizuru who pulled Natsuki by the arm.

They were all having fun, even Natsuki as she argued with Nao. But all fun had stopped when Mai saw a small danger approaching them. She secretly exchanges the cup of juice with a cup of beer, for she knew beer would make Natsuki sleepy.

And it did, as soon as Natsuki took a drink from her cup she felt sleepy and slept at Shizuru's lap. This made the brunette a little surprised and looked at Mai in confusion. Mai just pointed behind Shizuru and when Shizuru looked behind she saw a woman approaching them. It made Shizuru's brows to furrow as the woman came into a full view; a wavy haired brown colored woman wearing business attire was now in front of her.

"What do you want Cleo?" Nao asked coldly, glaring at Cleo.

"hmp! That's really smooth Spider. But I'm here since the meeting which I was going to be in was cancelled due to the owner's daughter had to go away. And it seems my little puppy's here too." Cleo said in a flirty tone, looking at the sleeping Natsuki at Shizuru's lap.

Shizuru was ignoring the presence of Cleo and just stroked Natsuki's hair as Natsuki snuggled closer to Shizuru's lap. "ara, Natsuki's really cute when she sleeps." She giggled.

Cleo frowned at the sight of Natsuki cuddling with Shizuru. Nao and Mai saw Cleo's reaction and just laughed.

"What are you laughing at bitches?" Cleo said in a bitchy tone, crossing her arms.

"hahaha it seems that you're jealous Cleo, give it up will you." Mai said, trying to stop her laugh.

"Yeah! So just go away Cleo." Nao added, giving Cleo a mocking smirk.

Cleo gave them an evil glare and looked at Shizuru.

"hey woman! Get your filthy body off of my puppy!" Cleo demanded.

Mai, Nao and Mikoto was about to answer back at Cleo when Shizuru just looked up at Cleo with a smile that shows coldness and venom. "ara, will you keep it down? MY Natsuki's sleeping" Shizuru said possessively.

"hey woman, that pup is mine and will always be mine so get lost!"

"ohh so MY Natsuki's your pup. Sorry but your pup just ran away and found a new master."

Shizuru's words brought chills to everyone's spine. It was like icy daggers were poking their backs. Her words were serious and possessive, showing danger to anyone who goes against it. But Cleo hid her fear and just smirk.

"And let me add dear Cleo, Natsuki WAS yours until you hurt her." Shizuru added, her tone was now harsh and colder.

Mai, Nao and Mikoto just watched how Shizuru handled Cleo. They were all amazed that she was 'gracefully' retorting Cleo's responses. They stared at them in awe; both weren't giving up on their verbal warfare.

Shizuru knew that Cleo's was getting frustrated and she just lifted Natsuki's head gently and let the sleeping woman to sleep at the blanket as she stood up and faced Cleo. She has her usual smile but it shows a hint of anger and coldness. She put both her hands behind her back and looked at Cleo. "Natsuki… MY Natsuki… should never be with you. I know you and Natsuki's story so it's wise if you just leave her alone now." Shizuru said in an icy tone.

"haha little bitch, you can't order me around. I'm very much prettier, sexier and richer than you. So I guess Natsuki's much more suitable to be with me rather than you." Cleo said, flipping her wavy hair to show her face. "You may look rich but I bet I'm richer than you. And I'm pretty sure that you know I'm prettier than you so girl you practically lost from the start. Natsuki's mine, and mine alone. And ofcourse, I was Natsuki's first."

Shizuru was getting irritated and she's now clenching her fist behind her back. She knew she can't burst out in anger at a public place since it would cause trouble. She just took a deep breath and was about to give a sarcastic retort when a she heard Mai yelp.

"Oh my god!" Nao and Mikoto said in unison.

Shizuru was about to look behind her when a pair of hands encircled her waist. A pair of warm hands that held her gently and a fragrance that made her melt as she inhaled it. She just closed her eyes and leaned her body to the person behind her.

"I'm not yours woman." Natsuki said coldly, glaring at Cleo.

"so my puppy.."

"I'm not your puppy!" Natsuki roared cutting Cleo from what she was going to say. "I WAS yours but I regret it now. This woman in my arms owns me now. She's my master and I'm her pup." She added in much more rigid tone. She just looked at Shizuru calmly and kissed the brunette at the head.

Natsuki's words made Cleo took a step back. She saw anger at Natsuki's emerald eyes. Anger and possessiveness it was the eyes that she once saw before. She was going to say something when Natsuki glared at her again.

"Cleo you're mistaken in what you said, you can't even be compared to MY Shizuru. Heck you're not even close to Shizuru's beauty grace and kindness." Natsuki growled but calmed down when she felt Shizuru's hand touch her face.

Shizuru opened her eyes and turned around to hug Natsuki back. She rested her head at Natsuki's chest and looked Cleo with a smirk on her face. "Told you she's my puppy." Shizuru said, giving Cleo a taunting look, hugging Natsuki tighter.

"You'll pay for this you stupid bitch!" Cleo yelled as she stomped away from Natsuki and the others.

After Cleo was out of sight, Mai, Nao and Mikoto burst out in laughter. They admired Shizuru's courage and gave her two thumbs up for the last action she did to get Cleo to walk away. Shizuru and Nastuki sat again and Shizuru just snuggled at Natsuki.

"hahaha trust me Natsuki, you shouldn't let go of Shizuru. The way she stood her ground and her last taunt to Cleo was the best!" said Nao, laughing out and Mikoto both nodded in agreement and said that Shizuru was one of a kind.

Natsuki just blush and looked at the smiling woman that's snuggling at her chest. She then remembered how she was asleep in the first place. "Mai, it was rather weird that you let me drink beer knowing that it can only knock me out for a few minutes." Natsuki said, giving Mai her usual death glare.

"haha Natsuki I was just worried and that beer was the first thing my hand touched. Well atleast Cleo won't be bothering us for a few days." Mai joked. All of them just laughed and continued their small festival celebration.

It was already dark and Natsuki looked at her watch only to find that it was already 7:30pm. She stood up and bid Mai farewell for she had to take Shizuru home. Mai smiled and waved her hand, letting Natsuki and Shizuru to leave. Mikoto and Nao also said good bye to Natsuki and Shizuru and reminded them to take care.

They went their way to Natsuki's Ducati and they drove off to Shizuru's house which Shizuru pointed out the route. But along the way to Shizuru's house, hard rain started to fall down. Natsuki rushed towards the place where Shizuru said her house was and she didn't even realize her surroundings. She came to stop at the front of Shizuru's house and that's when she realizes that Shizuru's house was a mansion. She removed her helmet and helped Shizuru to dismount the bike.

"uhm sorry Shizuru if you got wet. Well I have to go now." Natsuki said, putting on her helmet again.

But even before Natsuki mounted her bike, Shizuru grabbed her and pulled her inside the mansion.

"I don't want you to go driving in to that rain my Natsuki. So you have to stay here." Shizuru said as she removed Natsuki's helmet and walked towards a large two door room. She pushed the left door and they went inside.

The room was astonishing for natsuki. It was clean and decorated with expensive decorations. The wall was painted in violet and the ceiling was white. At the middle of the room was a king size bed which was obviously very comfortable to lie down on.

"If Natsuki would stop looking around, it would be best if we can change our clothes, ne?" Shizuru said, making her way to a huge closet. She just grabbed the clothes she thought was warm enough and towels before giving it to Natsuki.

"But Shizuru, I can't stay here. Your parents might get mad."

"Don't worry, my dad won't be home till next week and my mama… well I bet she'll even persuade you to stay in her room and not in mine. She seemed to like you my Nat-su-ki."

"eh??"

"Anyway, the bathroom is that way Natsuki, you can go in first to take a shower and change. Unless you want me to join you" Shizuru teased, pointing to her right.

Natsuki felt her cheek blush as she dashed her way to the bathroom and locking the door. '_That woman's really such a tease'_ she thought with a smile. She just took off her wet clothes and took a shower.

Outside the bathroom, Shizuru was thinking of all the things that happened. She was very happy until a single thought intruded her happiness. Words that now pierced her heart with needles of pain. "She was Natsuki's first" she whispered softly. Small tears fell from Shizuru's eyes as the pain of Cleo being Natsuki's first was too much for her. She argued in her mind to not let Cleo's words hurt her but no matter how strong she might be, her heart was still in pain.

As soon as Natsuki went out from the bathroom, Shizuru hid her sadness and put on her smiling mask again and went inside the bathroom without even saying or teasing Natsuki.

Natsuki sat at the bed and waited for Shizuru to finish taking a shower. She was lying in her stomach and waiting like a puppy. She was just thinking blankly until the reality thought came to her mind. Shizuru was taking a bath and she left her fresh clothes on the bed beside her. She felt her nose bleed as she imagined Shizuru walking out from the bathroom with only a towel cover her body. She shook her head to remove the naughty thoughts but it was really stuck to her mind. '_Alright kruger be a good wolf and behave._' She mentally slapped herself to maintain control of her urge.

What Natsuki's imagination came true, Shizuru did have out from the bathroom with only a towel covering up her body. Natsuki's face turned reed as she looked at the brunette walking towards the bed. '_Kruger! Get a hold of yourself!'_ She scolded herself, gripping the bed sheet to maintain her sanity.

Shizuru just smiled at the blushing Natsuki as she grabbed her clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. '_I bet my little pup's getting all worked out to stop her urges.'_ Shizuru thought as she put on her clothes.

As she went out she saw Natsuki at the couch near her bed, lying down. She slowly approached Natsuki and saw that her pup was already asleep. She approached the sleeping Natsuki and just stared at her sleep. She kneeled down beside Natsuki and traced her left hand at Natsuki's cheek. She felt a small blush crept to her face as she continued to stare at Natsuki. But the thought of what Cleo said made its way on her mind again and she felt pain to her heart and sob softly.

"Natsuki… I can never be your first huh?" Shizuru whispered softly, caressing Natsuki's cheek.

She felt hot tears trickle down her face and she immidiatly wiped it with her right hand. She couldn't stop her emotions anymore; she's hurt at the fact that Cleo has a point. She can never have Natsuki like the way that Cleo had her.

"I can never have you huh… Natsuki" she said unconsciously, wiping the tears that fell down to her eyes.

She stood up and was about to go to her bed when strong hands pulled her down to the couch and trapped her in a gentle hug.

"N-Natsuki?"

Natsuki hugged Shizuru closer to her and inhaled the scent of the brunette's hair. "I'm already yours…" she whispered in Shizuru's ear, making the brunette shiver and blush.

Again, tears threaten to burst from Shizuru but she held it back by taking a deep breath. She snuggled closer to Natsuki's body, feeling the warm hug of Natsuki. But still she's sad.

"Natsuki… I… can never have you completely. I can never be your first…" Shizuru said in a pained tone, holding Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki knew what Shizuru meant. She doesn't want Shizuru to be sad as well as she wanted Shizuru. She wanted to make the brunette to be happy with her, to make her feel how special she is to her. To let her know that she will be her last. She turned Shizuru to face her and she looked at Shizuru's crimson eyes, eyes that show sadness and jealousy.

"You're not my first… but will you be my last?" Natsuki asked softly, leaning in to kiss the brunette.

Shizuru was surprised by Natsuki's sudden action and sudden words. She wasn't her first but the cobalt haired woman tha's kissing her wanted her to be the last. Her heart jumped in joy as she returned Natsuki's kiss in a possessive yet passionate way. It was her answer to Natsuki's question, she wanted her to be the last and she trusts Natsuki that she also loved her.

Natsuki knew what she was doing and she meant it. Unlike the last kisses which were either she's drunk or an accident, this kiss was what she wanted. She wanted to make Shizuru to feel how she really felt. How the brunette gave her hope and love again. She gave in to her feelings and let her body do what her heart wants to do.

They broke the kiss to grasp for air, having a true smile on their faces. Natsuki looked at Shizuru with her comforting eyes. "I'm not drunk… nor am I forced to do this… I want you Shizuru…" Natsuki said softly, nibbling Shizuru's earlobe. "I'll always be yours my Shi-zu-ru" Natsuki whispered at Shizuru's ear and kissing the brunette again.

"I love you my Natsuki…" Shizuru said softly and she just let her body express her love for the woman in front of her.


	14. Chapter 14: fired and Ferid

Chapter 14: fired and Ferid

The next day Shizuru woke up alone in her room. She sat up and the blanket slid down from her body revealing that she was in her underwear. She quickly pulled the covers up and looked around for signs of other people. She sighed in relief that no one was around and that her clothes were scattered in the floor. She then remembered that she wasn't supposed to be alone and that a certain cobalt haired woman was supposed to be beside her. '_Did she just… use me?' _She thought sadly.

Pain struck her heart as the thought of Natsuki leaving her means that she just used her. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it, hiding the tears that fell out from her eyes. '_And here I thought she was different'_ she sobbed.

"uhm am I interrupting you?" a voice said, coming from the door.

Shizuru looked at the person and saw Natsuki closing the door of her room and carrying a tray of food and a steaming cup.

"Are you crying Shizuru? Did I do something bad?" Natsuki said worriedly as she placed the food tray in the table near the bed and sat beside Shizuru.

Shizuru wiped her tears and smiled at Natsuki. '_She didn't leave me after all… ohh my Natsuki, sorry for doubting you'_ she thought as she just hugged Natsuki gently. "Just had dirt in my eye, don't worry." She said sweetly.

Natsuki just smiled weakly and scratched the back of her head. "I see… uhm Shizuru, about last night… I uh…"

Even before Natsuki could finish her sentence, Shizuru stopped hugging Natsuki and pinned her to the bed. She giggled at the sight of Natsuki's surprised reaction and just planted a small peck on Natsuki's lips.

"ara, as I remember correctly my Natsuki was very good in bed." Shizuru leaned forward to the side of Natsuki's head and licked the cobalt hair's ear. "And I mean VERY good." She whispered seductively making Natsuki blush again.

"Uh Shizuru, you do know that you're still uh… half naked…" Natsuki said, averting her eyes from Shizuru's body.

"ara! It was my Natsuki's fault that I didn't get dressed; she left me all of a sudden here without telling me." She said playfully, grabbing the blanket and covered her body.

Natsuki was just speechless, due to the fact that she couldn't look at Shizuru directly. She just told Shizuru to put on some clothes and to eat her breakfast.

Shizuru just smiled and dragged the blanket across the room to gather her clothes. She made her way to the bathroom to change her clothes. She looked at the mirror and saw few love bites above her breasts and a very visible, red love bite at the left side of her neck. She smiled as she touched the mark of Natsuki at her neck. '_I guess I need to wear a scarf today.'_ She thought cheerfully as she put on her clothes.

Back at Natsuki, she slumped down at the bed and closed her eyes. She touched her lips an imagined how soft and sweet Shizuru's lips were. She remembered what they did last night. How she gave in to her instinct and fully gave herself to the brunette without any doubts or regrets. She finally let herself love again, and this time it was returned. She just smiled and blushed at her thought of falling for the brunette.

"Mmmmh… Shizuru…" she moaned as she felt Shizuru nibbling her earlobe gently.

"What does my Natsuki thinking?" Shizuru whispered at Natsuki's ear making Natsuki blush.

"I was thinking that" Natsuki sat up and smiled. "We should eat now and get you to work." She finished, standing up and getting the tray from the table and placing it to the bed.

"aww can Natsuki feed me today?" said Shizuru as she took some food and shoved it at Natsuki's open mouth.

Natsuki swallowed the food that Shizuru forcefully shoved in her mouth. "Eh? You want to me to feed you but you're the one feeding me." Natsuki said, trying to clear some food that got stuck to her throat.

Shizuru just chuckled and continued to feed Natsuki. Even how much protest she heard from Natsuki, Shizuru just continued feeding her. It was like feeding a cute puppy by her master, with its tail wagging and an obeying look at her eyes.

After eating breakfast (which Natsuki ate more than Shizuru), Natsuki told Shizuru to get ready for her work. Natsuki earned a cute pout from the brunette as she pleaded that she would just be absent and be with her. Natsuki just grinned and scrunch up Shizuru's hair and told her that she would be sad if she doesn't work hard. But still the brunette pouted but had an idea.

"How about my Natsuki accompany me to work? Since today is still your day off right?" She requested cheerfully, hoping that Natsuki would agree.

Natsuki just sighed and gave Shziuru a weak smile. "I can never say no to you huh Shizuru? But I need to go to Nao first and then I'll go to your office. Is that okay?" she said, crossing her arms.

"I love you my Natsuki!" Shziuru squeaked in delight as she jumped out of bed and gave Natsuki a passionate kiss before getting ready for work. Natsuki just grinned and waited for Shziuru to finish getting ready.

It took Shizuru thirty minutes to dress up for work and gave an apologetic smile to her girlfriend for dressing up for so long. "I just have to be beautiful to my Natsuki." She said, smiling sweetly that made the biker blush.

Natsuki couldn't deny that Shizuru was indeed beautiful. Wearing her white long sleeved fitted polo showed the very sexy curves of her waist, the black slacks that could make anyone wonder what it hides inside and the black stilettos. She looked at the smiling brunette and just smiled as she stood up and gave the brunette a soft passionate kiss.

"Ara, now I'm liking this Natsuki more, since she's not very shy anymore to give me a kiss. It's like giving your lover a good bye kiss before they go to work. Fufufufu." Shizuru giggled.

"I-Idiot!" Natsuki retorted, hiding her blush and pulling Shizuru out of the room.

As they walk down the long corridor to the front door, Natsuki noticed something missing from the Viola Mansion. She stopped for a moment and cocked her head. "Ne Shizuru, I just noticed. I don't see any pictures of your father." She asked, looking around the spacious corridor.

Shizuru just smiled and placed her index finger over her lower lip and looked up to the ceiling. "my papa's pictures? I think mama sent them to a photo shop to be refurbished. Some of them are very old." She explained. "Is my Natsuki already eager to meet my papa and ask for his blessing? Since mama seemed to like you anyway." She playfully added.

"IdioT I was just curious!" Natsuki just stomped ahead of Shizuru, making the brunette giggle and follow her to the front door.

They went in their separate vehicles. Natsuki rode her Ducati while Shizuru rode her family's limousine. Shizuru reminded Natsuki that she should visit her at the company and that they will have lunch together. Natsuki just nodded and revved up her bike and drove away to the gas station.

When Natsuki arrived at the gas station, she noticed that the station was closed and there's no Nao, Sergay or Takeda in sight. She looked around some more but still there's no one there. She took out her cellphone and saw a text message. '_huh? I guess didn't notice this text when I was driving'_ she thought. She opened her inbox and read the message.

_Hey mutt! Meet me at the usual coffee shop we need to talk –Nao-_

Her brow raised, confused why Nao would want to talk to her. She had a bad feeling about what Nao was going to talk about with her so she decided to go to the coffee shop.

At the coffee shop, she saw Nao sitting at the table near the end wall of the shop. She made her way to the red head and sat in front. She lightly punched Nao at the arm and smiled. "hey spider! Why aren't you at work?"

Nao just snicker and rubbed her arm which Natsuki punched. She sighed and showed Natsuki a wide Cheshire smile. "got fired by new management. Well ALL of us got fired." She said.

Natsuki suddenly stood up and smacked both her hands at the table, making the other customers look at them. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHO FIRED US!?" Natsuki yelled angrily. Nao gave glared at her and pulled her back down to her seat.

"will you keep your voice down mutt! I'll explain it to you sheesh!" Nao said, trying to calm the angered Natsuki.

Natsuki just sighed and crossed her arms as she tried to calm down. Her thoughts wondered why and who would fire them. They did their jobs too well.

"okay, first it was okay to be fired since we all hate the new owner." Nao said, taking a sip off her iced coffee.

"new owner?"

Nao twirled her tea spoon and looked at Natsuki in amusement. "the Ranfer company. They bought the station and said that if you won't go out with the Cleo, we'll get fired."

Natsuki felt guilty. Nao and the others got fired because of her lunatic ex-girlfriend. "wait! What the hell does that woman want with me anyway? She suddenly came barging in to my life again after the made me spend my life a living shit!" she growled softly, clenching her right hand tightly.

Nao sighed and shook her head. She too doesn't know what Cleo want with Natsuki. "Anyway mutt, don't worry about those two idiots. They're happy that they got fired since Sergay had multiple job offers and Takeda decided to put a kendo school. Well as for us… I think I'll ask Mai for a job at her bar." She said in an optimistic way.

"but I need money Nao, the pay from Mai's bar isn't big enough for my expenses." Natsuki said sadly.

"that is a problem mutt. Hey why don't you find another job?" Nao suggested.

"Why don't you ask your pops Natsuki?" a sudden voice said which came from behind Nao.

Both women looked at who spoke to them and Natsuki's eyes widen as she saw a guy in a formal attire, brushed back brown hair and a pair of crimson eyes; smiling at them.

"POPS!" Natsuki yelled happily as she jumped out from her seat and went to Ferid, leaving a very confused Nao.

Ferid smiled and hugged the happy Natsuki and scrunched up her dark blue hair. Both of them stood up and sat at the place where Nao was. "So how's my little Natsuki? And who's your friend?" he asked, eyeing the red head which has a confused expression.

"oh! Pops that's my friend, Nao Zhang. Nao this is Ferid. I met him when you gave me a day off." She explained.

"I see, it's nice to meet you Mr. Ferid." Nao said politely.

"Pleasure's all mine little Nao. Anyway I heard you talking about getting fired, is that true?"

Both women just nodded and looked sad.

"That's too bad. Hmm I have an idea, why don't you work for me? Just go to my party tomorrow night and I'll give the two of you a job at my company." Ferid said, smiling at the two women.

It was a good offer but both women just said sorry to Ferid. This action made the crimson eyed man to be confused.

"sorry pops but we uh…" Natsuki said, looking down to the table.

"we only know how to be a mechanic or pump gas." Nao finished.

Ferid just laughed and waved his hand. Both women cocked their heads in confusion.

"I know what you ladies can do. that's why I was thinking of putting you into my company in the mechanical department. Well that is if you could go to my party tomorrow night." Ferid said seriously.

"wow! Mutt you sure have nice friends! We accept sir!" Nao said happily.

"wait pops, can I go there in a tux? Since I don't like to wear dresses." Natsuki said shyly.

Ferid just smiled again placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "Well that's no problem. Oh I forgot one thing." Ferid's smile became mischievous. "I want you to meet my daughter at my party so be elegant okay Natsuki?" Ferid winked at Natsuki.

Natsuki blushed and looked down to the table again and Nao just laughed. "p-pops!" Natsuki yelled out, making Ferid laugh as well.

"Anyway, I'm late for my work so I have to go young ladies. Tomorrow night okay?" Ferid said. He stood up and walked away.

"hahaha! You sure know how to find great friends mutt!" Nao teased, poking Natsuki's cheeks.

Natsuki slapped Nao's poking hand and glared at her. "Shut up spider!" Natsuki growled. She just can't point out if Nao was being sarcastic or friendly. She just sighed and looked at the clock. It was 10:45am, still have time to talk with Nao before she will go to Shizuru's office.

Meanwhile at the Viola Company, Shimera was rubbing her temple as she was waiting for her husband and daughter to arrive at the meeting. She was a bit early since her husband told her that he would grab a quick breakfast at a coffee shop and her daughter had to tend with Natsuki. She let out a heavy sigh and looked around.

"If I may ask ma'am Viola, will we start the merger project?" a woman said as she entered the meeting room.

Shimera just let out another sigh and put up her smiling mask (which Shizuru proudly inherited). She looked at the woman that entered the room. "ara, what a pleasant surprise that you're early my dear Cleo Ranfer. But as you can see were 2 people short. And it's a direct order that we wait for them ne?" she said in a sweet tone of voice. '_Ferid if you don't come here with Shizuru I swear I won't let you sleep in the bed!'_ she thought as she hid her irritated expression from the other people.


	15. Chapter 15: forgiveness

Chapter 15: forgiveness

Shimera waited for both her husband and daughter to come to the meeting. She was getting anxious; it was not like her family to be late. '_Ferid I understand why your daughter's late, but why in heavens name are you too!?'_ she thought irritably. She was now tapping the table with her left index finger as she look at the chestnut colored door at the side of the room.

The door slowly opened and revealed a calm Shizuru slowly waling inside the room. She was still calm despite the fact that she was late for the meeting. The people in the room looked at her in awe, but Cleo just stood up and pointed Shizuru.

"What are you doing here!?" Cleo yelled, making the other people look at her then to Shizuru.

Shizuru just smiled and bowed before facing the people around her that's staring. "ara if it isn't miss Cleo. I believe I should be the one asking you that." She said politely, making her way to the empty seat beside her mother.

"I see you two know each other Shizuru, miss Ranfer. I believe we should start the meeting now?" Shimera requested, eyeing both ladies with a governing look. Cleo just kept quiet and sat back down as she mumbled on why is Shizuru there also.

Shizuru set her elbows to the glass table and interlock her fingers. She rested her chin at her hands and looked around, stopping her sight at Cleo. "I see that the company were going to have a merger is the Ranfer family. Why, in my own curiousity, would you like to have a merger with the Viola Company?" Shizuru said with slight venom in her tone.

Cleo just smirked and waved her hand. It was obvious to her face that she didn't knew exactly who she was speaking to and she just thought that Shizuru was one of the managers or supervisors. "I think I should not answer it to you, since I, the present president of the Ranfer Company will only be answering to the high ranks of this company." She said boastfully.

Shizuru just smiled in interest and looked at her mother. "I believe we should think about this merger ma'am president." Shizuru said, giving her mother a hint to play along. "Since the Miss Cleo doesn't seem to be in a mood to talk without Sir Ferid." She added.

Shimera just chuckled at how her daughter addressed Ferid. She knew immediately that Shizuru has something personal with Cleo so she just played along with her daughter. "Well indeed my husband should be here to have a final decision upon this. But since I'm one of the high ranks in this company, would Miss Ranfer tell me the reason of this merger?"

"As you wish ma'am Viola, well since our company rivaled yours, we decided to have a merger with you so that there's no more rivalry between our two families and that the competition between our companies would be abolished." She explained, giving an evil grin to Shizuru.

Shimera leaned back to her chair and thought about Cleo's proposal. Sure it was a good proposal but somehow she felt something different. She looked at her smiling daughter and noticed that her daughter's smile isn't one of her playful or masking smile. It was an annoyed and angry smile. She cleared her throat and eyed her daughter. "Shizuru, being the vice president of our company what would you think about this?"

Cleo felt her heart sank as she heard that the woman in front of her was the vice president of the company she was proposing to have a merger. And to top it all up, she remembered what she said to her at the park. She metally slapped herself and prayed that she won't tell anyone about her ramblings to the daughter of the president.

Shizuru's smile widen as she saw sweat forming at Cleo's forehead. She didn't planned on being too involved in this meeting since she knew that it was another boring meeting again, but when she knew it was Cleo who will be having a merger with them she had to take action. "I think we should reconsider this merger. Seeming how I remember you insulting my friends, MY Natsuki and the daughter of Sir Ferid yesterday." She let out an evil grin, and Shimera glared at Cleo. "It's not personal or anything. But in having a merger with us, one must know how to respect each other. As I saw yesterday wasn't quite a good side of you. That is my opinion, mama." She said playfully, looking at her mother with a mischievous grin.

Cleo just slapped herself in the head as she heard Shizuru refer to the president of Viola Company as her mama.

Shimera just let out a heavy sigh. She knew that this was in her daughter's decision and it was very personal now. "It's a shame Miss Cleo. As you may know this lady here is my daughter, Shizuru Viola. And she will be the president of this company after tomorrow, if you couldn't put her on interest in your proposal I believe even her father wouldn't accept your proposal." She said in dismay.

"mother, will you leave us to be alone? I need to talk with Cleo." Shizuru requested.

Her mother just nodded and asked the other people with them to have a recess before continuing with the meeting. Before leaving Shimera took a glance at Shizuru's neck and saw a visible red mark. "kitsune, did an insect bit you in the neck?" Shimera asked.

'_more like a wolf than an insect_' Shizuru thought as she giggled and nodded in response to her mother.

"I see, well you should get that check before it gets infected." Shimera said, leaving the two alone.

After being left alone, Cleo glared at the smiling Shizuru. she just crossed her arms and tried not to make eye contact with Shizuru.

"As I told you it was not personal." Shizuru broke the silence. She stood up from her chair and began to walk to the glass window. "I just want to ask you one thing. What do you want with my Natsuki? After what you did to her, why?" she said in a harsh tone.

Cleo just smirked and flipped her hair. "tch! I just loved the pup okay! I know I played with her a year ago but…" her voice became soft and gentle "she showed me love that no one else ever gave me. I just realized it later on when I…" tears were now forming in Cleo's eyes.

"I know… I know pretty well that's why I love her so much. Nao and the others told me she was a wreck when you put her in that situation." Shizuru said sadly. She hated Cleo so much but she somehow felt a little sorry for the woman.

"I wanted to apologize to her but Nao and Mai didn't give me a chance to talk to her. It was when I saw you two yesterday that I got to talk to her. But the way she talked to me, the way she protected you hurt me. She does love you and I know you love her too." Cleo said softly.

Shizuru approached Cleo and placed her hand at the sobbing woman's shoulder. "Thanks. But still that doesn't change the fact that I can't let you have Natsuki. She already proposed to me to be her last and I decided that she will be my last also." She took a heavy sigh "asking for forgiveness with Natsuki may seem a little hard in your case, but if you're sincere, I think she'll forgive you. And as for the merger project, I'll think about it." She said playfully, wagging her index finger.

Cleo just let out a small laughed and took a notice on Shizuru's 'insect bite'. "I guess Natsuki owns you now huh Shizuru?" she chuckled.

Shizuru tilted her head in confusion. "what does Cleo mean?"

"that 'insect bite' is more like a dog bite to me. Natsuki's love bite?"

Shizuru blushed and giggled at the same time. She just smiled and left the meeting room without any real verbal answer to Cleo's question.

"I guess I should say sorry to Natsuki for firing them." Cleo said to herself as she too left the meeting room.

As Shizuru made her way back to her office she heard yelling

"Why you stupid woman! I told you Miss Viola's busy so go away!" an angry voice yelled.

"Shizuru said I can wait for her. I have an appointment if that's what you want to hear." Another voice spoke in an angry manner.

Shizuru immediately recognized the two people yelling and just made her way gracefully to the two in front of her office. "Does Tomoe have any reason to yell at my Natsuki?" Shizuru said coldly but with a smile on her face.

Chills ran at Tomoe's spine as she heard her boss from the corner of the corridor. Her face went pale and she just coughed and bowed before Shizuru. "uhm Miss Viola, your visitor's back again and insisted that she waited for you. I still told her that she can't since you're busy with the meeting." Tomoe explained, avoiding looking at Shizuru directly.

"I told you I had an appointment! Sheesh and I'm not stupid I might add. I know she's busy that's why I told you I can wait." Natsuki defended. She's gritting her teeth and clenching her fist, trying to control her urge to give Tomoe a beating.

Shizuru smiled and approached Natsuki. She held the cobalt haired woman's hands and looked at her with sweetness. She stoked Natsuki's clenching hand trying to calm Natsuki down, which was very effective since Natsuki slowly, took a deep breath and calmed down. She then looked at Tomoe and said "Tomoe I believe that it's lunch time. I must say that you should go to the cafeteria while Natsuki and I eat at the office."

Tomoe wanted to reply but the look on Shizuru's serious expression told her not to. She felt shivers ran through her body as she looks at Shizuru straight in the eye. "would you want anything ma'am?" she asked, hoping that Shizuru would tell her to get something for her.

"Ara, I don't need anything at the moment except for my Natsuki to join me for lunch." Shizuru said, giving Natsuki a peck in the cheeks and pulled her inside the office.

Tomoe cursed under her breath and turned around to walk to the elevator when Haruka stopped her. "I told you Tomoe to stop loving Shizuru." Haruka said, smirking and both arms on her hips.

"why do you care!? For all I know that woman isn't suitable for Miss Viola!" Tomoe yelled in anger. She hated the fact that Shizuru fallen in love with somebody else and that somebody who's not even rich.

Haruka just shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Tomoe that girl with Shizuru knows how to handle her own. She's not dependent on anyone or does she even look like a gold digger." Haruka said, looking at the enraged Tomoe. "and besides, sir Ferid and ma'am Shimera both agreed to let Shizuru do what she wants when it comes to love. So if I were you just stop or just be a fool and get your heart be broken." Haruka added before leaving Tomoe.

"that Natsuki… she better take good care of Miss Viola or I swear I'll get an assassin for her." she growled softly as she made her way to the elevator.

At Shizuru's office, Natsuki just stood at the door while she looked at Shizuru grabbing the phone on her desk and ordered for food to be delivered at her office. she cocked her head a little and pointed at the door with her thumb. "ne Shizuru, if I know any better I bet your secretary likes you." She said with a jealous tone.

Shizuru just smiled and approached Natsuki to the door and pinned her. she snaked her hands at Natsuki's waist and buried her head at Natsuki's chest. Natsuki just smiled and hugged the bruntte gently.

"is my Natsuki jealous?" Shizuru teased, tracing her fingers at Natsuki's arm.

"n-no!" Natsuki retorted, threatening to give Shizuru a light tickle in the sides.

But it was not a good idea for Shizuru had already trapped her to the wall and began planting kisses to her neck. The kisses that Shizuru planted made Natsuki melt and weak in the knees. she tried to struggle but Shizuru's kisses was too much for her. To her surprise, the butterfly kisses that Shizuru gave her end up to be a deep passionate kiss in the lips. She just pulled Shizuru much closer to her and kissed back.

Their kiss was tender and passionate as both women let out their feeling for each other. Natsuki was starting to enjoy the warm feeling when she felt and heard a knock on the door behind her. She let out a disappointing grunt as Shizuru pulled away from her and smiled as she opened the door. "It must be the food I ordered." Shizuru said. The man carrying a tray of food came in and brought the food to the table and left.

Shizuru pulled Natsuki to the table where their food was and allowed themselves to sit at the chair near the table. Shizuru fixed herself a cup of tea while Natsuki prepared their food. It was a moment of silence when Natsuki first broke it.

"I got fired this morning." Natsuki said, laughing a little as she placed the food in front of Shizuru.

"ara and why does Natsuki seemed to be happy that she got fired?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki sat beside Shizuru and pulled the brunette close to her. she kissed the brunette at the cheeks and it made Shizuru blush a little. "I'm happy because the new owner of that gas station is Cleo. And besides, someone already offered me a job" she said happily, giving Shizuru a warm hug.

"well that's good. But its kinda unfair that I'm not the one who offered you a job first. You're suitable to be my _personal_ secretary. Fufufu" Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear seductively.

Natsuki just blushed and pushed away from the teasing brunette. She knew what Shizuru meant and even if her mind was already shouting to accept that _personal_ secretary job, it wasn't a good idea to her. "Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki retorted at the laughing Shizuru.

Both of them ate their lunches and tried to have a good conversation. With the usual teasing of Shizuru and blushing of Natsuki, their lunch was very fun.

"ne Natsuki…" Shizuru said seriously.

"yeah?"

"about yesterday when Mikoto asked me about my past…"

Natsuki let out a heavy sigh and placed her arms around Shizuru's shoulders. "I don't care about your past. What matters to me is the present." She said, comforting Shizuru.

"Natsuki… I want you to know that last night… you are my first…" Shizuru shyly said as she turned to face Natsuki and buried her face at Natsuki's chest.

Natsuki felt her heart jumped as she heard her girlfriend say to her that she was her first. She just hugged Shizuru tightly and smiled. "Shizuru, I love you." She gently said, stroking shizuru's hair.

Their sweet happy moment was cut off when the door of the office suddenly busts open and revealed 3 women. Haruka, Yukino and Cleo. Natsuki jumped in surprise making her put a gap between her and Shizuru.

"oi bubuzuke! This woman here wants to took to you!" Haruka shouted.

"Haruka its talk…" Yukino corrected.

"ara it seems Haruka disturb a very sweet moment again. hello again Cleo." Shizuru said, making Natsuki turned around and glared at Cleo.

Natsuki's brows furrowed as she saw Cleo walked inside her girlfriend's office. she let out a soft growl and gave her death glare to Cleo. "what are you doing here woman?" she asked harshly. She was gripping her seat, trying to stop her anger.

Haruka and Yukino just blinked and looked at Natsuki then to Cleo. Cleo just took a small step back as she saw an angry Natsuki beside Shizuru but she took a deep breath and faced Natsuki. "oh my, and here I thought I could get your number to Shizuru here. I guess luck is on me now. Ahahaha" Cleo said in a flirty way. The three invaders of sweet moments just sat at the couch infront of Natsuki and Shizuru.

"can anyone expresso to me what's happening here?" Haruka said in confusion as she gaze at an angry Natsuki and a somewhat nervous Cleo. "it's explain Haruka… please try to think first before saying anything" Yukino said, sighing.

Natsuki was still letting out soft growls as she glared at Cleo. "why are you here?" she said angrily. But her anger went away when she felt a familiar hand brush her cheeks, making her slowly calm down.

"is my cute little puppy calm now?" Shizuru said playfully as she caressed Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki could only nod but still gave Cleo her death glare. Shizuru just smiled and looked at the three women in front of her. "so is there anything I can help you with Cleo? Or do you want to talk with my Natsuki?"

Cleo just lowered her head before Natsuki that earned her a confused look from the other women. "I'm sorry Natsuki... if I fired you and your friends. I just… hated the fact you don't love me anymore. Please forgive me. I'll take you and our friends back to the station, you can work there again." Cleo said in a very soft voice and sorry expression as she looks at Natsuki.

"grr why in heavens name should I forgive you?" Natsuki responded, her voice was hard and cold. She felt Shizuru held her hand tenderly.

"Natsuki, I know how much you despise Cleo and how hard it will be for you to forgive her. But if I may suggest, could you atleast reconsider her apology? She looks serious." Shizuru said calmly.

Natsuki couldn't forgive Cleo but the way Shizuru told her to reconsider just made her fall back to the chair. she took a deep breath and smiled weakly at Shizuru before facing Cleo. "you're lucky that Shizuru changed the way I see you, I forgive you. But I won't go back to the station and never will I have any relationship with you."

Cleo smiled and bowed again before excusing herself to leave Shizuru's office. she let out a soft thank you to Shizuru and Natsuki before she exited.

"well that was sudden…" Yukino said.

"tch! that girl sure has guts." Haruka commented.

Shizuru just took her cup of tea and sipped some of the liquid while Natsuki rubbed her temples to clear her head from her angry thoughts. And both Haruka and Yukino also went out of Shizuru's office.

"By the way Natsuki, would you come to the anniversary of our company tomorrow night?" Shizuru asked, putting her cup of tea at the table.

"tomorrow night? Hmm I think I can't. I promised a friend that I'll attend to his party that time sorry…"

Shizuru covered her eyes with her hands and let out fake sobs. "Natsuki must hate me… she's going out with some guy instead of going with me."

Natsuki was put into panic mode as she flailed her hands around, trying to calm the sobbing Shizuru. "aww it's not that Shizuru… I love you so much… it's just I promised someone that I'll go to his party in exchange for his kindness." She explained, grabbing Shizuru by the shoulders and pulling her into a warm embrace.

Shizuru giggled as she hugged Natsuki back. It was very easy for her to trick her girlfriend into a caring and sweet moment. She faced Natsuki with her smile spread across her face and said "okay, but promise me my Natsuki that you'll not look at other women."

"I promise… hey I told you…" Natsuki leaned forward and whispered softly to her ear "you're my last one Shizuru."

At Shimera's office, she got a call from her husband that he'll be absent from work and that it's up to Shizuru to decide upon the merger project. Saying that it was a way to see if Shizuru was ready to have a big responsibility on her shoulders. After yelling at her husband at the phone and giving him a threat that he wouldn't sleep in their bed for days, Shimera just said okay to her husband's plan.

The day went on so fast for them. Shizuru considered the merger project but made sure that Cleo wouldn't act bossy or bitchy again when it comes to business. Natsuki on the other hand waited for Shizuru's meeting to be finished at Shizuru's office and end up falling asleep and waking up three hours later in the arms of her girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16: Ferid's plan

A/N: haayzz... having a break in updating just to still-not-yet-finish do my personal website project is soo not helping me.. anyway, i hope you guys like this ^-^... i'll try to update a little more sooner after i finish my project...

btw.. thanks to all the reviews that you gave me... ^-^ it really made me happy ^-^ horaay for Shiznat fics ^-^

* * *

Chapter 16: Ferid's plan

After the long tiring day at Shizuru's office, it's finally time for the young vice president to go home. Natsuki knew that Shizuru was dead tired from all of the meeting she had to endure and finish in a fast time just to spend time with her. So she decided not to put Shizuru in anymore actions that could tire her. she escorted her girlfriend to the limousine that's been waiting for Shizuru.

"Mou Natsuki, i want to be with you." Shizuru pouted as she held Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki just smiled, she knew that Shizuru want to spent some time with her and she do too but the fact that it was a tiring day for the both of them made her decide that they need rest. She gently squeezed Shizuru's hand and pulled the brunette into a warm embrace. "Shizuru I know you're tired. Please rest tonight. I know tomorrow will also be a tiring day to you so please…" she said as she pushed back and gave Shizuru a passionate kiss before patting the brunette in the head and smile.

Shizuru was stunned at the sudden actions of her lover and didn't realize that she was already inside her limousine which left the cobalt haired woman. When she snapped back she just let out a sigh. '_ara, I think my Natsuki already found a way to control me. I guess I have to counter it'_ she thought with an evil smile as she looked behind to see Natsuki waving god bye at her.

Back at Natsuki, she let out a heavy sigh as soon as Shizuru's limousine was out of sight. She reached to her pockets to look for her keys and went on her way to the parking lot. As she walked towards to her Ducati, a certain unwanted person was waiting for her at her bike. Her brows furrow as she saw who it was.

It was Cleo. She was leaning at Natsuki's Ducati with her right hand supporting her and her left hand resting at her hips. She has a Cheshire grin on her face as Natsuki went closer to her (or rather to the Ducati). She waved at Natsuki. "hey there pup!" she said, tapping her left foot in a rhythm.

Natsuki flinched as Cleo's voice went through her ears. She just glared at Cleo and ignored her as she made her way to the front side of her Ducati to grab her helmet. she dusted off the dirt in the helmet and glared at Cleo again. "what do you want?" she said coldly.

Cleo stood straight and crossed her arms. Let puff out her left cheek like a small child and furrowed her brows in annoyance. "my, my, my, aren't you in a bad mood Natsuki. I thought you already forgave me?"

"Yeah I forgave you, but I didn't said I'll be friendly with you in just one day. Face it Cleo, you did something to me in the past year that I cannot forget. I forgave you because Shizuru said so." She said in an icy tone.

Cleo let out a sigh and stretches her arms in the air before placing it behind her head. "Gee Natsuki, do you think I didn't knew that? That Shizuru sure has a tight leash on you. Anyway I waited for you to ask for YOUR forgiveness. Forgiveness to everything." She explained, averting her gaze away from Natsuki.

Natsuki's glaring stopped and just crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrow and gritted her teeth. "why?"

"because I knew I did something wrong to you and I know you can't forgive-"

"I forgive you" Natsuki cut her off.

Cleo looked at Natsuki and blinked for a few times. "you… really?" she asked in disbelief.

Natsuki just nodded and looked at the sky, it was already sunset. "I maybe angry to you now, but someday I might be able to accept you as a friend." She explained as she wore her helmet and mounted her bike.

Cleo just smiled and punched Natsuki lightly at the arm, giving Natsuki a signal that she's thankful. She watched the biker rev her bike and drove away.

0-0-0

At the Viola mansion's kitchen, Ferid was swiftly evading each and every plate that Shimera threw at him. He has both his hands up to the level of his chest and with a scared facial expression due to the smile that could easily emit anger from his wife. '_damn! How can she stay smiling even if she's throwing the whole china plates at me'_ he thought as he continues to evade the plates.

"honey please understand. You know how much I hate long meetings. I'd rather have the business trip than those all day merger projects." Ferid said defensively.

Shimera stopped throwing dishes since there aren't any more to throw except for the expensive jars. "ara, ara, I know how my dear Ferid hates meetings, but as I told you before you need to be a good model for our kitsune. And you even lost another chance to meet our kitsune's new found, ahem, 'friend'." She said in a venomous tone but with a smile.

Shimera's words sent shivers to Ferid as he tried to approach his angry wife. Upon successfully approaching his wife unharmed, he just encircled his arms around his wife's waist and planted soft butterfly kisses at the neck. "kannin na honey." He whispered in between kisses.

"mou! I can't stay mad at you can I?" Shimera said, enjoying her husband's kisses.

Ferid stopped kissing his wife and gave out a hearty laugh. "that's why I love you. Anyway, who was this friend of our kitsune you want me to meet? I hope it's not another sissy boy." He said in a playful tone.

Shimera giggled a little and took a seat at one the chairs near the kitchen counter. She patted the chair beside it; asking Ferid to sit beside her, which Ferid gradually accepted the request and sat beside his wife.

"This is no 'sissy boy' as you put it my dear Ferid. I'm rather fond of our kitsune's friend. Oh and can I have a cup of relaxing jade tea?" She said as well as asking to a maid that's present in the kitchen.

"oh? How so?" Ferid asked, cupping his own chin.

The maid gave the tea filled cup to Shimera and bowed before her. Shimera thanked the maid and took the cup and sipped a few tea. "how so? Hmm maybe because she's cute when she blushes. Kinda reminds me of you." Shimera said, placing the tea cup to the counter.

Ferid raised his eyebrow a little and looked at Shimera in a confused way. "by the term 'she' it's just 'A' friend, right?" he asked again.

Shimera giggled again upon seeing his husband's confused look. "ara, I don't think it's 'just' a friend my dear. But trust me, that little puppy Natsuki Kruger can make our little kitsune happy. Since I can see us in the two of them." Shimera explained as she took another sip from her tea cup.

Ferid's confused look was replaced with an amused expression. '_so I see my little Natsuki knew my little kitsune. I bet my birthday/company anniversary tomorrow will be a blast!' _Ferid thought as he unconsciously smiled.

"ara! Why is my dear Ferid smiling like he was thinking of something perverted?" Shimera teased, making Ferid snap back to reality and turned beet red.

"tch! Stop teasing me!" he blurted out, blushing from his wife's tease.

Shimera giggled again and watched her blushing husband leave the kitchen. "It's fun to tease him. So cute." Shimera said, smiling widely as she took another sip of her jade tea.

As Ferid walk down the lengthy hallway of their mansion he stopped and think about what his wife told him about his daughter's friend. '_well that was a nice coincidence then. And here I was trying to think of a way for little Natsuki to have a date with my little kitsune. I think it's time for me to be at ease then. now to have a small birthday trick should be fun.'_ He thought as he laughed out loud.

"ara! Does papa need to see a psychiatrist? He's starting show signs of craziness by standing still and laughing at nothing." A smiling Shizuru said.

Ferid blinked before realizing his daughter was in front him, smiling. He grinned as he pointed behind him. "your mom threw the whole dish cabinet at me, except the cabinet." He joked.

"I think papa deserves it. I was planning on ditching that meeting too papa but you got ahead of me. I didn't have a chance to be with my Natsuki that much." Shizuru pouted as she said those words.

"aww my kitsune I'm sorry. But you do know why I had to skip that meeting right. Anyway, tell me my little kitsune, who is this Natsuki?" Ferid said and lied, trying to avoid the famous Viola pout.

"papa's sure is trying to avoid my pout." Shizuru said, giggling at how her father let out an evil grin.

"well being experienced with your mama, I know how to deal with you." Ferid said, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"would papa get mad at me if I say that I found the one who will own my heart?" Shizuru said seriously. She was nervous; she knew her father was strict when it comes to her suitors. But still she has a straight composure and a serious look on her face.

Ferid just let out a wide grin and patted his daughter at the head. She scrunched up Shizuru's hair and said "as long as you're happy my little kitsune then I'm happy." After saying those words, he left his daughter while laughing out loud again.

"ara, ara, I think papa's getting crazy." Shizuru said, looking at his father walk away.

0-0-0

At Natsuki's apartment, she was getting annoyed at the fact that she has to go to a rich man's birthday. she paced around her bedroom and stopping to look at her custom made tuxedo that hanged at a hook in the wall. It was a white mandarin collar tux shirt with a black vest and a single button jacket. It matched the black black wool trousers, the small black bow tie and the pair of black shiny shoes. The reason why this tux is custom made was the grey wolf silhouette embroided at the left side of the jacket and the custom gold wolf head cufflinks. She took a quick look before giving out a heavy sigh and slumping down to her bed.

"Why do I even bother to say yes to pops…" she sighed as she rolled around to lie on her belly and buried her face in the pillow. '_Shizuru…' _she took another deep breath and turned around to face the ceiling.

"I hope pops won't force me into his daughter. I love Shizuru and nothing would change that." She whispered softly, closing her eyes and drifting off to her deep slumber.


	17. Chapter 17: present!

A/N: sorry guys for the late update… I finally finished my website and I hope I have a good grade on that. Anyway thanks to all the reviews that you all gave me ^^,

To bobo-q: ne don't cry.. I'll try my best to update more as soon as possible..

Hope you guys bear with this chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 17: present!!

The next day, Shizuru woke up from her deep slumber with a sweet smile on her face. She was dreamt of her and Natsuki, dancing in the middle of a garden. '_if only my Natsuki could go with me tonight, that dream could be a reality._' She thought. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms up in the air. She rubbed her eyes to clear her sleepy vision and stood up to take a morning bath.

After the bath and getting dressed, she went down to the dining room where her father and mother were already seated at the lengthy dining table. Her father was seated at the left middle end of the table while her mother was on the right side of the table. Her father was reading a broadsheet newspaper while her mother was calmly drinking tea. She went to her seat which was at the left side of the table, infront of her mother and beamed a smile on her parents.

"good morning mama, papa" she said sweetly.

"good morning to you too little Kitsune." Ferid said, letting half of his broadsheet to fall back to have a view of his daughter before straightening it up again.

"I see my kitsune had a nice sleep, considering she's in a very good mood." Shimera said while slowly placing her tea cup to the table and let out a soft smile.

Shizuru just smiled and took tea cup of tea from her left side and smelled the aroma of her drink before drinking a little of it. "Indeed mama, I had the greatest dream. But alas, it would only be a dream." Shizuru let out a sigh as she closed her eyes to savor the scent of her tea and to recall her wonderful dream.

Shimera eyed her daughter's actions and let out a wider smile. Taking her tea cup again and sipping a few liquid, she giggled softly. "is this dream of yours kitsune involves a certain blue wolf?" she asked her daughter.

Shizuru opened her eyes and looked at her mother. She knew what her mother was talking about and she played along with her. "ara! Mama knows me too well. Yes a certain blue wolf graced my dream that made it oh so wonderful." Shizuru said in a cheery voice, smiling cutely like a kid earing a cute giggle from Shizuna.

Ferid heard both of her loving wife and daughter and acted like he hasn't got a clue. So he decided to tag along to the two women's playfulness. He let his broad sheet down and looked at Shizuru with his fatherly jesting grin. "oh, does my little kitsune wants a blue siberian husky with a pair of olive eyes? I can buy one for you if you want It." he said half lying.

Shizuru looked at her father and gave him a cute pout. "mou papa! I don't need a dog." Shizuru said.

"ara, sometimes honey you're a little dense." Shimera added, sipping another tea from her cup.

Ferid laughed at two woman's comments. He wasn't dense, what he said was practically a small representation of Natsuki, considering that a Siberian husky was like a wolf in the colder regions of the world. He also laughed at how the two didn't notice his representation.

After laughing, Ferid looked at his wife and beamed a toothy smile. "by the way honey, I added a few change in the party, so please bear with it." Ferid said before pulling his broadsheet back up again.

Both Shizuru and Shizmera eyed Ferid with confusion in their faces and then looked at each other. "ara, I think papa's up to something. Ne mama?" Shizuru commented.

Shimera nodded as she took another sip from her tea cup. "whatever does honey's thinking, I'm sure we're in for a nice and surprising party tonight little kitsune." Shimera said as she looked at her husband from the corner of her eye.

Ferid just cough from behind the newspaper and straighten it again, making the two women to start giggling again.

0-0-0

At Natsuki's apartment, she was awoken by a loud ringing sound. She let her left hand to wander at the side table to grab hold of the thing that's disturbing her sleep. When she got hold of the noisy mechanism, she grabbed it and threw it at the floor. But still it was useless, the loud ring was already stuck in her mind that it kept her from going back to sleep. She couldn't go back to sleep so she just sat up from her bed and scratch her head. "argh! It's too early!!" she growled as she looked at the time in her cellphone which indicated 11:35am.

She stood up and cocked her head as she saw her tuxedo hanging by the wall. She frowned and closed her eyes and tried to remember why her tuxedo out was from the closet. She crossed her arms and still tried to think of the reason why her tuxedo was hanging there. it took her almost a half a minute to know the answer. She slaps her forehead hard and looked around in a rush. "oh shit! I haven't even got ops a birthday present yet!" she said in a panic as she grabbed a towel and dashed to the bathrrom.

After a whole thirty minutes of taking a bath, getting dressed and eating brunc, Natsuki made her way to her Ducati and rode it to the nearest mall.

She walked around the mall until a small thought entered her mind. '_wait! What sould I give pops?! Damn! I only knew him for a few days!" _She scolded in her mind as she unconsciously slapped his forehead that made the other mallers to look at her. When she noticed her surroundings, she looked down to the floor and walked away.

she crossed her arms and tried to think of a good present for Ferid. Her head was starting to hurt from all the thinking so she just decided to give the man a vintage wine, a '94 Harlan Estate Cabernet Sauvignon (i think this is expenxive since my godmother only displayed this on her wine bar)**.**

After gift hunting for Ferid's birthday, Natsuki stopped by a jewelry shop. She rarely looked into jewelries but a certain silver jewelry caught her attention. It was a silver necklace with a green amethyst ring as a pendant. As she gazes into the necklace, it reminded it of Shizuru.

0-0-0

After a few hours of strolling, Natsuki went home only to find Nao leaning at her apartment's door. She has her usual bored expression and her nail filing actions as she waited for her. she has a dress hanging by her arm that's covered by a transparent plastic.

Natsuki grinned as she thought of Nao was going to wear a dress to the party. She approached the bored Nao and let out an insulting grin. "hey spider! What'cha doing here?" she asked with a taunting grin on her face.

Nao stood up straight and swung her dress to her shoulder before crossing her arms. "what took you so long mutt! I was here for almost an hour so that we can go to that man's party!" she scolded Natsuki which earned her a smirk from the cobalt haired woman.

"let me guess, you don't know where the party will be held?" she asked sarcastically. She led Nao inside her apartment and both of them seated at the couch in the living room, leaving Nao's dress to hang by the door's hook.

"ne Nao… I think I'm kinda scared…" Natsuki muttered, twiddling her thumbs.

Nao raised her eyebrow in confusion. She wasn't sure whether to taunt Natsuki from saying the term scared or not. It was then she noticed a slight seriousness from Natsuki nat made her understand why Natsuki was scared. "mutt I know why you're scared, but don't give me that shit! It's not like you." She said in an irritated yet a slight concern tone of voice.

Natsuki slumped back to the couch and closed her eyes. "Nao, you and me know that whatever job it is, as long as it's in a company, I can't be accepted. Let's face it… unlike you who have a degree on business management and should I add that you have a degree on pervert beating, I only finished high school due to poverty." She said coldly and sadly.

"Natsuki… tch! since when were you this weak mutt! Look here mutt, you're a fast learner so whatever job that man would give you I bet you can do it!" Nao yelled, smacking Natsuki's right arm.

Natsuki flinch and rubbed the spot where Nao punched her. She smiled knowing that Nao was comforting her in a different way. She smiled a little before giving Nao a strong punch in the arm as revenge.

"tch! Why'd you do that mutt!!"

"baka! You punch me so I punch back! Its logic spider!" she retorted.

Nao was going to reply when a loud laugh escape her mouth as well as Natsuki. She was glad that her friend wasn't depressed anymore.

Both of them talked, taunt and gave each other soft punches until it was already 6pm; an hour before both of them go to Ferid's party.

* * *

Preview of a line to next chapter….

"get your hands off of her you snowcone! She's mine!" Natsuki yelled from the other side of the pool.


	18. Chapter 18: mask and hat

A/N: whew! i hope this chapter would get you guys be a curious kitten like my friend ^-^ please review more ^-^

* * *

Chapter 18: mask and hat

The Viola company/Ferid's birthday was held at a rich hotel's garden. The whole place was decorated with red and violet colored decors, roses and a cherry blossom tree surrounded the whole place. there's a long table of food and drinks at the right side of the garden and the multiple numbers of tables and chairs were seen at the far bottom and left side of the garden with a small pool at the middle that has floating lit lanterns.

Shimera inspected the whole place. She was impressed at how the garden was decorated and how the place illuminates lights of yellow and white. But her amazement were cut short when she noticed some things were missing. She called the party organizer and asked: "my dear where are my husband's pictures or the company's name? I can't seem to see them."

The organizer just smiled and bowed infront of Shimera. "I'm sorry madam Viola, but sir Viola instructed us to remove anything that shows your company or sir Ferid's." the organizer said in a polite manner.

Shimera tapped her right index finger over her right cheek and looked around. '_is this what he was talking about? I wonder what he's up to._' She asked herself, walking inside the hotel to get ready for the party.

A few hours later, many guests arrived at the party. Each and every one of the guests were either businessmen/women, politicians or just plain rich people. All were invited to celebrate the Viola's celebrations.

All of the guests were chatting with each other are just talking about business until the speakers around the place produced a noisy feedback that made all of the guest look at where the noise came from. It came from a small platform from the left corner of the garden, where a man in a white grey silk tuxedo was adjusting the microphone. The entire guest focused their attention to the man for it was Ferid Viola.

Ferid grinned as he noticed that he got everyone's attention. He adjusted the microphone to the level just below his chin and tapped it a little. "I would first like to thank and welcome everyone for attending this big event of mine. I must say, I'm still young for my age. Hahaha" he jested, taking the tension from the crowd away.

The guests laugh a little on Ferid's side comments before focusing their attention again to the president of the Viola Company. "I have to thank my friends to the different companies that made my life oh so busy and happy. But now is a time I must say that I'll be retiring from my president position." He said in a serious tone.

An audible gasp and talks from the guests were heard. It surprised them that Ferid would just drop his position as president of his OWN company. Ferid noticed the tension again in the guests and coughed to grab their attention. "as I was saying, I'll leave my position being president for I want someone to learn how to handle it from now on. I'll be the company's CEO until that person is capable of handling the business." He explained. He smiled and took a small step sideward and pointed the direction of the glass door that lead to the hotel. "Shizuru Viola, my daughter." Ferid added in a confident tone.

At the door, Shizuru was wearing a fine silk violet furisode (a type of kimono for unmarried women) with her hair tied in a bun but two locks of hair was down to her ears. With a smile that gave all the guests a warm feeling, she made her way to the stage. She was greeted by Shimera with a hug and small kiss on the cheek. She smiled and took a small bow to everyone before hugging her father. "Ookini papa, I won't let you down." Shizuru said in an angelic tone.

Except for a few people from the guests, they looked at Shizuru in amazement. Some muttered at how beautiful Shizuru is and some blushed at the sight of her smile.

Ferid smiled widely and looked at the drooling guests. "I see all of you haven't seen an angel this beautiful huh?" he joked, making the drooling guests to look at him and sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads.

"aww papa, don't tease them…" Shizuru said playfully.

"yes, yes kitsune. Well I hope you all have a good night." Ferid said and turned off the microphone. He offered her arm to Shimera which she gladly accepted and held his arm. He smiled at shizuru and the three of them went down from the stage and entertained their guests.

0-0-0

It was already 7:00pm when Nao and Natsuki arrived at a fancy hotel. Natsuki wore her customed made tuxedo with her long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail while Nao wore a straight red dress. They were going to enter the hotel when the hotel manager stopped them.

"where do you think you're going?" the manager asked, raising his eyebrow and eyeing both Natsuki and Nao.

"uhm, were invited by po- I mean- sir Ferid to attend his birthday." Natsuki said nervously.

The manager looked at both of them with a stern gaze. He placed both of his hands behind him and began walking around the two women. "do you have invitations little misses?" he asked coldly.

Nao looked at Natsuki with a 'do-we-have-invitation' look. but Natsuki just laughed and placed a hand behind her head. "I guess not ahaha.." Natsuki said making Nao hit Natsuki's head.

"no invitation, no party!" the manager said, stopping infront of Nao and Natsuki.

Natsuki sighed but Nao pleaded the manger to let them in the party since Ferid invited them yet didn't gave them any invitation. Still the manager shook his head and decline Nao's pleading. Nao got frustrated and hit Natsuki in the head again but a little harder.

Natsuki raised her fist that's clenched up and glared at Nao. "what the hell Nao!?" she growled.

Nao just folded her arms and glared at Natsuki aswell. "it's your fault Natsuki! Tch!" she retorted.

"how the hell is that my fault Nao!?"

Both of them started arguing but was stopped when the manger let out a loud 'aha!'. Both Natsuki and Nao looked at the manager that was pointing at them and with a surprised look on his face.

"you two are Natsuki Kruger and Nao Zhang?" the manger asked bluntly.

"yeah, got a problem with that insect!?" Nao answered rudely.

"Nao be nice!" Natsuki said, punching Nao at her arm.

They were about to start arguing again until the manger clapped his hands and two bellboys appeared. One of the bellboys carried a half blue and half green colored mask and the other was carrying a black madhatter hat. "well since you two ARE miss Kruger and Miss Zhang, I would like to ask for an apology. Sir Ferid instructed us to give these two items to miss Kruger and should be worn during the party until such a unavoidable events would occur and would make you remove those two things. As for miss Zhang, sir Ferid said that you should go with one of these bellboy for they will lead you to someone who will discuss about your jobs." The manger said.

Nao and Natsuki were confused but the two bellboys quickly placed the mask at Natsuki's face and jammed the hat at natsuki's head. They grabbed Nao's hand and dragged her away from the cobalt haired woman.

"o-oi! Nao!" Natsuki yelled, reahing out her hand to Nao.

The manager stepped in front of Natsuki and slowly swung his arm to his left side. "this way now miss Kruger." Said the manager as he lead Natsuki to the glass door.

'_what the hell is happening here!?'_ Natsuki thought as she followed the manger.

0-0-0

Back at Shizuru, she was entertaining the guests like a good host should. She has her smile mask on her face as she greeted each and everyone she saw. She was getting bored but she has to do this for her father. She looked at her father that's talking on the phone. His father has a mischievous grin on his face as he talked to the person on the other line. '_hmm father's acting weird again.'_ she thought while looking at her father.

After talking to the phone, Ferid looked at his daughter that has a questioning look in her face. He smiled and patted Shizuru on the head. "ne kitsune, I want you to meet someone. I bet you'll likethat person and I wish the two of you would get together. That person's nice trst me." He said.

"but papa… i-I love someone…" Shizuru said, faking a pout.

Ferid just laughed as soon as he saw Shizuu's fake pout. "that won't work on me kitsune. Just meet this person and I swear you'll thank me later." Ferid said, leaving his daughter.

Ferid walked around until a strong grip on his arm stopped him he didn't bothered to look around for he knew who it was. "you've figured it out huh honey?" he said, smirking at his idea.

Shimera has her usual smile on her face just tugged her husband to face her. "Barely… blue siberian husky with olive eyes, no pictures of you or the company's name… when did you knew?" she asked in a venomous tone.

Ferid grinned and entangled his fingers at his wife's. "A few days ago. Just watch honey and I bet we'll have a nice party." He said softly, pulling his wife to him and giving her a quick peck in the cheeks.

0-0-0

Shizuru was walking across the side of the pool. She was feeling lonely since she already miss Natsuki and she couldn't ditch the party since it as her father's birthday. She looked around only to see some men staring at her. She mentally sighed as she put on a fake smile and waved at them.

"why is the Viola princess alone tonight? Might I have the honor to accompany you this evening?" someone said with a charming tone of voice from behind.

Shizuru slowly turned around and saw a guy with a white colored hair and wearing a white colored tuxedo, beaming her with a wide smile. Again she mentally sigh yet still has her smile mask. "ara, it's nice of you to flatter me…"

"it's Nagi, Nagi Dai Aritai my dear Viola princess." She said in a courteous way. He reached out his hand and took shizuru's right hand and kissed the back of her palm.

Shizuru just smiled as she watched Nagi's actions. "ara, Aritai-san sure is a gentleman." She said playfully.

Nagi just smiled back and bowed to Shizuru. "us men should always be a gentleman, specially to someone like you. Your father told me many things about you." Nagi said.

'_oh dear! Is this the person that papa want's me to meet? Eww!'_ she mentally complained as she still held her mask infront of Nagi. "again Aritai-san, Ookini for the praises. But I am just like one of the women here, plain and simple." She said.

Nagi waved both of her hands in front of him, showing disagreement from Shizuru's words. "ah my lady, you are fairest of all these women trust me." He said in a charming tone.

"ara, Aritai-san sure knows how to make a woman smile." She said, faking a cheerful tone. '_Natsuki, help!'_ she thought as she looked at the sky.

0-0-0

At Natsuki, she was left by the manager as soon as she entered the garden. She was surprised to see many rich people all gathered in one place. She felt shy and alone among all of the people around her. she was starting to be scared when she noticed a man with crimson eyes.

"p-pops!" she called out and ran to Ferid.

Ferid just smiled and patted Natsuki in the head like a little girl. "so how's my little Natsuki? Did you just got here?" he asked in a caring way.

Natsuki nodded making her hat fall off her head. "ne pops, how come I have to wear these?" she asked, putting the hat back on her head.

Ferid laughed a little at how Natsuki's actions were like a lost child. "it suits you well Natsuki. Say, now that you're here would you like to meet my daughter?" he asked directly, staring at Natsuki's emerald eyes from the eye holes of the mask.

Natsuki playfully hit Ferid's arm and laughed. "gee pops, I would be honored to meet her but as you see I'm already taken." She said. She was blushing inside the mask she wore, which was a good thing so that she won't get embarrassed in front of Ferid.

Laughing out loud, Ferid rubbed the place where Natsuki hit him. "you're a loyal lover huh Natsuki. Anyway about the job… would you like to work as a manager of the mechanical department of my company?"

"w-what!? M-manager?" she stuttered in surprise.

Ferid looked at Natsuki in confusion. Mianly, people would get excited to be asked for a managerial job, but Natsuki was just plain surprised. "is there something wrong Natsuki?" he asked confusingly. "you're friend, Nao, just accepted the job as manager of my advertising department. And she was happy when I asked her." he added.

Natsuki felt embarrassed, she thought that she doesn't deserve that job. "s-sorry pops… but I-I'm not capable of that position. I have no college degree," she shyly said, looking away from Ferid.

"is that so? Would you like to be educated first before you accept my offer?"

"y-yes.. but I still lack money … if it's okay, can I just be a factory worker?" Natsuki requested.

Ferid knit his brow when he heard Natsuki's request, he inhaled a little harder and looked at Natsuki seriously. "I'll give you a deal. If you were to date my daughter I'll sponsor you on your studies then be a manager or even better. But if you won't accept, I can't give you any job." He said seriously.

Natsuki scratched his mask in confusion. '_why is he eager to make me have a date with his daughter?;_ he thought. "s-sorry pops… but… I love the person that caught my heart…" she said in seriously with a hinr of sweetness.

Ferid smiled at how Natsuki answered him. "well think about it. oh, if you found my daughter, tell her that it's you I wanted her to meet. Now I have to go to my wife." He said cheerfully, waving goodbye to Natsuki.

Natsuki stood at her spot for a few minutes before feeling alone again. she looked around and trieed to find Nao but it was no use. She decided to start roaming around, hoping to find any signs of Nao. she walked to the middle of the garden to see a pool with lit lanterns. She stood at her place, admiring the view when she slowly looked forward to the other side of the pool, she saw a familiar brunette with a familiar white haired guy.

'_that's Shizuru what's she doing here? And who's that guy with her… is that.. NAGI?!' _she said on her mind as she continued to observe the two. Her brows were now furrowing as she looked at how Nagi was flirting with Shizuru, with HER Shizuru. she was just going to be quiet and hid from their sight when she saw Nagi caressing Shizuru's hands and placing a kiss on the back of Shizuru's palm. She was now jealous, REALLY jealous. No one was allowed flirt with HER Shizuru except her. Nagi was the last person she liked to see at that moment.

"get your hands off her you snowcone! She's mine!" Natsuki yelled from the other side of the pool.

Natsuki's yelled caused the entire guest to look at her, even Shizuru and Nagi looked at the one who yelled. Whispers were heard from the crowd. Whispering about who was the person wearing a mask.

Natsuki didn't bother about the crowd and stomped her way to Shizuru. she was fuming at the sight of Nagi with her Shizuru.

Shizuru looked at the masked person. She was taken back when she saw the handsome person approaching them. She was astonished at how the person dressed, how the person's hat matches her tuxedo and how the blue hair danced in the air as the person walked towards them '_wait.. blue hair? Is that…' _

even before Shizuru finished her thought, Natsuki was already infront of them, letting out soft growls of anger and glaring at Nagi through the eye holes of the mask. "let go… now!" she said harshly, swiping Nagi's arm that's holding Shizuru to the side.

Nagi looked at the masked person and blinked a few times. "my oh my, how rude of you to disturb my quality time with my Viola princess." He said in an irritated voice. He looked at Shizuru and smiled. "I'm sorry for this person's rudeness, but can we go somewhere private? Just you and me" he asked the brunette that's staring at the masked figure.

"Nagi Dai Aritai… number one playboy of the Aritai family and oh might I add a lying, cheating bastard!" Natsuki said angrily. She was getting more and more irritated seeing Nagi flirt with Shizuru.

"oh, I think you should hold your tongue. I can get you to jail if you keep saying such nonsense at me." Nagi said, smirking.

Natsuki was going to pounce Nagi when…

"Natsuki… is that you Natsuki Kruger?" Shizuru said, having a glint of hope in her eyes.

Natsuki was speechless. She restrained from answering Shizuru for she doesn't know why.

"Kruger? THE Krueger?!" Nagi asked aswell, pointing at Natsuki.

Natsuki just sighed and removed her hat and mask, revealing an anger expression.

Shizuru couldn't believe her eyes; Natsuki was in front of her, wearing a tuxedo. a sweet devilish smile appeared on her face as she slowly approached Natsuki and hugged the cobalt haired woman.

Natsuki froze as Shizuru hugged her. Her anger slowly fades away and a calm expression filled her face. She slowly wrapped her arms around Shizuru and rested her chin on Shizuru's shoulder.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered.

Shizuru pulled away and looked at Natsuki with teary eyes. She was still smiling yet her eyes are starting to water. "N-Natsuki… I…"

"WAIT a minute! it's been a while, Natsuki Kruger... a year right?" Nagi said in a malicious tone making Natsuki glared at him and Shizuru looked at him with an emotionless expression.


	19. Chapter 19: argument

* * *

A/N: clear things up… Nagi here is the same height as Natsuki so he's not that short… though it's funny when you think of Nagi flirting with Shizuru in his mai otome height. Ehehehe.. ^-^

* * *

Chapter 19: argument

"WAIT a minute! it's been a while, Natsuki Kruger... a year right?" Nagi said in a malicious tone making Natsuki glared at him and Shizuru looked at him with an emotionless expression.

Nagi smirk and put both of his hands on his pockets as he looks into Natsuki. "how's it been Kruger? I heard the news that you've been bailed by your busty friend. Hahaha"

Natsuki clenched her right fist and held Shizuru tightly with her left arm. Still glaring at Nagi, she didn't bother the entire guests that are watching them.

"hey! Don't talk about my sister like that!" a young male voice shouted from the guests.

Everybody looked at who the person shouted and saw 3 persons walking towards them. A guy with dark red hair wearing a blue colored tuxedo, a girl with forest colored hair and wearing a somewhat ninja outfit and a woman with red straight dress.

Natsuki's anger slowly became a surprised look as she saw the familiar persons coming their way. "Nao! where have you been? And why are you with Takumi and Akira?" Natsuki saked, with a small relief look on her face.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki's relived face and slowly let loose of her hug. She stood up firmly and smiled as the three people are now standing a few inches from them. She grabbed Natsuki's sleeves and gently tugged it to get her attention. "ne Nat-su-ki, who are the other two?" she asked sweetly, making Natsuki blush.

Natsuki placed a hand on the back of her head and laughed a little. "they are um.. friends.. ahaha"

Nao smirked and crossed her arms. "yeah right Natsuki… they're like family to you ever since so quit being embrassed about it, right Takumi?" she said nonchalantly.

The guy with dark red hair smiled and looked at Shizuru before bowing in respect. "I believe it's the first time we've met but I think you've met my older sister. I'm Tokiha Takumi, and this is my bodyguard, Akira okuzaki." Takumi said formally before letting out a soft laugh. "I am, as Natsuki said and Nao added, a Family and Friend."

Shizuru bowed and looked the Takumi with a calm smile. "it's a pleasure to meet you Tokiha-kun I believe you are Mai's little brother." She said, earning a nod from Takumi.

"oh, this kid's the busty woman's brother? Ha! Tell your sister kid that her bar's not that famous on the rich side of the town." Nagi spoke in a taunting tone. He was smirking as he watched them introduced with each other.

Upon hearing Nagi's insult, Takumi looked at Nagi with irritation. "h-hey! Don't talk like that with my sister!" Takumi retorted in a defensive way.

Nagi paced both of his hands on the back of his head and look away from Takumi. "tch! that puny bar of your sister's still below average compare to my family's bars." He boasted.

Akira, Takumi's bodyguard, had put on a fighting stance when Nao and Natsuki held her back.

"zip it Aritai before you put your face to shame." Nao said, glaring at NAgi.

"the HiME bar is just a hobby of Mai." Natsuki added.

"oh?" Nagi looked at the two women. "why would you ladies say that?"

Akira struggled release from Natsuki and Nao. when she got loose from the two women's grip, she stood up firmly and brushed straighten her clothes. Looking at Nagi with evil intent, she clenched her fists. "the Tokiha family is the owner of the Zipang Corporation. They are not who you think they are. So keep your words to yourself!" Akira said, stopping herself to hurt Nagi.

The tension from the people is getting high. They watched the argument like a hawk, seeing on what and who is the problem on them. But Nagi, being a malevolent rich guy just grinned as he lookas back at Natsuki.

"oh hohoho, I see you found a very interesting 'friend' Kruger." Nagi said sarcastically. "tell me, young Tokiha, did Kruger leeched your wealth yet, or better yet, did she stole anything from you?" Nagi laughed, slapping his thigh due to complete humor.

"I never stole anything!" Natsuki roared.

Shizuru was going to protect Natsuki when a strong grip on her wrist from behind stopped her. when she turned around, it was Cleo, with her face filled with concern. "let them, it's time to let Nagi face his match and a great time let Natsuki prove herself." she whispered to Shizuru. Shizuru, still worried on her Natsuki, nodded and stood by the sides as she watched her girlfriend. "Natsuki…" she whispered.

"whoa! Easy now doggie, don't let your drool fall from your mouth. Besides, we don't want any police to come and get you now. Hahahaha! Seriously, how come you're both here, you and that red head girl? Don't tell me you've decided to crash this party?" Nagi mocked them, with his grin still in his face.

"feh! I have you know that were invited here you insect! And FYI, Natsuki here is Shizuru's so that's a fair enough reason." Nao said in a boastful way. She had her arms in akimbo as she wore a boastful grin on her face.

Nagi just laughed again, clapping his hands like he just saw a great comedy show. "that's a funny one red girl, I bet Kruger here found another sugar momma like Cleo. Oh the joy of being a leech, very decent eh Kruger?" Nagi said in a sardonic way.

"I never leeched anyone! I loved Cleo that time until you had to frame me up! And Shizuru…" Natsuki looked at Shizuru with care in her eyes and looked back at Nagi with anger. "Shizuru is the most precious to me! And I never stole anything!"

"I beg to differ, didn't you stole that wolf necklace a year ago from me?" Nagi commented.

There was a gasp of shock from the guests as they heard Nagi's comment.

Natsuki was now losing the control of her anger. She wants to punch Nagi to his mouth, but the fact that many were watching them stopped her from doing anything rash. She sighed and still looked at Nagi with anger in her eyes.

"Shut it Aritai, before I wipe that grin off your face with my knuckles." Nao said, raising her fists.

"pretty strong words there red head, but I must say, it's too barbaric for me."Nagi answered back with a smirk on his face.

Natsuki was getting angrier, but she just could go ballistic in this place. Not the place where Shizuru was or Ferid's own party. She took a big sigh and placed a hand on Nao's shoulder. "c'mon spider, let's just go. we won't let him enrage us to the point we would do something stupid." She said, gritting her teeth from anger.

Nao looked at her in confusion but let out a heavy sigh. She waved her right hand and looked away from Nagi. "yeah, yeah, whatever you say mutt. Hey Takumi, Akira, let's go back to the buffet! I still wanna eat!" Nao said cheerfully, leaving Nagi and Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled as she looked at Shizuru from the side. She approached Shizuru and held her hand. They were about to leave that spot when Nagi's laughter stopped her.

"don't make me laugh even harder Kruger. It's just like you to back out from a fight. But I understand, you're up against me, Nagi Dai Aritai. One of the riches people in this country. How funny that of all the people you can 'love', you had to choose my Viola princess-"

"she's not yours dammit!" Natsuki cut Nagi's words.

"Kruger, Kruger" Nagi shook his head and looked at Natsuki with another smirk. "Besides being a shitty lesbian, you're too poor for the likes of the Viola family. Besides, as I recall, you don't have any college degree. You don't deserve all of these."

"I do deserve what I have! I have a chance at anything I want!" Natsuki roared, not looking back at Nagi.

"oh? Who told you that? Your poor petty friends? Don't make me laugh." Nagi remarked with an evil grin. He cupped his chin and observed Natsuki's reaction.

Now Shizuru was already getting annoyed. Her façade of smile was now an irritated expression. '_no one has the right to judge my Natsuki'_ she thought as she felt Natsuki's grip tighten. She looked at Natsuki and saw that she was holding back her anger.

"Nagi, don't let yourself into more danger than you've already have. Or else yu're gonna regret it." Cleo said, rubbing her temples as she approach Nagi.

Nagi laughed. "shut up woman. I've already cut the arrangements with us so don't get all close to me."

"Nagi, Nagi, as I recall, you were disowned by the Aritai family. So don't act all cocky." Cleo said.

All of them looked at Nagi. Nao laughed as she heard the term 'disowned' and 'Nagi' used in the same sentence. Natsuki on the other hand was still angry and glared at Nagi.

"so? I still have my personal wealth. Unlike that pathetic Kruger who has nothing. So Kruger, what you said earlier, I bet a poor, pathetic poor person said those to you. Am I right?" Nagi smirked, crossing his arms.

Natsuki let out a low growl. She was going to yell an answer, defending Ferid's advice on her.

"that's enough!" a stong male voice said from behind Nagi.

Audible gasps were heard as the guests looked at where the voice came from. Natsuki and the others looked at who it was and saw Ferid together with Shimera, walking towards them. Ferid has his angered look while Shimera has her psychotic smile.

'_pops… and Mrs. Viola… wait… oh no…'_ Natsuki thought.

Nagi looked around and his smiled widen. "I'm sorry for the commotion sir Viola, I was just telling the two trespassers to leave your party." Nagi lied.

Ferid eyed the people who Nagi said was trespassers and his face calmed down when he saw Natsuki holding his daughter's hand. "oh really now…" Ferid said in interest.

'_mama? Papa?' _shizuru mentally asked in confusion

"Nagi-boy, might I answer your question?" Shimera said.

"why ofcourse Mrs. Viola. I'll be honored if you would answer the insights of the rich to the poor like that woman." Nagi smirked confidently, thinking that the Viola will be on his side.

"that poor and pathetic poor person you were saying is…" Shimera looked at Ferid which laughed out loud.

"I guess you took my advice seriously huh Natsuki? Hahaha!" Ferid laughed as they stopped in front of Natsuki and Shizuru, making Nagi took a step back in surprise.

"w-wait, Sir Viola.. no! he's rich! And-"

"shut it Nagi or I'll call your parents and tell them you've brought another shame on the Aritai family. They know who Natsuki is, and as I told you, don't let yourself into anymore danger." Cleo said, pulling Nagi away from the Viola family.

All of the guests looked at how Cleo dragged Nagi, but Ferid and the others didn't mind them.

"I guess you've found my daughter then. I thought you don't want to date her?" Ferid jested, winking at Natsuki.

"ara! Papa knows my Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in confusion.

"know her? why yes I know her, right Natsuki?" Ferid said with a smile on his face.

Natsuki blushed at how Ferid looked at her. "u-umm.. y-yes.. sir Ferid…" Natsuki stuttered.

Ferid patted Natsuki in the head. "aww is that how you call me now Natsuki? Why don't you tell my little kitsune what you call me?" Ferid suggested.

"huh? What do you mean papa?" Shizuru asked again, cocking her head to the side.

"mou! You're teasing me pops!" Natsuki complained as she let go of Shizuru's hand and crossed her arms, earning a hearty laugh from Ferid.

With Natsuki's words, Shizuru smiled truly. She didn't bother on asking why her father knew Natsuki, all the things in her mind now was her father accepts Natsuki for her. she gracefully hugged her father and planted a sift kiss on her father's cheek. "thanks papa…"

"see kitsune, I told you you'll thank me for this. Ahahaha!" he joked but earned a pinch in the ear from his wife.

"honey, quit joking. You still have something to tell with Natsuki." Shimera said, smiling evilly at her husband.

Ferid coughed to clear his throat and to make his face serious. "Natsuki, despite of disagreeing with me at the first time I've offered you a job, you now HAVE to agree with me. Seeing that my lovely wife told me you already had a date with my little kitsune." FErid said seriously.

"b-but!" Natsuki protested.

"dear child, it'll be best if you agree. So that no one like Nagi would look down on you." Shimera said calmly, holding her husband's arm.

"what are you talking about mama, papa?" Shizuru was now lost at the conversation. She looked at her parents then at Natsuki but there were no reply to her answer.

Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes while rubbing her temples. After a few seconds of sighing, she looked at Ferid with a determined look. "this is for myself and for Shizuru… I accept it… but in one condition…"

Ferid's brow rose as he saw the determination in Natsuki's emerald eyes. Whatever her condition is, he bet that it would be something that involves Natsuki's pride. He cupped his chin and rubbed it smoothly. "what is your condition?"

Natsuki sighed. "first, after I do your deal, I would apply like any other applicant would and be judge like any applicant. And second…" she looked at Shizuru with love in her eyes. "would you allow me to love your daughter?" she said, not letting her gaze away from Shizuru's crimson eyes.

Ferid let out a hearty laugh as he strongly patted Natsuki by the shoulders which caused the cobalt haired woman to wince in slight pain. "you kidding me Natsuki? I've already answer that question of yours. And for your first condition, I guess we can do that." He said happily.

"now that this is settled, why don't we have a party for now and talk about the details tomorrow." Shimera said, walking away with her husband to the guests.

Shizuru couldn't believe what she's hearing. She was so happy that she hugged and gave Natsuki a quick kiss on the lips.

"that's a bit… surprising…" Natsuki said, blushing from Shizuru's actions.

"ara! My Natsuki's very cute when she blushes. Mind telling me what this 'deal' is? Surely my Natsuki's not putting me in any bet." She teased, looking at Natsuki with playfulness.

Again redness covered Natsuki's face. "N-NO! why would I do that? Y-you're not a thing to be a bet… besides…" she stopped and pulled Shizuru into an embrace. "You're my love, Shizuru Viola…"

It was unusual. Shizuru blushed from what had Natsuki said. Good thing for her that Natsuki was hugging her, making Natsuki unable to see the blush from her face. she forgot her question and hugged Natsuki softly. "Natsuki… thank you… for loving me…" she whispered in Natsuki's ear.

'_I'm the one who should be thanking you Shizuru…'_ Natsuki sid in her mind. she slowly pushed Shizuru and reached down to her pocket. "I um.. want you to have something… this is umm.. a promise…" she said nervously.

Shizuru looked at how Natsuki was getting nervous. she looked at what Natsuki was getting out from her pocket and only saw half of what seemed like a black object from the pocket hole when Nao interrupted them.

"hey c'mon guys let's have some fun! These geezers here do't know how to party!" Nao said cheerfully with a wine glass in hand.

"sure, sure… c'mon Shizuru, I'll give it to you tomorrow." Natsuki said, smiling as she grabbed Shizuru's hand and followed Nao.

* * *

A/N: i'm nearing the end of this story,,, ^-^ hope you guys liked this chapter... i'm getting writer's block now.. haay how cruel my mind is...


	20. Chapter 20:promise

A/N: last chapter finally up!! i wanna say thanks to all that supported my story fro the start till the end. ^-^ thanks guys!!

after this i'll make my new shiznat fanfic, hope you guys would read it too... ^-^

ookini minna-san ^_^ ~Zaki-kun~

* * *

Chapter 20: promise

The night was still young and Shizuru was watching on how Nao and Natsuki insult tease or beat each other softly. She saw happiness to her Natsuki at the same time a handsome look on her Natsuki wearing the tuxedo. She bit her lower lip and eyed her good looking Natsuki with her seductive crimson eyes.

Natsuki noticed the odd behavior of Shizuru and looked at her with a confused face. "Shizuru you okay?" she asked, tilting her head and pushing Nao away from her plate filled with food.

Shizuru smiled seductively and reached out her hand to Natsuki's face and cupped Natsuki's chin. "my Natsuki's look handsome in that suit. You should wear that often." She said in a seductive way, making Natsuki blush.

Nao laughed at how Natsuki blush and patted Natsuki at the back. "hahaha mutt! I wish you a nice life with Shizuru. hahaha!" Nao said in a sarcastic way.

Shizuru giggled at Nao's comment. "ookini Nao. I'll take good care of my Natsuki for you." She said cheerfully.

"tch! I'll get us something to drink, before I strangle Nao here." Natsuki grumbled as she felt that both Shizuru and Nao are ganging up on her. she turned around and went to get the juices.

Nao crossed her arms and smirk as she trailed Natsuki with her eyes. "that mutt… well I mean it… the wish… take care of her, miss president." Nao said, giving Shizuru a wink.

Shizuru just smiled and looked at Natsuki that's approaching them carrying a tray with 3 juices. "ara! She's really cute!" she said happily.

Nao just sighed and shook her head. '_tch! Natsuki sure has some luck.'_ She thought. "oi mutt! Hurry up!" she shouted, waving her hand in the air.

"keep your voice down spider, I can here you here. Im just in front of you." Natsuki grumbled, keeping the tray steady and trying to restrain her annoyance. She looked at Shizuru and gave the brunette a glass of juice. "here, Shizuru." she said with a smile.

Shizuru took the glass and smiled sweetly at Natsuki. "ara! Natsuki's so cute!"

0-0-0

The next day, Natsuki woke up due to a warm, soft feeling in her hand and small moaning sounds. She looked around and saw that she woke up in a place new to her."where am I?" she asked groggily at no one.

"ah!" a moaning voice sounded beside Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at where the moan came from. She blinked a few times to get her vision clear and saw that a certain brunette was laying beside her with her had atop the brunette's right chest. A blush crept on her face and she quickly removed her hand from its holding. "Shi-Shizuru! wha! S-sorry!" Natsuki apologized, bowing her head.

"that was a nice morning greeting, my nat-su-ki." Shizuru teased, sitting up from her laying position and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the blushing Natsuki and smiled. "you should do that more often, ne?"

"Shizuru!"

"mou! Natsuki's yelling at me…" Shizuru pretended to pout, covering her face with both of her hands and began to emit fake sobs. '_3… 2…' shizuru mentally counted.'1…'_

"ahh! N-no! Shizuru I didn't yell. Mou please don't cry." Natsuki exclaimed in panic, flailing her hands in the air.

'_gotcha my cute little puppy'_ Shizuru removed her hands from her face and revealed a smile. "does my Natsuki love me then? Since my Natsuki said she didn't yell at me." She teased.

Natsuki blinked for a few times until her mind caught up with the situation. '_this woman! She tricked me again!'_ she mentally scolded herself. She let out a deep sigh and looked at Shizuru's crimson eyes. "yes Shizuru. I love you. I'll always love you." Natsuki said sweetly, making Shizuru blush. "even if… I will be away from you." She added in a low voice, hoping that Shizuru wouldn't hear it.

"what was that Natsuki? The last words you said_." _Shizuru asked, tilting her head at the side.

Natsuki was about to answer Shizuru when a knock on the door was heard, and the voice of a maid echoed the room.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance miss Viola, but sir Viola wishes to speak with miss Kruger now at the living room." the maid said from the other side of the door.

Natsuki smiled and took a black box from her pocket and gave it to Shizuru. "a promise… keep that as my promise… a promise that I'll come back…" she said seriously before standing up and straightening herself. She gave Shizuru a quick kiss on the lips and left the room, leaving a speechless Shizuru.

"Viola mansion… figures I would end up sleeping here. That pops really insisted…" Natsuki whispered, looking around as she made her way to the living area.

At the living area, Ferid and Shimera was sitting at an expensive gold colored couch, smiling. "ah! I hoped we didn't 'interrupt' anything, little Natsuki." Ferid said, giving Natsuki a mischievous wink.

Natsuki could only blush. Nothing happened to her and Shizuru except the event before she got down to the living area of the mansion. She made her way to a single sofa that's adjacent to Ferid and Shimera's seats. "y-you called for me pops?" she asked shyly. Everything was still a surprise for her, the fact that her so called pops was actually Shizuru's father.

Ferid's smile was replaced by a serious face. he looked at Natsuki with his crimson eyes that shows uneasiness. "Natsuki, you are still aware of what we spoke of last night?" he asked in a serious tone.

Natsuki nodded and looked away from Ferid's gaze. "I've already decided. When would you want me to go?" she asked in a slight sad tone. She was feeling sad for she would leave Shizuru for awhile.

"5 hours from now." Shimera said, looking sad aswell.

"Natsuki, we've decided that you will study abroad for a whole 4 years. I know this would be painful for you." Ferid explained, rubbing his temples. "I would like it if I could just get you a school here but Shimera insisted that you could do more abroad. So that people like that Aritai kid won't step down on you."

"I know…"

Shimera shook her head and stared at Natsuki's sad face. "don't be sad little Natsuki. We'll make sure that nothing like last night would happened again."

"why?" Natsuki asked, looking down at the floor. "why are you people nice to me?"

A laugh was heard from Ferid, making Natsuki looked at the man in confusion. "because… nice people are often come close to other nice people. That's why… and you made my little kitsune smile, a smile that shows love and happiness." Ferid explained, laughing heartily.

"t-thank you… thank you very much… I-I don't know how can I repay the debts that I owe you." Natsuki's eyes began to be filled with tears.

"love… just love our little kitsune and that's payment enough for us." Shimera said with a smile.

"i won't let you down… excuse me…" Natsuki excused herself and walked away from the living area.

Natsuki wasn't too far away from the living area when she saw Shizuru, sitting at the floor, tears rolling down from her eyes with the box clutched at her hands. "Shizuru…" Natsuki spoke in a sad tone, kneeling down to Shizuru's level.

"I can't stop you… can't i?" Shizuru asked sadly.

Natsuki could only hugged Shizuru and apologized for her selfishness. "I promise… after I come back and finally be someone whom nobody would look down upon…" she pushed away from Shizuru and took the box from Shizuru's hand and opened it. "I want to be with you forever Shizuru… this is my promise…" she said softly, taking the content of the box and putting it around Shizuru's neck. It was a silver necklace with a green amethyst ring as a pendant, the same jewelry she saw at the mall.

"as long as you wear this, I'll always be in your heart." She said softly before giving Shizuru a passionate kiss.

"please… please be back for me Natsuki. I-I love you…" Shizuru said with tears falling down from her crimson eyes.

Natsuki left an hour after talking and showing Shizuru how much she loved her. But before leaving she let a small rule for Shizuru to always follow.

0-0-0

2 years after, at the Viola Company, a crimson eyed brunette was calmly sipping a cup of tea in her president office while a man was pestering her about courting.

"please beautiful Viola, go out with me. I promise to take good care of you." The man pleaded, kneeling down in front of Shizuru.

Shizuru put up her façade. "ara, I am flattered that you think of me as beautiful. But I must decline." Shizuru said calmly.

"why? Why a woman as pretty as you won't go out with anyone? Am I not rich, handsome and successful enough?" the man questioned, demanding for a answer.

Without looking at the man, Shizuru looked at the glass window where she saw the orange colored sky. "why? Because I promised to someone that I would never flirt with anyone else. And if comparison, no one can be compared to that person." She said in a serious tone.

"is he much richer or more handsome than me or any other suitos that came before me?" he asked again.

"in some ways, yes. SHE is a person that none can be compared of." Shizuru answered.

Even before the man could speak, Shizuru stood up and left her office. she walked down the hall towards the elevator when Tomoe stopped her.

"ma'am president, your new applicant is here. Would you want to interview her?" Tomoe said.

"kannin na. But I don't feel well so please tell the applicant to come back tomorrow."

"but ma'am, that person-"

Tomoe hadn't finished her sentence since Shizuru got on the elevator that went down. "that person would really be pissed…" she said, scratching her head.

Shizuru made her way to her car and drove to HiME bar in a top speed. She wasn't feeling cheerful so she decided to have a little chat with her friend. '_Natsuki I miss you'_ she thought as she made her way inside the crowded bar.

The bar was still crowded with people flirting or having a drink. She walked past the perverted looking people and sat at one of the empty bar stool at the bar counter.

"hey Shizuru!" Mai greeted with a wide smile on her face.

Shizuru smiled back and bowed. "hello Mai, can I stay here for awhile? I feel a little gloomy." Shizuru said sadly.

Mai approached Shizuru while cleaning a glass with a towel. She was still smiling and looking around the crowd. "another suitor I presume?"

"yes…"

"really now… I bet that person said something like rich, success or handsome." Mai jested while still looking around.

"apparently so Mai… I can't do anything though… I wish Natsuki was here, I miss her so much." Shizuru whined softly.

"could I take your order ma'am?" a female voice said from behind Shizuru.

Shizuru shook her head, not even looking at the person who asked for her order. Mai's smile just gotten wider and placed the glass on the bar counter. "Maybe you should order something Shizuru, it would REALLY help you. Trust me it would really make you feel much better." Mai said cheerfully.

Still Shziuru just smiled weakly and shook her head. She was still depressed and doesn't want anything to drink. She just wanted to see Natsuki so much. "Mai, I need to go now. Sorry for bothering you." She apologized, bowing her head. She stood up from her seat and left the bar.

Mai just sigh as she looked at the bar door closed. "I guess she's that depressed. Tomorrow maybe?" Mai said with a grin on her face.

0-0-0

The next day, Shizuru made her way to her office when she saw the man from yesterday waiting for her at the door of her office. '_oh Lord…'_ she couldn't do anything since the man was one of the Viola's business partners and a die-hard suitor of hers.

The man waved at Shizuru and beamed a toothy smile. "I missed you so much beautiful Viola." He said, still waving his hand.

Shizuru just put up her fake smile and approached the man. "good morning, do we have an emergency meeting for you to wait for me?" she asked politely.

"I was wondering if you and I could talk." The man said with a slight flirting tone.

Shizuru nodded and lead the man to her office. But as soon as they were inside the office, Shizuru felt something wrong inside the room. She politely asked the man to have a seat but the man pushed Shziuru to the wall.

"ne Viola, I'm not the person who likes to lose. So if you could just accept my feelings for you I don't have to do anything harsh." The man said in a perverted manner, pushing Shizuru to the wall with his own body.

"ara, I believe I can't… for as you see.." Shizuru pointed her chest that's decorated by a silver necklace with a green amethyst ring as a pendant. "I am already engage." She finished with a taunting smile.

The man just smirked and looked at Shizuru, well at Shizuru's breast and downwards. "I don't care. Whoever your fiancée is, it's his loss to leave you alone here. I can have you now." He said pervertedly, tracing his fingers along Shizuru's cheeks.

Shizuru was going to defend herself by slapping the man on the face. but she restrained herself and just let a devilish smile form on her face. "ara, ara, am I in deep trouble." She said in a venomous tone.

"deep trouble indeed my Shizuru." a cold voice echoed the room which made the man to look around while Shizuru's eyes widen in surprise.

"here I was, waiting for my interview with the president when a smug like you laid a finger over her. hmm I could say that's sexual harassment." A blue haired woman said, standing up from one of the sofas in the room. "so if you mind, I have an appointment with my Shizuru."

Shizuru was still stunned at the sight of her lover. She couldn't believe that Natsuki was there with them. She covered her mouth with her hands and small beads of tears fell from her eyes. "N-Natsuki… is that really.."

Natsuki just smirked and flicked her bangs off her face. "the one and only. Now as for you mister pervert, kindly leave my FUTURE WIFE before I call the guards. Or better yet, before I let my anger loose on you." She threatened with a rigid growl.

The man has a baffled emotion on his face and just scratched his head. "w-wait, did you just said 'wife'?" he asked in confusion.

"yep. I'm her fiancée, got a problem with that? Well if you do, you could always wait for me outside this building and I can prove my love for my fiancée with my fists." She said in a happy but also threatening tone.

Shizuru smiled devilishly and crossed her arms below her chest. "ara, my Natsuki would use her brawling skills just for me? I love it when you fight for me. Although it sadden me a little when you restrained yourself on beating Nagi Dai Aritai." She said in an amused tone, giggling slightly.

The man went pale upon hearing what Natsuki could do. He just gulped and bowed before them before hurriedly leaving the room.

"hmp! I guess you're so popular huh Shizuru?" Natsuki smirked.

"mou! Ikezu!" Shizuru pouted. She ran towards Natsuki and hugged her tightly and possessively, burying her face at Natsuki's shoulders.

Natsuki hugged back and took a deep inhale of her lover's scent. It smelled of lavender and it made her feel so addicted. "possessive as always. I missed you too Shizuru." she said softly, tracing her fingers along Shizuru's back.

"I missed you… do you know how much I missed you?!" Shizuru shouted in Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki smiled and pushed Shizuru slightly to face her. she gaze at Shizuru's teary crimson eyes with concern and longing. "I'm back Shizuru… just as I promise…" she said with a gentle smile, wiping the tears off Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru just nodded and grabbed Natsuki's hands and placed it on her cheeks. "you really are back… since when?" she asked.

Natsuki pulled Shizuru to the sofa, making the brunette sit on her lap. "honestly, I was here yesterday. But you seemed to be busy so Tomoe asked me to leave. And at the bar, you completely ignored me. Oh I might add that you didn't even look at me." She said with a pout.

Shizuru cupped Natsuki's cheek and kissed her with lust and possession. Natsuki could only moan in pleasure for the feeling of Shizuru's kiss was pure bliss. Shizuru enjoyed it aswell., since she wanted to kiss her Natsuki so badly over the past 2 years. But then it hit her, why was Natsuki with her now. She stop and gasp for air in a moment and looked at her Natsuki with a puzzled look.

"why is my Natsuki here? It's only 2 years."

"3 reasons."

"and those are?"

"one, I'm here for a job interview. Two, I miss you. And three, I already finished my studies. Clear?" Natsuki said, raising her brow.

"my Natsuki's soo romantic as well as smart!" Shizuru squealed hugging Natsuki again.

Natsuki's could only smile and hug her Shizuru in response before pulling the brunette to give a passionate kiss. "will you love me Shizuru?" Natsuki asked out of nowhere.

Shizuru could only smile and plan a small kiss on Natsuki's forehead before answering "silly Natsuki, ofcourse I love you. I love you to the point that I can't live without you."

"I guess my life would be complete then." Natsuki answered back with a toothy grin on her face. "I love you with all my heart… My Shizuru…"

Natsuki didn't have her interview at that day since they end up enjoying each other's company. Ferid congratulated her for finishing studies in a short period of time while Shimera smiled at her and asked on when they would be married. She could only grin, smile or nod at her soon-to-be in-laws. '_I guess love can be such hell of a rollercoaster ride'_ she thought before giving SHizuru a kiss on the cheeks.

-end-

* * *

Author's note:

weakness=ending a story T-T

i can't write a good ending of any story, sorry guys... but i hope you like it and my overall story.


End file.
